Between Two Hearts and Two Lips
by PinkyPengu
Summary: DISC!
1. Chapter 1

_Apa kau pernah berfikiran kotor?_

 _Kau tahu.._

 _Aku selalu berfikiran kotor..._

 _Berfikiran kotor dan mendesah nikmat.._

 _Memikirkan lelaki itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahku_

 _Memikirkannya bertelanjang dada_

 _Dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan besarnya_

 _Lalu.._

 _Kakinya yang jenjang Berjalan kearahku_

 _Bibir apelnya Tersenyum padaku_

 _Tangan kekar itu Menyentuh wajahku_

 _Bibir seksinya menyatu dengan bibirku_

 _Dia Menciumku dalam_

 _Dia Melumat bibirku penuh nafsu_

 _Kemudian kita akan mendesah bersama_

 _Atau mungkin membayangkannya mendesah sambil menyebut namaku dikamar mandi_

 _Atau ada di bawah shower yang sama?_

 _Atau mungkin berendam di bathtub sambil berciuman dan memeras bagian sensitif satu sama lain?_

 _Atau bahkan berada di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked kita berdua_

 _Ahh.. Aku benar benar gila dibuatnya.._

 _Aku ingin merasakan sensasi dari sentuhannya pada setiap inci tubuhku.._

 _Merasakan tangan kekarnya mendekap dan menciumi payudaraku.._

 _Aku ingin_

 _Memberikan sedikit servis pada kejantanannya.._

 _Menggoda dan memanjakannya.._

 _Ahhh.. aku menginginkannya.._

 _Menginginkan dirinya didalam diriku_

 _Apakah.._

 _hanya aku.._

 _...yang berfikiran kotor seperti ini?_

 _Apa aku salah?_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OwyeahEonnie first Fanfiction**_

 **.**

" **BETWEEN TWO HEARTS AND TWO LIPS"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Luhan_

 _Kris Wu_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _All EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy, my lovely dovey Readers~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 **Monday, 3** **rd** **February / 09:00 AM / Seoul, South Korea**

Sebuah tendangan kasar dilayangkan Kris pada adik kecilnya. Ya, Kris adalah seorang kakak dari gadis cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun. Kris dengan santainya menendang tubuh adiknya yang masih asyik bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Mau sampai kapan terus tidur seperti itu? Tidur tidak akan mengurangi jumlah dosa dosamu. Bangunlah, kau menyita waktu pagiku." Kris menyimpul dasi abu abu yang terlihat sangat gagah dilehernya.

"mhhhh.."

"ck.. hentikan lenguhan menjijikan itu. Bangunlah Baekki!" dengan satu tarikan cepat Kris menarik selimut yang masih melilit tubuh Baekhyun

"oppa kasar" Gadis itu cemberut

"iya aku memang kasar" Kris menatap adiknya malas

"aku harus ke kantor sekarang.. seperti biasa, kalau oppa melihatmu pulang saat aku sudah ada dirumah. Kau akan tahu akibatnya" Kris mengecup dahi adiknya

"Arraseo oppa. Aku hanya ke kampus sembentar kemudian ke cafe. Hati hati oppa" Baekhyun melabai lambaikan tangannya kemudian tersenyum saat bayangan kakaknya tak lagi terlihat.

Baekhyun sangat menyanyangi kakak satu satunya itu, meskipun mereka memiliki ayah yang berbeda. Ayah Kris dan Ibu Baekhyun menikah kemudian lahirlah Kris, tak lama setelah itu mereka bercerai. Kris dibawa ayahnya. Ibu Baekhyun menikah lagi dan lahirlah Baekhyun. Setelah empat tahun ayah Kris meninggal dunia dan Kris kembali pada ibu kandungnya. Maka dari itu karena mereka berbeda ayah, Kris dan Baekhyun memiliki marga yang berbeda.

...

Baekhyun selesai dari kegiatan memanjakan tubuh dan rambutnya. Dia mengenakan rok span pendek setengah paha dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna pink senada. Rambutnya diikat separuhnya saja, dan sisanya dibiarkan menjuntai hingga punggung. Baekhyun memakai wedges cantiknya. Dia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Ia dan kakaknya memilih untuk tinggal terpisah dari ibunya. Ibu dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Bucheon. Karena itu kampung halaman mereka. Baekhyun dan Kris hidup sederhana. Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya gadis sederhana yang polos. Tapi dengan pekerjaan sampingannya saat ini dia terkadang ' _khilaf'_ dan malah berfoya foya.

Baekhyun pergi ke kampus dengan kendaraan umum , dia tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda motor, apalagi mobil. Dia tipikal gadis yang melakukan sesuatu yang memang untuk gadis. Dia feminim, sangat. Dia girly dan cute. Tapi tidak berlebihan. Dia dididik agar menjdi wanita dengan tuturkata yang baik dan sifat yang lembut. Tetapi didikan ibunya itu hilang separuhnya saat ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan kakaknya. Dia menjadi sedikit kasar. Untungnya hanya _sedikit_. Dia sampai dikampus dan dengan gerakan santai dia memasuki ruang kelasnya. Hari ini hanya satu mata kuliah dan selesai. Dia duduk dibarisan depan, tak sampai lima menit seseorang duduk disebelahnya dan membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"menyingkirlah. Aku tahu kau kemari hanya untuk mengganggu pagiku"

"wow, tebakanmu meleset sayang. Aku kemari untuk menyampaikan bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan bergelar Magister". Pria itu, Kim Jong In mahasiswa pascasarjana yang sedang mengumumkan status kenaikan gelarnya pada Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

"benarkah? Wow aku senang sekali karena aku tidak perlu lagi melihat wajahmu" Baekhyun tersenyum jahat

"yeah kau selalu begitu" Jongin masih menatap Baekhyun

"bagaimana dengan Luhan eonnie?"

"seperti biasa nilainya jjang!" Jongin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Luhan adalah murid kesayangan Ibunya. Ya , Ibu Jongin adalah seorang dosen. Sedikit memalukan baginya saat melihat putra satu satunya (jongin) hanya bergelar sarjana. Gengsinya sebagai seorang dosen dan gengsinya sebagai istri dari seorang pengusaha besar di Jepang sanapun memaksa putranya itu untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, dan dengan sedikit keterpaksaan Jongin pun melanjutkan Pascasarjana dan menyelesaikannya pada usia dua puluh lima tahun. Bagi ibunya itu sesuatu yang sedikit memalukan, meskipun diluar sana bahkan banyak yang belum selesai Sarjana di usia dua puluh lima tahun.

"kyaa! Eonnie!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kemudian mengotak atik ponselnya. Bermaksud mengirimkan pesan pada Luhan eonnie, Senior kesayangannya.

"kau sangat bersemangat kalau menyangkut dia" Jongin berubah lemas

"keluarlah, kelasku akan dimulai. Kalau butuh sesuatu hubungi aku dan sekarang pergilah!"

"oke oke" Jongin berjalan pergi meninggalkan kekasih sepihanknya, ya hanya jongin yang suka dengan status itu.

"ah.. Jongin oppa. Annyeonghaseyo" suara seorang gadis menyapa kekasih Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sontak menengok kearah pintu. Itu Kyungsoo. Teman sekelasnya yang entah sejak kapan mungkin akan berganti status sebagai sahabatnya.

"annyeong Kyungie" Jongin tersenyum dam pergi dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Dia terus memperhatikan kyungsoo, termasuk memperhatikan rona merah pada pipinya.

"ah.. dia memanggilku Kyungie? Ahh omo~ ottokae?"Kyungsoo menahan kegirangannya. Dengan segera dia berbalik dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"mm kau suka dia?" Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo

"hah? A..aku.." Kyungsoo menunduk. Memuat kacamatanya nyaris saja terjatuh.

"tidak apa apa kok. Kau bisa mengambilnya. Aku tidak punya secuil rasapun padanya"

"kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Byunnie"

"ya! Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu huh?"

"maaf. kau seperti kelinci kecil bagiku. Bunny" Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah

"mm.. gomawo." Baekhyn tersenyum lalu mereka berduapun tertawa.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mendekatinya hanya karena Kyungsoo ingin dekat dengan Jongin. Tetapi tanggapan itu sirna setelah 4 tahun pertemanan mereka. Baekhyun menerima pernyatan cinta Jongin saat ia masih SMA dan hingga kini tak ada secuilpun rasa suka yang bertambah. Hanya rasa tidak sukanya semakin menumpuk. Baekhyun sengaja mempertahankan hubunganya dengan Jongin hingga Jongin nantinya melirik Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tau jika dia melepaskan Jongin saat itu (dulu), belum tentu Jongin akan menaruh hati pada Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu diantara hubungan Baekhyun-Jongin selalu ada Kyungsoo. Bahkan terkadang Baekhyun sengaja membiarkan Kyungsoo datang pada kencan mereka berdua. Baekhyun mengatakan jika mereka satu paket, ambil satu dapat satu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Baekhyun segera mengambil barang barangnya yang berserakan dimeja kemudian memasukannya dengan asal ke ransel imutnya.

"B-Byunnie!"

"ya?" Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menyahut pada Kyungsoo

"akhir pekan ini jadi menginap di rumahku kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya setengah gugup

"hu'um. Hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu ya" Baekhyun menjawab dengan ceria

"jinjja?"

"yup. Kau senang bukan?" Baekhyun

"iya. Terima kasih mau menemani akhir pekanku" Kyungsoo melirik jam "ah aku harus pergi. Oppaku menjemput untuk makan siang bersama. Sampai nanti Byunnie!" Kyungsoo dengan kacamata besarnya berlari keluar kelas

"ya! Sejak kapan dia punya kakak laki-laki?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Dia kembali membereskan barang barangnya lalu bergegas menuju Cafe. Awalnya ia ingin mengunjungi Cafe hanya untuk bersantai dan makan siang. Tetapi kini berubah, dia ke Cafe untuk bertemu Luhan dan merayakan kelulusannya yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

...

"Chiubaby cafe?" Baekhyun mendongak membaca plang besar pada cafe itu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Kenapa eonni tidak merayakannya di Chattime? Atau Starbucks? Atau Baskin Robbin? Kenapa harus dicafe dengan nama aneh begini?"

"EKHEM" Seuara deheman seseorang dibelakangnya

"kau mengagetkanku" Baekhyun menoleh pada orang tersebut

"Aku pemilik Cafe dengan nama aneh ini. Dan kau nona manis, mau tetap diam disana atau masuk lalu kusiapkan makanan terbaik kami. Hmm?"

"ehehe.. maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku akan masuk" dia membungkuk kemudian masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun tercengang dengan konsep dan desain Cafe itu, dia tak sanggup menutup mulutnya yang masih ber'O ria.

"WHOAA—DAEBAAAKK!" Baekhyun spontan bertepuk tangan. Sadar orang orang menatapnya dengan aneh Baekhyun pun duduk dikursi yang sudah owner cafe itu siapkan.

"kau ingin sesuatu nona manis?" owner cafe itu tersenyum mengerikan

"a..aku mau sesuatu yang berbau stroberi, chesee cake, atau yoghurt"

"akan aku siapkan yang terbaik nona manis" Dia berlalu menuju dapur

"mengerikan.." komentar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengetuk ngetuk meja, dia melirik kearah pintu setiap kali ada orang yang masuk. Ini sudah ke 8 kali nya dan dia spontan berdiri, si pelaku yang baru saja masuk pun melihat kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, Pria itu menunjuk kearah dapur yang bersebelahan dengan kantor Cafe itu, Baekhyun dengan jarinya mengisyaratkan'OK' dan dia duduk kembali.

Owner cafe itu datang tepat dua detik setelah Baekhyun duduk

"ini Alfajores. Tetapi ini special untukmu! Diisi dengan Cream Strawberry dan dicelup kedalam Yoghurt. Ini Cheese Cake dan Strawberry Creamy Latte. Jika ada tambahan kau bisa memanggilku nona manis!"

"ehehe.. Gamsahamnida" Baekhyun tersenyum ragu

"Kau mengenal lelaki tampan yang baru saja masuk?" Owner cantik bermata sipit itu bertanya

"um" Baekhyun mengangguk "dia bertemu denganku saat di Club empat bulan lalu. Dia sahabat karib 'pacarku'. Namanya Oh Sehun, CEO dari perusahaan percetakan terbesar. Umurnya dua puluh lima tahun april ini, tingginya seratus delapan puluh lima senti, golongan darahnya O, sikapnya dingin, dan tubuhnya menggairahkan"

"dia menyalurkan dana untuk Cafe ini. Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya begitu dalam?!"

"Noona. Sebaiknya kau tidak mendengarkan gadis ini, dia selalu ceplas ceplos" si yang dibicarakan memecah ketegagan.

"omo kau mengagetkanku Sehunnie. Duduklah dan akan aku buatkan kesukaaanmu" si Ownerpun melangkah pergi. Sehun duduk dihadapan Baekhyun dan memulai pembicaraan "Kabarmu?" Tanya pria itu.

"baik. Oppa? Masih datang ke Club?"

"cukup baik dan aku tak datang lagi kesana."

"baguslah. Aku menghawatirkan psikologismu oppa. Saat itu kau sangat tertekan"

"itu bahkan sudah berlalu. Bagaimana Jongin?"

"tetap menyebalkan"

"kau selalu begitu padanya. Putuskan saja" Sehun tersenyum

"tidak, aku punya rencana lain"

"terserah. Apa dia selesai dengan Pascasarjananya?"

"yup. Dia akan wisuda sebentar lagi"

"wow. Aku akan menyiapkan pesta untuknya" Sehun semangat

"dan aku tidak peduli"

"kau sendirian?" Sehun mengalihkan dari pembicaraan paling menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

"ah, aku menunggu Luhan Eonnie"

"eonnie? Yang kutahu kau hanya punya Kris Hyung"

"dia seniorku. Usianya masih dua puluh tiga tahun april nanti tapi dia akan menyandang gelar sarjana dalam waktu dekat ini. Hebat kan?"

"april nanti? Berarti usianya baru dua puluh dua tahun?"

"yup. Hebat kan?"

"tidak juga. Aku bahkan menyelesaikan studi Pacsasarjanaku diusia dua puluh dua tahun kurang sebulan. Mana yang seharusnya kau puji hebat?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan sinis "Luhan eonnie menyelesaikan sarjananya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia yatim piatu dan tinggal sendirian. Mana yang lebih menakjubkan?"

"ya kuakui dia cukup hebat."

"Tch.. menyebalkan. Kau akan takjub melihatnya"

"kita lihat saja nanti manis. Kau tahu? Seleraku terlalu tinggi"

"aku tahu omong kososngmu itu tuan Oh" Baekhyun membuka ponselnya dan membalas pesan dari Luhan.

Tak lama setelah itu Owner dengan mata sipit dan senyuman yang mengerikan bagi Baekhyun itupun datang, membawa semangkuk makaroni panggang, beberapa cookies dan segelas Americano di cup tinggi yang mengebul.

Lonceng yang menempel dipintu berbunyi, menandakan seseorang masuk, orang itu Berjalan kearah Baekhyun "Eonnie!" Baekhyun berdiri dengan sejuta senyuman, Sehun masih duduk tetapi matanya mengikuti mata Baekhyun.

"ah annyeonghaseyo" gadis itu membungkuk mendapati Baekhyu dengan orang lain.

"Sehun oppa. Ini Luhan eonnie. Luhan Eonnie, ini Sehun oppa"

"Luhan imnida." Dia mengulurkan tangan.

Spontan sehun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Oh Sehun. Salam kenal Luhan-sshi"

"ah salam kenal tuan" Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kakinya kecil dan jenjang, lebih tinggi dan ramping dibanding Baekhyun, kulitnya putih. Tubuhnya membentuk S line cukup sempurna, dadanya cukup besar, Sehun sedikit mengira ngira, mungkin dia D Cup? Yang jelas lebih kecil sedikit dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya oriental, khas orang Asia. Bibirnya tipis, dipoles dengan lipstick merah jambu. Matanya berbinar binar, seperti rusa kecil. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang, sedikit bergelombang, berwarna sweet orange, cokleat bersemu orange. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga kiri. Dan yang kanan dibiarkan menutupi telinga. Dia mengenakan mini dress berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dan dipadu dengan tas tangan berwarna senada. Tak lupa sepatu dengan heels rendah berwarna merah muda yang bertengger sempurna dikakinya.

 _Dia cantik, dia manis, dia lembut, dia malaikat dan dia sempurna._ Sehun berkata dalam lubuk hatinya.

"ah maaf aku mencuri tempat dudukmu"

"ah tidak apa apa tuan. Biar aku mengambil kursi untuk duduk disini" Luhan mengambil kursi di meja sebelah dan duduk menghadap jendela, Baekhyun menyesal karena memilih meja dengan dua kursi. Dia dengan terpaksa harus merelakan Luhan duduk sejajar dengan meja bundar didepannya.

"Eonnie sudah pesan sesuatu?"

"nanti saja." Luhan tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya "ini jadwal wisudaku. Harusnya ada undangan untuk orang tua" Luhan menyerahkan kertas berbungkus plastik pada Baekhyun.

"ah tentu saja ada, Eonni adalah Mahasiswi terbaik bukan? Pasti Universitas meniapkan kursi untuk Wali dari Mahasiswa/i terbaik dari setiap jurusannya. Iya bukan?" Baekhyun menjawab cepat

"kurasa begitu.. Baekhyun..apa boleh aku meminta Kris oppa datang sebagai waliku?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak "Sebenarnya bisa saja Eonnie. Tapi Oppa selalu ada tugas mendadak, Eonnie tahu kan? Sebentar lagi dia akan kedatangan Bos baru dan dia akan naik jabatan. Mungkin untuk dua minggu ini dia sangat sibuk. Maafkan aku Eonnie" Baekhyun sedih, tapi luhan lebih sedih dan dia sedikit kecewa.

Sehun masih asyik dengan santapannya sambil mendengarkan kedua gadis itu bercengkrama. Dia melihat Luhan dengan wajah kecewanya ' _malaikatku berwajah sedih seperti ini? Keparat kalian berdua!'_ ya Kris dan Baekhyun yang Sehun maksud.

"kemana orang tua mu?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang masih menunduk sedih

"ah.. mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan." Luhan masih menunduk.

"ah.. maafkan aku"

"ah tidak apa apa Sehun-sshi"

Sehun mengambil surat undangan itu. Ya, surat undangan wisuda yang seharusnya diberikan untuk orang tua. Sehun membolak balik undangan itu. Dia menaruhnya kembali diatas meja, lalu mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya tak lupa dengan pena yang selalu bertengger di saku jasnya.

"kapan acara Wisudamu?" Sehun buka mulut dengan santainya

"Sabtu depan Sehun-sshi"

Sehun berdiri dan meletakkan Jasnya dipundak Luhan sontak membuat gadis seputih salju itu menengok kearahnya, ia terkejut.

"disini AC nya cukup kencang. Pakailah itu. Dan bolehkah aku yang mewakili orang tuamu?"

"eh?"

"ini nomer telfonku. Hubungi aku tiga hari sebelum Wisudamu. Ku ambil ini" dia mengambil undangan wisuda itu dan memasukkannnya kedalam saku celananya. Dia meraih cup Americanonya kan menggigit sekeping Cookies, dan dia memasukkan sisa Cookies yang dia gigit kedalam mulut Luhan yang masih terbuka kaget.

"aku pergi _sweet heart_ " Sehun tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dengan cookies dibibirnya, dan ia merona parah.

"YA! SEHUN KEPARATT!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Sehun selesai dari kasir dan melambaikan tangan saat ia mencapai pintu, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal.

"eonnie maafkan si-"

"siapa dia?" Luhan dengan pipi merahnya menatap Baekhyun

"dia Oh Sehun Eonnie. CEO dari Oh Corp, perusahaan percetakan terbesar itu. Eonnie tahu? Perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan penerbitan Kris oppa."

"apa dia orang baik? Kau mengenalnya dimana?"

"aku mengenalnya di Club saat dia sedang terpuruk Eonnie."

"oh.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Mencengkram Jas yang mengeluarkan aroma tubuh lelaki yang memabukkan dan membuatnya semakin merona

"eonnie kelihatan menikmati aroma dari jas itu. Kalau boleh aku komentar, Eonnie cocok dengannya. Hehe" Baekhyun tertawa menggoda Eonnienya itu.

"ha-hah?" Wajah Luhan merah padam

"mmmm pura pura tidak mengerti" Baekhyun menggoda Luhan lagi.

"ya Byun Baekhyunn!" dan Baekhyun tertawa sekali lagi

...

Malam itu Baekhyun membuka kaleng Cola keduanya sambil menganti-ganti Channel TV dengan bosan, dia sudah melakukannya kurang lebih setengah jam. Menunggu kakaknya yang seperti tiang listrik itu kembali. Baekhyun nyaris saja menutup matanya dan terlelap, sampai suara pintu tertutup memecah keheningan dan membuat niatnya tertidur hilang.

"Oppaa! Lama sekali!" Baekhyun mengeluh mendapati Kris menghampirinya dengan wajah lesu, lemah dan lunglai

"maaf Baekkie. Hari ini banyak sekali problem. Belum lagi amarah bos naik turun seiring dengan pergantian jabatannya. Aku lelah sekali"

"sudah makan?" Baekhyun berdiri seraya melepaskan dasi yang menyimpul pada leher kakaknya

"sudah"

"mau Cola? Atau Chips?" Baekhyun mengiming-imingi Kris

"tentu. Kau tahu sekali aku sedang lelah"

"tapi poles dulu Kuteks di kukuku? Ne oppa?"

"huft-baik baik" Kris mengalah dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun, soal mengurus adiknya ini dia sangat handal. Mulai dari mencat kuku, mencatoki rambut Baekhyun sampai mewarnai rambutnya. Semua bisa Kris lakukan.

"jangan coba coba mewarnai rambutmu lagi. Arraseo?" Kris fokus pada jari jari lentik adiknya

"apa ada masalah ? kenapa oppa harus melarangku?"

"aku suka dengan rambut hazelmu. Kalau kau berani coba-coba. Akan kucepak rambutmu. Arraseo?" Ancam Kris

"arraseo oppa" Baekhyun tersenyum

Setelah selesai dengan sepuluh jari tangan adiknya Kris meraih sekaleng Cola dihadapannya, dia membuka dan meminumnya cepat. "akhir pekan nanti adalah pesta perpisahan Bos. Dan pesta penyambutan untuk Bos baru kami"

"Boss? Kau senang menyebutnya dengan itu?"

" ya Boss. Keren bukan?" Kris tertawa keras

"ck.. seperti bukan perusahaan saja"

"Boss baru itu adalah Juniorku di SMA dulu"

"jinjja? Who daebak! Dia bahkan _melangkahimu_!"

"ya Baekhyun sialan! Dia hanya terlalu overpintar dan overkaya!"

"mian oppa" Baekhyun masih tersenyum jahil

"jadi akhir pekan ini-

 _ **PIIIPPP**_

Suara nyaring dari Handphone Baekhyun membuat Kris harus menghentian aktivitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun sebal

"Yeoboseyo?"

.

"ah Kyungie. Ada apa?"

.

"mwo?!"

.

"padahal kau sangat antusias tadi siang?"

.

"aahh.. kau membiarkanku menganggur diakhir pekan? Kau jahaat"

.

"Gwaenchanayo Kyungie"

.

"nde.."

.

Kemudian panggilan berakhir "Kyungie membatalkan acara menginap kami. Ah aku benar benar menganggur akhir pekan ini.."

"aku bahkan tidak bertanya" Kris menjawab dengan santai

"ya! Oppa jahat sekali" Baekhyun melempar bantal pada Kris

"aku hanya membicarakan realita adikku sayang"

"tch.." Baekhyun mengumpat

"ah. Biarkan aku melanjutkan perkataanku. Jadi akhir pekan ini aku tidak akan berada dirumah seharian penuh. Aku akan berpesta"

"hmm begitu. Apa dipestamu menggunakan Jas, Tuxedo, Gaun dan sebagainya?"

"yup tentu saja ini acara semi-formal"

"kalau begitu aku ikut"

"hei hei hei siapa kau di perusahaanku? Sampai ingin ikut segala" Kris merespon dengan ketus

"aah oppa kumohon."

"tidak"

"oppaa kumohon."

"ti..dak!"

"kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan hari tanpamu di Club"

"silahkan"

"dan bermalam bersama seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Kemudian melakukan sex panas diranjang hotel"

"kau? Melakukan sex? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Kau bahkan belum pernah berciuman" ucap Kris dengan nada merendahkan

"oppa boleh saja meremehkanku. Tapi aku mengenal benyak sekali pengusaha dan CEO dari perusahaan besar, dan aku yakin mereka akan sangat puas denganku"

"kau mulai jadi perayu?"

"iya jika oppa tetap melarangku ikut"

"kau boleh jadi perayu kalau begitu"

"oke. Kuhubungi lelaki-lelaki itu sekarang" Baekhyun meraih kembali ponselnya yang baru saja ia lempar saat mengakhiri telfon dengan Kyungsoo

"Kau serius?" Kris membulatkan matanya

"tentu. Siapa yang harus kuhubungi duluan? Junmyeon ahjussi?"

"yak" Kris mulai terkejut "Junmyeon si kepala rumah sakit Seoul?"

"atau Choi Minho Ahjussi?"

"yakk! Dia bahkan sudah beristri!"

"aku tahu itu, bahkan aku yang membuatnya menikah dengan istrinya sekarang"

"ya aku tahu pekerjaanmu cukup mulia."Kris mengakui pekerjaan adiknya

"bagaimana dengan Kim Jongdae si Ketua di bidang Translator?"

"yak! Kau ini! Dia bahkan bawahanku!" Kris berbicara semakin keras

"atau.." dan sekarang Kris menatap Baekhyun tajam

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Kris dengan nakal, "Oh Se-hun? Kurasa dia yang paling menggoda" Kalau saja Baekhyun bukan adik kandungnya mungkin Kris sudah melahap bibir manis dan tubuh semok adiknya itu. Baekhyun membuka kontak Sehun dan dengan segera menghubunginya. Dia menaruh ponselnya tepat ditelinga kiri.

"Baik baik BYUN BAEKHYUN! Kau boleh ikut kepestaku! Jadi tutup telponmu dan urungkan niatmu menjadi gadis perayu! Se-ka-rang!"

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan dan melempar ponselnya asal. "Yeaaaaay—gomawoyo oppaa!" Dia memeluk Kris erat

"saranghae~"

"tch ada ada saja" Kris menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"akan kupesankan Dress untukmu" katanya kemudian

"aku ingin warna pink!" Baekhyun berteriak penuh keceriaan

"apa? Ini pesta formal! Astaga!"

"ada yang aneh dengan warna pink?"

"tentu saja! Itu warna anak kecil Baekhyun!" Kris tak habis pikir dengan adiknya

"kalau begitu merah darah? Kurasa itu lebih menggoda iman. Atau merah menyala? Atau Hitam?"

"baik Pink" Kris menyerah

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan "aku ingin mini dress dengan bagian dada rendah"

"Apa?!"

"ayolah oppa, biarkan aku terliat seksi sebagai adikmu"

"kau akan dianggap pelacur idiot!" Kris emosi

"Kalau begitu Party dress."

"itu lebih parah Byun Baekhyun! Oh tuhan!" Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Babydoll dress?"

"itu sama saja dengan permintaan awalmu! Halter dress saja bagaimana?"

"tidak mau"

"kau tetap terlihat ' _wow_ ' dengan Halter Dress"

Baekhyun cemberut

"Halter Dress plus salon? Bagaimana?"

"riasan oppa jauh lebih baik dari salon. Aku tidak suka kesalon"

"kalau begitu Halter dress plus Pink Peep toe? Bagaimana?"

"aku sudah punya peep toe oppa. Kau membelikannya saat natal"

Kris menepuk jidatnya "baik.. Halter dress dan sepasang Stilleto Pink? Bagaimana?"

"Stilleto lima belas sentimeter" Baekhyun tersenyum, kakaknya menyenangkan kalau diajak kompromi begini.

"akan kusesuaikan agar kau sepadan dengan tinggi badanku. Bagaimana?"

"Call!" Baekhyun dan Kris berjabat tangan

...

Kyungsoo masih menatap buku bukunya dengan lemas, apartemennya terasa sunyi, semua barang telah dikemas dan siap diangkut besok pagi. Dia menutup bukunya, membuka kacamata yang selalu membingkai mata indahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Seseorang lelaki dewasa menghampirinya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Mengeluh dengan keputusanku?"

Kyungsoo sontak mengengok kebelakang, mendapati seorang lelaki yang ia yakini baru saja selesai mandi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak.. aku senang akhirnya kita punya rumah sendiri." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan lelaki itupun tersenyum.

"bagus kalau begitu. Siapa yang kau hubungi tadi?"

"sahabatku. Byun Baekhyun"

"kau punya sahabat? Wow aku terkejut. Hahaha"

"apa sebegitu penyendirinya aku sampai rasanya kau aneh mendengarnya" Kyungsoo protes

"cukup. Dulu kau selalu menyendiri bukan? Dan sekarang mendengar kau punya sahabat rasanya aku seperti mendapat kado dari Santa. Aku harus melihatnya"

"melihat siapa sahabatku?"

"yup. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya, karena membuat 'adik'ku yang sangat sanagt kusayangi ini menjauh dari kesendiriran"

"oppa berlebihan" Kyungsoo bersandar pada lelaki itu dan tersenyum lagi.

...

 **Wednesday 5** **th** **February /** **12** **:00** **AM** **/ Seoul, South Korea**

"cepatlah! Kau membuat kakiku rontok!" Kris melayangkan protes keenam belas kalinya pada Baekhyun

"oppa harus tahu kalau mencari sepatu itu lebih sulit ketimbang mencari pasangan hidup!"

"tch.. anak kecil tau apa soal pasangan hidup"

"aku bukan anak kecil oppa!" Mereka adu mulut di jalanan kota Seoul, sibuk menjelajahi pusat perbelanjaan.

"kau bahkan baru duapuluh satu tahun. Dan aku dua puluh tujuh tahun"

"dan oppa belum memiliki pasangan hidup!" Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataan Kris dengan ceria kemudian berlari kecil

"ya!" Kris mengejar adiknya, dan dia bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah tak lama kemudian.

"jangan membuatku marah Byun Baekhyun!"

"oppa menjengkelkan kalau marah marah begitu" Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"kau yang membuatku begini. Jadi adakah kata yang lebih kasar dari menjengkelkan? Dan itu untukmu!"

"santailah oppa~ kau masih punya banyak waktu bukan~? Lagipula ini masih siang!"

"tidak jika itu untuk bermain-main, pilihlah Stilletomu dengan cepat lalu kita kembali kerumah. Arraseo?"

"nde.." Baekhyun menyerah

Tak lama setelah adu mulut kecil itu usai , Baekhyun menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Sepasang Stilleto berwarna rose pink, dia takjub dengan keindahan stiletto barunya, meskipun harganya tidak seberapa tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dari bahagia. Tanpa sadar Kris menyimpulkan sebuah garis penuh arti dibibirnya.

"jangan menyesal ikut pestaku."

"kenapa harus menyesal?"

"karena kau datang atas namaku, dan kau tak boleh jauh dari tanganku"

"begitukah? Pesta macam apa yang seformal itu?"

"ini semi-formal. Dan ini pesta peringatan, tidak ada dentuman keras musik, tida ada lampu disko, tidak ada ' _minum gila gilaan'_. Kita kebanyakan hanya duduk, mendengarkan beberapa cuap cuap dari pak tua, lalu cuap cuap dari Boss baruku, makan dengan nuansa formal, music klasik, dan kembali duduk dan meneguk Wine bersama sama"

"tidak masalah"

"kau takkan bosan? Kau yakin?"

"aku yakin. Mungkin.. entahlah"

Kris tersenyum "aku harap kau tak membuatku malu"

"ohoho.. tenang saja oppaku tersayang Kris Wu. Aku takkan membuatmu malu"

"jangan banyak bertingkah nanti. Kau mengerti!" itu perintah, bukan sebuah pertanyaan, percayalah.

"okay"

…

"Bereskan semua belanjaanmu dan aku akan kembali sebentar lagi" Kris meraih kunci mobilnya kemudaian melangkah keluar rumah dengan cepat

"oppa! Mau kemana? Yaa! Tunggu!" Baekhyun mengejar Kris meskipun hasilnya sia sia saja

"Makan sianglah dengan temanmu atau siapapun aku tak peduli! Aku pergi dan jangan keayapan!" begitulah suara teriakan Kris dari luar rumah menggema. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Dia tidak ada kelas setiap hari Rabu. Dia memutar otak dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Orang pertama tentu saja Luhan, tapi nihil. Luhan tidak menjawab. Baekhyun beralih pada teman dekatnya Kyungsoo, dan untung saja berhasil

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"ini aku Baekki! Kau tidak menyimpan nomor telfonku?" Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit marah, pasalnya kemarin Kyungsoo menghubunginya. Dan saat ia hubungi Kyungsoo malah bertanya ini siapa? Ckck sedikit mengesalkan memang.

" _Mian Baekki aku sedang tidak pakai Kacamata"_

"ah.. begitu.."

" _jadi ada apa ?"_

"ah.. aku sedang sendirian dirumah. Mau makan siang bersama?"

" _boleh. Chiubaby cafe. Bagaimana? Menu makan siangnya sangat menggugah selera~"_

"ah boleh saja"

" _oke, lima belas menit lagi aku akan berangkat. Pai pai~"_

"nde" dan telfon terputus. Baekhyun melanjutkan perintah kakaknya, membereskan semua hasil belanjaan mereka. kemudian pergi menemui Kyungsoo untuk makan siang. Cukup menaiki Bus selama sepuluh menit dan dia sampai~.

"Ah annyeong Owner-nim" Baekhyu membungkuk pada si Owner yang kemarin sempat ia umpati.

"ah kau lagi. Siapa sih namamu?" Si Owner itu berkacak pinggang

"Byun.. Baekhyun Owner-nim"

"ah aku Xiumin, panggil saja Xiu Eonnie"

"ah arraseo. Xiumin Eonnie~?" Baekhyun beragyo dan Xiumin tercengang

"Aaa Keyeopta~!" dan keduanya tertawa

"ah itu temanku. Aku disana ya Eonnie~" Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu meja

"okay" Xiumin mengacungkan jempol

Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. "Menunggu lama Kyung?" Baekhyun mengalihkan dandangan Kyungsoo dari handphonenya

"ah baru saja sampai. Mari pesan sesuatu, makan dan kita akan mengobrol" Kyungsoo memang penuh aturan, dia seperti Putri raja.

...

"jadi ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun menyendok puddingnya

"eum.. aku ingin kau membantuku. Maukah?" Kyungsoo gugup, bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah sahabat pertamanya

"mwo? Kenapa tidak langsung katakan saja? Aku takkan menolak Kyung~"

"ah.. maaf. Gugup rasanya meminta bantuan teman. Baru kali ini aku melakukannya"

"MWO?!" Baekhyun tersedak, spontan Kyungsoo memberikan air mineralnya pada Baekhyun

"aku tidak biasanya melakukan ini. Lagipula baru kau lah teman yang benar benar mau dekat denganku. Boleh kuanggap kau Sahabatku?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang masih meneguk air mineralnya

"ah terima kasih Kyung" Baekhyun meletakkan gelas yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo, dia membalas tatapan Kyungsoo "Tentu. Jadi.. apa permintaanmu Kyung?"

"kemarin pagi aku baru saja sampai dikediaman baruku.."

"..kau mau membantuku membereskan rumah? Semuanya masih dikemas didalam box. Dan aku belum memiliki satupun pekerja rumah, dan kau tahu bukan bahwa orangtuaku tidak tinggal di Korea. Jadi.. Maukah?"

"sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak

"Call! Ayo pergi!" Baekhyun semangat. Dia menghabiskan puddingnya dan berjalan menuju kasir. Membayar semua makanan mereka

"Jinjja? Ah gomawoyo Byunnie"

"Gwaenchanayo Kyungie"

Kyungsoo bukan main senangnya, dia ber lari menyusul Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangannya. Mereka keluar dari Cafe setelah melambaikan tangan pada Xiumin, si Owner.

"ngomong ngomong aku tidak menraktirmu lho~"

"arraseo. Akan kuganti" Kyungsoo membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mereka berduapun tertawa.

"ah iya, kita bisa bermalam dirumahku~. Akan kupinjamkan pakaian ganti untukmu. Kau mau kan?" Kyungsoo penuh harap

"hmm. Oke! Lagipula kau sendirian kan? Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu. Kau tak bisa melawan perampok bukan?"

"iya. Kau benar"

"aku akan menghubungi oppa saat sampai dirumahmu"

"Gomawo Byunnie. Saranghae" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyundengan senyuman

"ewh.. aku masih menyukai lawan jenis Kyung. Tenanglah, akan kuberikan Jongin padamu. Jadi jangan menyukaiku. Mengerti?" Bakhyun sedikit jijik meski ia tahu bukan seperti itu maksud Kyungsoo.

...

" _siapa temanmu?! Pasti laki laki dari Club ya! Jujur!"_ itu suara Kris dari sebrang sana

"oppa! Bisakah tidak menuduhku sebejat itu! Aku bahkan keclub bukan untuk mabuk mabukan! Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku! Aku lelah dipandang gadis genit oleh mata oppa! Bisakah hilangkan pikiran negatifmu! Aku bahkan masih perawan! Belum pernah berciuman! Belum pernah mabuk mabukan! Temanku perempuan! Kyungsoo! Apa perlu aku mengirimkan foto dan biodata lengkapnya?!" Baekhyun dengan perkataan kakaknya yang tak henti hentinya menganggap Baekhyun sudah menjadi gadis negatif. Saking geramnya Baekhyun bahkan hampir menitikkan air mata. Kyungso yang ada disebelahnya dengan berani meraih ponsel digenggaman Baekhyun.

"A..annyeong oppa. Ini Kyungsoo, bolehkah Baekhyun menginap dirumahku? Aku teman sekelasnya. Dan maaf kalau aku lancang"

" _ah.. begitu rupanya baiklah boleh saja. Saling menjaga ya! Bisa kau berikan kembali pada Baekhyun aku perlu bicara sedikit" Kris melunak_

"Ini oppamu ingin bicara" Kyungsoo memberikan Handphone Baekhyun pada pemiliknya, Baekhyun meraihnya dengan cemberut

"..." Baekhyun diam, sangat lama

" _Yak pabo! Kenapa diam saja?"_

"Pikir sendiri!" Baekhyun menutup telfonnya, dia dengan cekatan mematikan ponselnya. Menghapus air matanya, siapa yang tidak sedih dipandang seperti itu?

"sudah Byunnie. Tenangkan dulu hatimu" Kyungsoo menepuk nepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"maaf ya malah menangis. Ayo kita mulai" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Mengikat kuda rambutnya dengan asal.

Mereka membereskan seisi rumah itu dari ruangan paling belakang, Dapur. Untungnya seluruh furniture telah terpasang rapi. Baekhyun benar benar takjub, sepertinya Kyungsoo benar benar putri Raja. Rumah ini terlalu besar jika dia hanya tinggal seorang diri.

"Byunnie, kita hanya perlu membereskan lantai bawah saja. Lalu beralih kekamarku. Arra?" Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengelapi jendela jendela rumahnya.

"nde" suara Baekhyun yang tertutupi masker, dari arah Dapur.

Baekhyun dengan penglihatannya percaya kalau Kyungsoo ini Putri Raja, rumahnya terlalu luar biasa. Tetapi disisi lain dia merasa Kyungsoo ini lebih dari cinderella. Lihat bagaimana gesitnya dia merapihkan segala sesuatunya? Dia begitu teliti meskipun dengan kacamata besarnya. Rammbut hitamnya menjuntai tanpa diikat sehelaipun. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

Seluruh peralatan dapur, isi kulkas, kamar mandi, Ruang keluarga, meja dan kursi makan, figura, menyapu, mengelap debu, mengepel, menyimpan dan menggantung foto foto diseluruh area Ruang Keluarga. Semuanya selesai. Baekhyun terduduk disofa ruang keluarga dia benar benar berbanding terbalik dengan saat datang tadi, sekarang ia kotor dan bersimbah keringat. Dia menatap foto Kyungsoo yang terpampang disana, Kyungsoo dengan ibu dan Ayahnya. Foto kelulusan Sekolah Dasar Kyungsoo masih dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya, Foto kelulusan Sekolah menengah Pertama masih Kyungsoo beserta Ayah dan Ibunya, Namun di Foto kelulusan bertambah jumlah personilnya, Kyungsoo, ayahnya, Ibunya, dan seseorang yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai kakak angkatnya atau bahkan Kakaknya yang terpisahkan. Mengingat kemarin Kyungsoo berkata 'Oppanya' akan menjemput untuk makan siang. Baekhyun yakin mereka bukan Saudara Kandung, Baekhyun tau betul adat seorang saudara laki laki, mereka jarang bersikap romantis dan kekeluargaan dengan saudara perempuannya. Bahkan untuk makan siang bersamapun rasanya tidak penting. Foto Kyungsoo dan 'Kakak'nya itu cukup banyak, dimulai dari foto formal, selca, sampai Party time. Baekhyun juga menemukan foto Kyungsoo kecil, dengan seorang lelaki yang usianya terlihat cukup jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah kakak laki laki Kyungsoo yang terpisah selama Kyungsoo kecil dan dipertemukan kembali saat Kyungsoo beranjak dewasa. Baekhyun mengangguk ngangguk. Baekhyun menyadari satu hal, Kakak kyungsoo sangat tampan. Dia terlihat menawan disetiap potretnya. Rasanya ia mungkin saja Jatuh Cinta pada kakak Kyungsoo. Dari salah satu figura dimana foto Kyungsoo kecil sedang duduk dan disebelahnya berdiri seorang anak laki laki yang memakai seragam sekolah dasar yang menunduk mendekap Kyungsoo. Dari figura itu dia tahu, nama kakak Kyungsoo adalah Chanyeol.

"Byunnie! Naiklahh.. kau harus mandi, aku sudah selesai jadi pakailah kamar mandinya"

"ndeee!" Baekhyun membalas teriakan Kyungsoo dari lantai bawah. Dia bergegas menaiki tangga, namun astaga lihatlah! Bahkan tangganya terbagi dua! Mana yang harus Baekhyun pilih?

"Kyungiee! Tangga kiri atau Kanan?" Baekhyun berteriak

"Kanan Byunnie" Kyungsoo balas berteriak.

Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga yang bukan main banyaknya, dia berfikir kalau dia yang tinggal disini dia akan membuat elevaor atau bahsan sebuah lift! Baekhyun dengan terengah masuk kekamar yang ia percayai adalah kamar sahabat barunya.

"astaga rumah ini keterlaluan. Aku lelah" Baekhyun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo

"maafkan aku karena memaksamu Byunnie, berendamlah dengan air hangat. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku harus membeli bahan masakan. Aku lupa belanja"

"mwo? Kau mau meninggalkanku dirumah sebesar ini sendirian?!"

"aku tidak lama Baekhyun. Tunggulah, Kyungsoo menyimpan Handuknya dan berlari menuruni tangga, namun ia berhenti. Ia ingat sesuatu "Byunnie! Bajumu ganti untukmu kuletakkan diatas kasur! Aku pergi!" dia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dengan lemas Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo, dia sudah terlalu gerah, dengan cepat ia melepas ikata rambutnya. Melepas seluruh pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya dan melilitkan handuk ke badannya. Membawa baju ganti yang Kyungsoo berikan agar ia bisa langsung berganti dikamar mandi. Dan lihatlah ini dia bahkan punya wastafel dan cermin didalam kamar mandinya belum lagi Bathtub dan kotak shower? Oh yatuhan dia bener benar putri raja, dan jangan lupakan berbagai perawatan tubuh untuk mandinya. Demi tuhan Baekhyun ingin sekali seperti ini. Dia menyalakan Shower dengan air hangat, membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya kemdian ia berendam dengan air hangat setelahnya. Saking nyamanya dengan aroma susu dan mawar yang menguar dari dalam Bathtub dia sampai terlelap beberapa menit, sampai ia merasa kedinginan dan keluar dari sana. Ia mendengar Kyungsoo telah masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi. Ia dengan cepat mengelap tubuhnya, dan mengusap ngusap rambutnya dengan handuk secara perlahan, setelah sedikit kering dia memakai baju ganti yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Celana pendek kain sepaha dan kaus hitamputih berlengan pendek. Sepasang pakaian dalam dan secarik kertas bertuliskan bahwa _'underwear itu belum pernah kupakai. Jadi pakailah. Aman kok_ _-kyungsoo-'_. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pesan lucu sahabatnya. Ia memakai Bra dan celana dalam berwarna pink itu. Dan ya tuhan! Mereka bahkan terlalu sempit, payudara Baekhyun bahkan terlihat akan tumpah keluar, ah dia malu sekali menatap bayangannya dicermin. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikan itu dia dengan cepat mengenakan celana pendek yang sialnya membuat tubuh sintalnya semakin terbentuk, dia merutuki tubuh semok yang tak pernah ia banggakan. Dengan gerakan yang relalu risih dan gelisah , handuk yang menggantung dipundaknya jatuh, mempertontonkan tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun. Dia mengambil handuk itu dan boom! Tepat saat itu pula pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan seseorang menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa gesa.

"menggodaku eoh?" Dari tangan yang menempel dipundak dan suaranya tentu saja Baekhyun tau ini bukan Kyungsoo, dia seorang lelaki dengan gairah menggebu gebu. Dia memejamkan mata takut, lelaki itu dengan terburu buru membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan dengan sekali tarik ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ketembok seraya mencium bibirnya, Baekhyun mengerjap, matanya terbuka.. ini kakak Kyungsoo, Chanyeol...

Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya, setelah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya yang hitam berkilau. Dia melihat sepasang sepatu wedgess pink bertengger didekat pintu, Kyungsoo sudah pulang begitulah pikirnya. Ia melepas jas dan dasinya, melemparkannya asal kesalah satu Sofa diruang tamu. Dia membuka dua kancing kemeja hitamnya, dia sangat lelah. Sambil menggulung lengan bajunya dia menelusuri seluruh isi ruangan. Mancari Kyungsoo. Tetapi tak kunjung ia temukan. Ia menaiki tangga kiri, membuka salah satu kamar yang didalam nya masih terisi dengan box box besar, itu kamarnya. Ia beralih menatap pintu kamar disebrang sana. Lampunya menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol berjalan dan membuka pintu itu, kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya terdengar suara kecipak gemercik air dari bathtub menandakan seseorang sedang berendam didalam sana. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menaruh pakaian kotornya begitu saja dilantai. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pakaian yang tergeletak itu kemudian _byuur-_ suara air. Seseorang didalam sana telah keluar dari bathtubnya. Dia memandangi pakaian itu dengan bingung, Chanyeol meraih bra berwarna merah terang yang tergeletak disana, ia tahu, ini bukan milik Kyungsoo. Warnanya terlalu berani dan ukurannya terlalu besar. Ia tahu betul lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghirup aroma dari pakaian dalam itu

"argh.. wanginya terlalu menggoda" Chanyeol seperti orang mabuk sekarang, hanya karena menghirup aroma dari pakaian dalam wanita. Oh ayolah.

"sejak kapan dia belajar merayu? Ck harus diberi pelajaran." Chanyeol menyeringai dan mencium pakaian dalam itu seakan akan bra itu adalah kekasihnya.

Dengan santai dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati _santapannya_ tengah menungging mengambil seutas kain yang bernama handuk yang kini telah berdiri tegak dan masih memunggunginya. Dengan Gairah tertahan dan suara beratnya Chanyeol meraih pundak gadis yang ia yakini adalah Kyungsoo,

"Menggodaku eoh?" Dalam sekejab bibirnya bertautan dengan gadis itu, ia mencumbu gadis itu dengan liar tanpa ampun, tanpa membuka mata Chanyeol tahu gadis itu sudah luluh.

"ahh.." Lihat desahan yang gadis itu lontarkan, itu desah kenikmatan, pikir Chanyeol. Ciuman kasar itu sekarang berubah menjadi perang lidah, dan berevolusi menjadi _French Kiss_ yang menggairahkan, kedua tangan gadis itu terperangkap diatas kepalanya dengan genggaman tsebelah tangan Chanyeol, dengan gesit tangannya tang terbebas menyentuh payudara gadis dihadapannya. Tanpa membuka mata Chanyeol meremas payudara gadis itu dengan lembut, sampai ia rasa payudara gadis ini terlalu menakjubkan dan benarbenar bukan milik Kyungsoo. Terlalu besar dan berisi. Dengan terpaksa dia membuka mata dan mengakhiri ciuman panasnya. Dia mendapati gadis itu ternyata benar bukan Kyungsoo. Dia menatap Chanyeol takut dan butiran kristal air mata jatuh dari mata sipitnya ke wajahnya yang cantik, dia sedikit terisak, saliva masih menggantung disisi bibirnya. Chanyeol terpana sesaat dan melepaskan kekungannya pada gadis itu.

"ciuman itu. Ciuman pertamaku" Gadis itu menangis dengan lembut "dan kau mencurinya.." dia semakin terisak.

"maaf.. aku terlalu lelah dan kau terlihat begitu.. akh!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutya pelan

"maafkan aku.. siapa namamu,?" Chanyeol mengambil kaus yang ada disebelah wastafel kemudian memakaikannya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya. Kaus yang ia pakaikan terlalu ketat.

"Byun Baekhyun" gadis itu menunduk. Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai hazel Baekhyun.

"apa kau.." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ".. Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendongak sedikit masih dengan air mata dan pipi yang memerah karena tangisan.

"iya. Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang menghiasi figura figura di lantai bawah. Dan, maafkan aku.. aku terlalu-" ucapannya terhenti, Bekhyun merangkak sedikit dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir apel Chanyeol, merasakan nikmatnya lelaki ini. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dia tidak peduli siapa Baekhyun. Dia hanya terlalu menginginkan gadis ini. Baekhyun menggantukan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Dan _French Kiss_ yang nikmat itu terjadi lagi. Mereka berbagi saliva lama sekali, Sampai Baekhyun melepas tautan mereka, dia butuh oksigen.

"aah.. ma..maaf" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dileher Chanyeol dengan tidak rela.

"tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Kau teman Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun meraih tangan itu "iya. Kau kakaknya kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kemejanya agak lusuh dan kancingnya terbuka dua. Dia melihat dada bidang dan perut berotot Chanyeol yang terutupi oleh kemeja Hitam itu. _Ahh.. bagaimana bisa tubuhnya yang tertutup kain itu menggodaku?_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol menengok kekiri dan kekanan "iya, begitulah" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

 _Ahh.. kau lihat tangan besar itu?_ Baekhyun kembali berucap didalam hatinya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Ya.. tangan itu sudah menyentuh dan menggoda payudaraku. Dan.. ah kau bisa melihat lengan kekarnya? Ungh.. aku tidak tahan lagi._

Baekhyun memandangi sesuatu yang benar benar menarik perhatiannya. Gundukan diantara kaki Chanyeol, tepat diselangkangannya.

 _Ah aku gila! Kau lihat itu? Kau lihat penisnya yang membengkak didalam sana? Ya tuhan kamana pikiran polosku.._

Mata Baekhyu tertutup oleh nafsu, dia melangkah dan nyaris saja nafsu gilanya menguasai diri. Dia nyaris memberikan keperawanannya untuk lelaki dihadapannya. Untung saja, Akal sehatnya kembali saat ia mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo dari lantai bawah.

"Rahasiakan ini dari Kyungsoo dan ayo turun." Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun

"i..iya"

"itu pasti pakaian Kyungsoo? Maaf ya kalau agak sempit" Chanyeol berubah sedikit lebih santai

"ah.. Gwaenchana."

"kau akan pulang dengan pakaian itu?"

"sepertinya aku akan menginap. Tapi sekarang aku sedikit tidak yakin" ya, tentu saja ia ragu. Siapa yang betah satu atap dengan lelaki asing yang sudah mencumbu mu dan merebut ciuman pertamamu dengan nafsu yang hebat? Siapa?!

Seketika Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbaik kearah Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun berhenti melangkah juga.

Chanyeol meraih pakaian Baekhyun yang tergeletak dilantai tadi, "ini milikmu kan?" Baekhyun merah padam. "Aaaa maafkan aku" dengan gerak cepat ia mengambil pakaian itu namun Chanyeol menahannya

"kau tahu? Kau membuatku gila seketika jika ada di atap yang sama. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengontrol diriku. Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat begitu lembut dan menawan?" Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya

"karena aku masih perawan dan polos" Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat

Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan gusar. "Kau harus pulang, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Makanlah dulu dengan kami lalu katakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa kau ingin pulang. Mengerti?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada memaksa.

" " Baekhyun yang entah kenapa langsung setuju

"aku akan berikan jaketku untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhmu. Dan sebagai gantinya bolehkah aku mengambil ini darimu." Chanyeol menyerahkan seluruh pakaian Baekhyun kecuali bra merahnya.

"t..tapi untuk apa? Kau akan mengguna gunaku?"

"tidak. Hanya untuk membuatku mengingatmu. Byun Baekhyunku.." Chanyeo berkata dengan seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun. Tak lama Chanyeol berjalan santai kekamarnya , Baekhyun sempat mematung dan kemudian mengikutinya.

"ini.. untuk membungkus pakaian kotormu. Dan ini untukmu" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah tas tangan miliknya serta Sweater hitam dan Coat abu abu untuk Baekhyun.

"janji ya jangan mengguna gunaku?"

"untuk apa? Kau bahkan sudah menginginkanku bukan?" Chanyeol menjawab santai dan Baekhyun merona parah.

...

Rasa kecewa menyelimuti wajah Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun mengatakan ia harus pulang. Sandiwara itu berhasil. Kyungsoo merelakan kepergian Baekhyun. Dan kini mereka sudah sampai didepan kediaman Baekhyun. Masih didalam mobil Chanyeol yang sunyi akibat dimatikannya mesin mobil itu.

"turunlah. Dan ingat, jangan menceritakan apapun yang kita lakukan dikamar mandi tadi."

"aku bahkan terlalu malu mengingatnya."

"Bagus"

"boleh aku memanggilmu oppa?" Baekhyun menunduk

"ya. Kau seusia Baekhyun bukan? Kau seharusnya memanggilku demikian"

"oppa.. apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol dengan kecewa dan takut. Ia kecewa jika tidak bisa bertemu dengan pria yang seertinya akan menjadi tambatan hatinya. Sekaligus takut, jika pertemuan mereka hanya 'sebatas ini'.

"Kau menginginkannya? Kita bertemu lagi?" Chanyeol balik bertanya

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun mengangguk. Masih dengan wajah sebelumnya.

"as your wish. _My Bunny_ " Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Dan ciuman itu terjadi lagi..

"akupun menginginkanmu.." Chanyeol berkata disela sela ciumannya. Ciuman itu lagi lagi berevolusi menjadi _French Kiss_ penuh kenikmatan seperti sebelumnya. Ciuman Chanyeol turun keleher Baekhyun. "mulai hari ini kupastikan kau hanya akan mendesahkan namaku.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun keleher Baekhyun. "mulai hari ini kupastikan kau hanya akan mendesahkan namaku, _sayang_ " dia memberikan beberapa Kiss mark di leher putih Baekhyun kemudian tangannya dengan cepat menarik Kaus yang dipakai Baekhyun, dengan sekali tarikan penuh tenaga. Kaus itu robe begitu saja. Otomatis mengekspos payudara indahnya, tak lupa perut nya yang rata. Ciuman itu semakin liar, menjalar ke payudaranya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke kursinya, duduk dipangkuannya dengan sedikit mengangkang. Baekhyun meremas surai hitam Chanyeol seraya memeluknya. Dengan handal Chanyeol menciumi dan menghisap bagian payudara Baekhyun, berganti kiri-dan kanan. Meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan disana. "ahh.. Chanyeol oppa.." Baekhyun hanya mendesah nikmat..

"yeah terus seperti itu, _my babe_ " dia melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Melumat payudara Baekhyun seperti bayi mencari susu ibunya. Dia menghisap payudara Baekhyun.

Didalam mobil itu hanya terdengar suara desahan sexy Baekhyun "ahh.. oppa" atau "ahhh Chanyeol oppa" ya seperti permintaan Chanyeol,Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya dengan sexy dan penuh kenikmatan. Tangan Chanyeol turun ke selangkangan Baekhyun, dan gadis itu membulatkan matanya seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"kumohon jangan lakukan itu." Baekhyun berubah sedih "lakukanlah ketika kau mencintaiku.." "aku tidak ingin sex tanpa Cinta"

"aku mengerti.." Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya, menarik kembali Baekhyun untuk _French Kiss_ dengan jangka waktu cukup panjang.

Setelah baekhyun mengenakan Sweater pemberian Chanyeol yang benar benar kelewat besar ditubuhnya, ia pun turun. Memberikan ciuman singkat untuk Chanyeol kemudian keduanya berpisah. Mobil Chanyeol memutar dan pergi. Baekhyun masih didepan gerbang rumagnya sampai tak lama kemudian Mobil Kris datang dan spontan Baekhyun yang mematung bergerak membuka gerbang.

"Kau tidak meninap?"

"tidak oppa. Aku tidak enak meninggalkan oppa seorang diri, Baekhyun menjawab asal

"aigoo.. adikku romantis sekali" Kris memeluk adiknya dan tersenyum.

Kris melihat adiknya masih setia memeluk sesuatu. "apa itu?"

"Coat dan baju kotorku"

"Coat? Terlihat terlalu besar sepertinya. Milikmu?" Kris heran

"ya. Punyaku" Baekhyun tersenyum.

...

Chanyeol pulang dengan segar, tidak lelah seperti sebelumnya. Dia terduduk dengan wajah cukup sumringah, dia senang kecelakaan yang dialaminya dengan Gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun dapat membuat hatinya diketuk begitu saja oleh gadis itu. Chanyeol ingin sekali lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, dia ingin jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dia ingin melindungi gadis itu, dia ingin merengkuh tubuh pendek gadis itu didalam pelukannya, dia ingin mengelus surai itu setiap hari, dia ingin memiliki Byun Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Sampai Kyungsoo datang dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan kini menghadap Kyungsoo.

"aku pulang" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mereka berciuman. Ya , bibir mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Kepala keduanya menyamping secara menyilang, Kyungsoo kekiri dan Chanyeol kekanan dan begitulah setrusnya. Suara kecipak menandakan mereka sedang bertukar saliva, dan kini mereka bermain lidah. Dan berakhir dengan _French Kiss_ , gaya berciuman favorit Chanyeol. Dan jangan lupa tubuh keduanya saling bertindihan diatas Sofa, dengan lutut yang saling menggoda selangkangan satu sama lain _._

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continue/ END**_

.

.

 _ **Please give your Review, and always support me for the next story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OwyeahEonnie first Fanfiction**_

 **.**

" **BETWEEN TWO HEARTS AND TWO LIPS"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Luhan_

 _Kris Wu_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy, my lovely dovey Readers~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Friday 7** **th** **February / 08:00 AM / Seoul, South Korea**

Setelah hari dimana ia bertemu Park Chanyeol, kakak Kyungsoo yang sangat teramat tampan itu, Baekhyun benar benar tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tidak siap melihat dunia, dan membuka fakta bahwa 'dia menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya untuk orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui'. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, benar benar bodoh. Kini tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak kemerahan, tanda Nafsu yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Namun hari ini pikirannya sudah lebih jernih, ia tahu hal itu tidak perlu disesali sebenarnya. Toh sudah terjadi. Menyesalpun tak guna lagi.

Dia bangun dan memutuskan untuk Mandi. Setelah malam itu, malam dimana Baekhyun ber _french kiss_ ria dengan Chanyeol didalam mobil hitam mengkilapnya, selain dia tidak keluar kamar diapun tidak mandi. Bukan Baekhyun sekali.

 _ **KREEK**_

Dia membuka pintu, melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi. Jam segini biasanya kakaknya masih bercumbu dengan selimut, bantal dan gulingnya. Seluruh ruangan masih terlihat gelap.

Dia bergelut cukup lama dikamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya sampai tak sedikitpun kotoran hinggap ditubuh dan rambutnya. Mengingat dia ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Dia sudah sangat jenuh dengan perkuliahan. Dia ingin menuntaskan kuliahnya dengan cepat dan nilai yang sempurna. Dia akan melamar kerja pada perusahaan tempat kakaknya bekerja, melamar sebagai seorang Translator. Dia kuliah sastra bahasa. Jadi apakah ada pilihan lain? Terlebih dia tidak punya pilihan dan dia hanya ingin bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan kakaknya. Simple saja. Apalagi dengan kenaikan jabatan kakaknya, meski belum tahu pekerjaan kakaknya nanti apa, Baekhyun bisa memanfaatkannya. Masuk kedalam perusahaan itu atas nama baik kakaknya, mengambil keuntungan dari hal semacam itu tidak dosa bukan?

Setelah selesai menata dirinya, dia keluar dengan turtleneck bulu berwarna pink ketat dan skinny jeans. Mengendong ranselnya dan duduk dimeja makan. Dia terkejut, kakaknya sudah rapi. Dia mengenakan celemek agar pakaian kantornya tidak kotor. Selesai beradu dengan menu sarapan sehatnya, dia melepas celemek dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang terletak diujung meja makan mereka. setelah mengambil dan membuka kotak itu ia berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun.

"kau sudah mengeringkan rambutmu?" Kris menyisir rambut Baekhyun

"sudah oppa. Pakai handuk"

"tck.." Kris mengambil sebuah hairdryer dari kamar Baekhyun. Ia mengeringkan rambut adiknya. Baekhyun sampai menutup mata saking nikmatnya, seperti salon. Bahkan lebih baik dari salon. Setelah selesai Kris mencatok rambut adiknya. Hawa panas yang alat itu berikan membuat Kris sedikit berkeringat.

"nah sudah" Kris membereskan semuanya dan duduk untuk sarapan dengan adiknya.

"Gomawoyo oppa. Oppa memang stylist yang terbaik!" Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Dan Kris hanya tersenyum

"Oppa~ aku mau tanya sesuatu" Baekhyun menyuap rotinya

"Apa itu?" Kris masih fokus dengan sayuran kukusnya. Kris sangat suka sayuran, terlebih jika dikukus seperti ini.

"Apa oppa punya hubungan yang buruk dengan Oh Sehun?"

Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya "Tidak juga. Dia sangat sopan padaku, padahal pekerjaannya diatas pekerjaanku. Dia seorang big boss. Dan aku? haha bukan apa apa. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa ditebak dan wajahnya jahat"

"Kurasa oppa juga berwajah jahat"

"Setidaknya aku selalu tersenyum bukan?"

"hahaha oppa benar"

"Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya lebih jauh lagi"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bingung, Kris kelihatan sangat serius sekarang.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh" Jawaban yang sama sekali jauh dari kata memuaskan

"ayo pergi. Kuantar kau kekampus. Aku takkan lama dikantor. Jadi saat kau selesai dengan jam kuliahmu, hubungi aku. mengerti?"

"Dimengerti" Baekhyun tersenyum dan hormat pada Kris. Melihat tingkah adiknya Kris hanya tersenyum.

 **...**

Baekhyun turun dari mobil kakaknya, dia melambai lambai pada kakaknya. Lalu setelah mobilnya pergi meninggalkan wilayah kampus ia bergegas menuju kelasnya yang cukup jauh dari gerbang kampus.

"Kemana saja kau Byunnie?" Kyungsoo panik mendapati Baekhyun datang dari pintu masuknya. Flatshoes berhiaskan pita itu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Kyung. Kemarin aku tidak enak badan" Baekhyun berbohong.

"ah pasti gara gara aku memaksamu rabu kemarin ya? Ah aku benar benar minta maaf padamu Byunnie" Kyung merasa bersalah sekaligus sangat khawatir

"Gwaenchanayo Cuma kedinginan"

"Apa Chanyeol oppa tidak mengantarmu sampai rumah? Ah aku tahu! Pasti AC nya menggebu gebu sampai tubuhmu menggigil? Mian Byunnie.."

"ah tidak tidak! Oppamu bahkan memberikan sweaternya untukku. Dia baik sekali" Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan ' _dia bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamaku dikamar mandi kemarin. Dia juga memberikan kissmark disekujur tubuhku lho~'._ Sangat gila, apa yang akan dipikirkan Kyungsoo nantinya.

"hmm.. begitu. Sekarang sudah baik baik saja kan?" Kyungsoo meraba dahi Baekhyun

"um" dan dia mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendapati kau tak kunjung datang kemarin"

"tak perlu seterkejut itu Kyung. Aku disini sekarang~" Baekhyn tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Kekhawatiran Kyungsoo pun hilang.

...

Setelah melewati dua mata kuliah dan di jam istirahat seseorang gadis dengan gaya kekinian yang diyakini adalah teman sekelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, masuk ke kelas dan berkata bahwa dosen pada pelajaran berikutnya tidak bisa hadir. Itu berarti mereka semua dipulangkan. Masih pukul satu siang. Kyungsoo pamit duluan, dia bilang ada urusan mendadak. Apapun itu Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli. Dia memilih keluar kelas dan menghubungi Kris, dan Kris akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatiannya, disebuah lorong sepi dia mendapati ada beberapa gadis yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari Baekhyun, mereka cukup ribut, tertawa dan bentak-bentak. Membuat Baekhyun menengok dan berlari menuju kerumunann itu. Dia sangat terkejut saat menemukan Luhan Eonnie kesayanganya yang sepertinya tersungkur hingga terduduk jatuh sedang ditarik rambutnya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya.. dijenggut?

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan dia" Baekhyun dengan geram berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki pada perempuan perempuan itu.

"Bakhyunnie? A..aku tidak apa apa. Pergilah." Suaranya lirih menahan tangis

"siapa kau gadis manis? Berani sekali kasar pada kami" itu Taeyeon, perempuan berambut pendek yang sedari tadi Baekhyun lihat sedang menendang pundak Luhan yang terduduk.

"Aku adiknya.." Baekhyun menahan amarah.

"Apa salahnya sampai kalian seketerlaluan ini hah?!"

Mereka semua tertawa keras.

"salahnya? Dia selalu salah anak manis" itu Seohyun

Kerumunan gadis gadi itu tertawa dengan tingkah Baekhyun. disana ada Yoona yang masih asyik menjengguti sambil menyumpahi Luhan dengan kata kata kasar yang tidak pantas untuk seorang gadis. Ada Seohyun, Jessica dan Taeyeon yang kelihatannya hanya ikut ikutan. Ada juga Yuri yang menatap Baekhyun sambil berfikir keras.

"hei tunggu! Aku ingat anak ini!" itu suara Yuri.

"siapa dia?!" Yoona yang sedari tadi menjenggut Luhan dan kelihatannya dialah yang punya masalah dengan Luhan

"sepertinya aku juga mengenalnya" kali ini Jessica, gadis cantik bak Barbie sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala

"Ah aku ingatt Yoona! Dia gadis yang bersama Luhan di cafe. Sebelumnya kulihat dialah yang berbicara dengan Sehun oppa" Yuri bicara lagi dan Yoona makin geram.

 _Tunggu apa urusannya Sehun dengan mereka semua ini?_ pikir Baekhyun. Yoona mendekati Baekhyun, dia masih menjenggut rambut Luhan, sengaja.

"YA! Rambut Eonni bisa rontok!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Yoona agar melepaskan jenggutannya pada rambut Luhan.

"AHAHAHAHA! Aku bawa Cutter, potong saja rambutnya!" Taeyeon mengeluarkan sebuah Cutter dari tas tangannya dan melemparkannya pada Yoona.

"a..aku mohon jangan.." Luhan memohon pada Yoona yang masih menjenggutnya.

Yoona tidak peduli, dia menjenggut rambut panjang Luhan dan mulai mendorong cutter itu hingga muncul kepermukaaan, dia siap memotong rambut Luhan kapan saja. Dan air mata mengalir dari sudut mata rusa Luhan yang cantik.

"Apa sebegitu bersalahnya Luhan Eonnie padamu eoh ?!" Baekhyun masih setia membela Luhan

"Dia merebut semua perhatian dosen dosen kami" Taeyeon angkat bicara

"dia mencuri semua perhatian para lelaki dengan tingkah manisnya yang jalang!" itu Seohyun

"jangan lupakan jika kau dan si Jalang Luhan itu telah makan siang dengan kekasih Yoona" Yuri yang sepertinya melihat kejadian di Cafe itu kini bicara lagi

"Dan tepat setelah itu Sehun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yoona dan mengaku jatuh hati pada wanita lain" Jessica si barbie kembali bersuara

"dan kami tahu itu si jalang! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat tatapan memuja Sehun pada si Jalang itu kemarin hah?!" Yuri Menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh emosi.

"Setelah merebut posisiku dengan Beasiswa sampahmu itu, sekarang kau mencuri hati kekasihku? Hah! Kau pikir kau pantas dimaafkan?!" Yoona dengan amarah yang memuncak sudah tak dapat dikontrol lagi

Yoona dengan sekali tebas memotong rambut Luhan. Untung saja dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangan Yoona menjauh dari Rambut Eonnienya.

"APA APAAN ANAK INI? TCH PEGANGI DIA!"

Yoona berteriak Frustasi melawan tangan Baekhyun, jangan lupakan Cutter ditangannya. Jenggutannya pada Rambut Luhan terlepas. Teman teman Yoona tertawa melihat aksi tolol Baekhyun, salah satu temannya menarik Baekhyun mundur. Yoona lebih kuat, dia berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman Baekhyun. Dengan tergesa gesa dia dan cutter tajamnya berbalik kembali pada Luhan, sebelah tangannya kembali menjenggut rambut Luhan dengan tidak manusiawi dan dengan Satu kali tebas tapi pasti...

Namun Yonna malah menjatuhkan Cutternya yang disertai tetesan darah. Yoona terlalu emosi, dia meleset dari rambut Luhan. Dan cutter kejam itu telah melukai pipi Luhan. Luhan meringis, dia menunduk dengan kedua tangan dipipinya. Masih terduduk. Dengan kejam dan memanfaatkan keadaan Luhan, Yoona menginjak Kepala Luhan satu kali hingga ia yakin kepala Luhan membentur lantai.

"BERENGSEK KAU! Kenapa tidak mati saja hah?! Kau merayu para dosen dengan wajahmu kan! Aku tahu itu! Berapa malam yang kau berikan pada mereka hah?!"

"YA!" Baekhyun hilang kendali, dia menjenggut rambut halus Yoona kemudian melepaskannya secara tiba tiba. Kini Baekhyun meraih dagu Yoona dan berkata didepan wajah marahnya. "Pantas Sehun memutuskanmu. Aku tahu dia tidak pernah bahagia dengan perjodohan itu"

"hei bagaimana kau tahu?!" Taeyeon mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"tentu. Tuan Sehun dan kakaku menjalin kerja sama. Perusahaan mereka punya ikatan kuat. Dan aku sangat mengenal Sehun. Dan kau perlu tahu, dia tak pernah menyukaimu setitikpun!" Baekhyun tidak bohong soal itu. Baekhyun mengenal Sehun cukup baik, dan empat bulan lalu saat pertemuan pertama mereka Sehun bercerita soal perjodohannya dengan Yoona. Dan itulah yang membuatnya terpuruk karena tak bisa membantah perkataan orangtuanya.

"omong kosong bocah tengik!" Yoona dengan emosi menjenggut rambut Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

Kau yang tengik Bitch!" Baekhyun meloton kearah Yoona

Dan entah keberanian darimana, Baekhyun Meludahi wajah cantik Yoona. Sehingga Yoona berteriak dan berlari mencari kamar mandi, mungkin dia fikir air liur Baekhyun akan membuat wajahnya rusak.

Baekhyun beralih menatap teman teman Yoona bergantian "pergi kalian semua Bedebah! Jalang sialan! Pelacur kampus!"

Baekhyun mencopot flatshoes nya dan melemparkannya pada teman teman Yoona, tak lupa ia juga melemparkan Ranselnya yang berisi dua buah kamus supertebal, dia anak sastra bahasa. Kalian ingat? Dan sukses! Mereka semua berlari dengan umpatan dan sumpah serapah kasar pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil sepatu dan ranselnya kemudian menghampiri Luhan yang masih menangis dalam diam.

"Eonnie. Jangan menangis. Mereka sudah pergi" Baekhyun memegangi pundak Luhan.

Luhan mendongak dengan luka lecet didahinya, dan luka sayat dipipinya. Sweater putihnya terkena darah. Cepat cepat Baekhyun melepas turtleneck bulunya, menyisakan Kaus oblong putihnya yang agak lusuh. Dia menahan darah Luhan dengan bajunya, sampai darah itu berhenti mengalir.

"Eonnie.. kita harus kerumah sakit. Ayo berdiri" Baekhyun masih menahan tangis.

Luhan mengangguk dan berdiri, sepatunya sudah tak menempel lagi dikakinya.

Baekhyun mengahampiri sepasang sepatu Mary Jane merah jambu yang heelsnya sudah dipatahkan kedua duanya terhempas cukup jauh dari tubuh Luhan. Baekhyun tau, sepatu Mary Jane dengan heels tipis itu adalah sepatu kesayangan Luhan, dan Luhan membelinya dengan kerja sambilan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Selama enam bulan dia baru bisa membeli sepatu itu. Baekhyun menangis juga akhirnya, bagaimana bisa gadis sebaik hati, seramah, sepenyanyang, dan selembut Luhan diperlakukan seperti ini?

Baekhyun menangis terisak dan memeluk Luhannya. "Eonnie.. kenapa tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku? Kenapa Eonnie selalu menyimpan semua ini sendirian?"

"sudah Baekhyunie.. Eonnie sudah tidak apa apa..semua sudah berlalu.."

"Tidakkah Eonnie merasa tertekan dengan perlakuan mereka? Eonnie harusnya melawan"

Luhan hanya diam.

"setidaknya biarkan aku dan Kris oppa melindungimu Eonnie" Baekhyun menangis menjadi jadi

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu fokus dengan masalahku Baekhyunnie.." Luhan berucap lirih

"Seharusnya Eonnie bersama Kris oppa sejak dulu.. Aku tidak mau Eonnie sendirian.." Baekhyun masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Baekhyun yang masih memeluk Eonnienya merasa bahwa Eonnienya menjatuhkan kepalnya pada pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyadari kejanggalan itu, benar saja. Luhan tumbang, dia terlalu tertekan.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan mendapati 7 pesan disana , dia yakin kakaknya sudah menunggu didepan sana.

Tapi bagaimana ini? Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Baekhyun panik, lorong ini terlalu sepi.

"Kakakmu menunggu didepan" Suara seorang lelaki membuat Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang

"Se..Sehun oppa? Bagaimana bisa" Baekhyun nyaris terlonjak kaget

"GPSmu menyala.."

". Eonnie..." Baekhyun menangis lagi

"Biar aku yang membawanya kerumah sakit" Sehun meraih tubuh Luhan den merengkuhnya dalam gendongan bridal stylenya.

"Cepatlah Baekhyun. kakakmu menunggu untuk makan siang bukan? Makan sianglah dulu, lalu kau boleh menengok Luhan. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat Rumah Sakitnya padamu" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada lembut dan Baekhyun menurut.

Baekhyun membawa semua barang barangnya. Dan pergi begitu saja. Masih dengan air mata. Dia sangat terharu, melihat sesosok pria yang begitu peduli dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh Cinta.

Sehun membawa Luhan beserta barang barangnya ke mobil Bugatti Veyron edisi terbaru miliknya. Dia mendudukan Luhan disebelah kursi pengemudi, dengan merendahkan jok mobilnya agarLuhan bisa terbaring nyaman. Lalu ia membelai wajah Luhan penuh sayang.

"aku melihat semuanya Sayang..aku melihat tabiat buruk mantan kekasihku. Maaf karena datang setelah Baekhyun beraksi melindungimu. Maafkan aku.. Luhanku.." Sehun mengecup dahi luhan.

Entah mengapa suara lembut dan tutur kata Luhan yang begitu halus meluluhkan Hatinya, belum lagi dengan matanya yang jujur dan penuh kebaikan membuat Sehun dengan segera mengakhiri perjodohannya dengan Yoona. Dan blak blakan mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh hati pada gadis lain, dan itu Luhan. Membawanya menuju Universitas ini, sengaja untuk menemukan Luhan. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa percaya bisa terjebak dalam sebuah frasa ' _Cinta pada pandangan pertama_ '.

...

Baekhyun makan dengan terburu buru, dia belum mengatakan keadaan Luhan pada Kris. Sehun belum juga menghubunginya. Kris yang memang tidak peka tentu saja tidak menyadari keanehan pada adiknya.

"whoa kau hebat. Makanmu cepat sekali sayang" Kris bertepuk tangan, masih mengunyah makanannya. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"oppa.. selanjutnya apa?"

"hmm?" Kris menyeruput supnya

"setelah ini kemana?"

"ah.. antar aku ke Butik untuk mengambil tuxedoku"

"arrasseo.." Baekhyun mengangguk

"oppa.." Baekhyun bersuara lagi

"hmm?" Kris masih sibuk dengan makanannya

"kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan Luhan Eonnie?" Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan air matanya

"Kenapa tiba tiba?" Kris masih dingin

"oppa sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun dan belum memiliki siapapun bukan? Oppa bisa menikah dengan Luhan Eonnie.. aku akan sangat menerimanya sebagai kaka iparku. Aku sangat menyayangi Luhan Eonni oppa.. aku tidak ingin dia hidup sendirian terus menerus.. aku tidak ingin Eonnie terluka terus menerus dalam kesendiriannya.. Eonnie terlalu lemah.. Oppa tahu kan? Semenjak sekolah menengah pertama dia sudah hidup sendirinan? Bahkan hingga saat ini. Oppa kumohon.." Baekhyun runtuh, dia menangis lagi

Kris menyelesaikan makannya dalam tempo cepat , dia berfikir sejenak. Luhan dan Kris punya hubungan yang sangat baik. Luhan adalah tetangga mereka dulu. Luhan anak tunggal dan dia harus menerima penderitaan hidup saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan. Keluarga Kris sempat mengurus Luhan, sampai akhirnya Luhan cukup dewasa. Dia menjual rumahnya dan tinggal disebuah kost kecil. Luhan menyimpan uang dari penjualan tanah rumahnya ke Bank. Luhan mulai hidup sendirian saat lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Dia bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayayi sekolah menengah atasnya. Untungnya dia belajar di Universitas dengan Beasiswa atas kepintarannya. Dia benar benar gadis yang kuat. Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh dan membuat orang lain khawatir. Dan Kris menganggap Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia sangat mencintai Luhan. Sebagai keluarga tentu saja.

"dia dan kau itu sama" Kris menjawab singkat

"hah?" Baekhyun bergumam tidak mengerti

"kalian adalah adikku yang berharga. Aku bukan seorang Incest yang rela menikahi adiknya sendiri"

"tapi oppa. Apa oppa tega membiarkannya sendirian terus menerus? Dia terlalu menderita"

"itu menurutmu"

Baekhyun tercengang "Luhan Eonnie selalu menjadi korban Bullying oppa. Sampai saat ini. Pembullyannya bahkan berlebihan"

"sampai kau mengelap darahnya dengan bajumu?" Kris mulai berkaca kaca, tentu saja. Luhan itu adiknya. Siapa yang tega melihat adiknya diperlakukan kejam seperti itu?

"ya.." Baekhyun terisak

"kau tahu? Seseorang yang lembut, baik hati, ramah, penyanyang bak malaikat sepertii Luhan biasanya terlihat Lemah.."

Baekhyun terdiam

"dan akan selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak adil. Akan banyak sekali orang yang membencinya"

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan banjir air mata dipipinya

"dan jangan lupakan ini Baekhyun.."

"apa?"

"..akan ada kebahagian tak ternilai untuknya kelak. Pembalasan atas kesabaran dan kebaikannya selama ini. Aku percaya itu.."

Baekhyun menangis lagi, Kris mengusap kepala adiknya. "ayo pergi. Dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan.."

Mereka bangkit dari duduknya, Kris membayar semua makan siang mereka hari itu. Dimobil Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa Luhan tadi. Plus mengurangi kedatangan Sehun. Dia menyamarkan Sehun dengan 'Kenalan Luhan Eonnie'. Tentu pasti ada alasannya. Luhan sama dengan Baekhyun, sama sama adik Kris yang berharga. Jika Kris melarang Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun. Maka berlaku pula untuk Luhan.

Setelah Kris memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka keluar untuk mengambil Tuxedo pesanan Kris yang akan ia kenakan esok hari. Seorang gadis mengarahkan Kris dan Baekhyun menuju ruangan Khusus di Butik itu, ruangan Khusus pakaian laki laki. Mereka duduk disofa yang telah disiapkan di butik itu.

"butiknya bagus. Kenapa oppa tidak membelikanku dress dari butik ini?" Baekhyun kecewa dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"terlalu mahal untuk dress sekali pakai" Kris berkomentar dengan dingin

"oppa selalu saja pelit"

Baru saja Kris buka mulut untuk membalas seorang gadis datang membawa segantung Tuxedo hitam dan tektek bengeknya. Masih dibungkus dalam plastik bening khusus.

"ini pesanan anda Tuan Wu, silahkan tanda tangan disini" ujar gadis itu

Kris mengikuti perintah gadis itu kemudian mengambil pesanannya

"terima kasih Tuan Wu. Datanglah kembali" gadis itu penuh senyum

"apa owner Hwang sedang tidak ditoko?" Kris bertanya pada gadis bermata panda dengan segantung meteran menyangkut dilehernya.

"ah Eonnie sedang pergi hari ini"

"oh begitu. Sampaikan salamku padanya. Terima kasih Tao-ya" Kris berjalan pergi dan Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam pada Tao si gadis dengan meteran dilehernya, dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kris.

Kris menggantungkan Tuxedonya di gantungan kursi belakang. Dia duduk dan kembali melajukan mobilnya saat Baekhyun sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"apa Luhan sudah bisa dihubungi?" Kris bertanya tanpa mengurangi fokusnya pada jalanan

"belum oppa"

"oh begitu. Baekhyun, ini hari apa?"

"Jumat oppa. Sebegitu bodohnya kau sampai lupa tanggal dan hari eoh?"

"aku hanya memastikan saja bodoh! Kita harus kerumah sakit. Ini jadwalnya"

Baekhyun sempat bingung dengan perkatan Kris namun tak lama ia mengingat sesuatu dan bergumam mengerti.

...

"keadaannya semakin baik. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga kali lagi terapi, dia bisa sembuh total" dokter dengan nametag 'Junmyeon' itu menjelaskan dengan nada lembut pada Kris.

"baik dok. Apa aku bisa melihatnya?"

"silahkan. Yixing sangat merindukanmu" Dan Junmyeonpun tersenyum

Kris tersenyum pada dokter muda tampan itu dan melangkah menuju salah satu kamar VIP di rumah sakit itu. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati Yixing sedang duduk di kasurnya, seperti biasa. Namun wajahnya sangat cerah dan ia nampak sangat sehat. Ditambah dengan senyuman dan tawa kecil saat Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian lucunya sehari hari.

"aku senang kau sudah baikan" Kris menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju Yixing

"ah Kris ge, terima kasih" Yixing tersenyum saat melihat Kris datang.

Kris melirik kearah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tahu. Itu isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua disini.

"Yixing jie, aku keluar dulu ya. Mencari minuman" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada Yixing kemudian keluar dari sana dan meninggalkan Kris, untuk berbicara dengan Yixing.

Baekhyun tidak benar benar pergi. Dia menguping. Dia memang sengaja melakukannya, memastikan apa yang dibicarakan sepasang mantan kekasih itu. Ya, Yixing adalah kekasih Kris. Itu dulu, sebelum Yixing jatuh sakit dan mengalami patah tulang. Itu semua terjadi saat hubungan Kris dan Yixing mulai melonggar. Kris terlalu gila kerja dan tidak memperdulikan Yixing, belum lagi pertengkaran yang selalu mereka lakukan. Padahal saat itu mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan. Sikap Kris yang terlalu dingin dan gila kerja itu menjadi berapi api saat Yixing mengusik pekerjaannya sedikit saja. Pertengkaran dan adu fisik mewarnai hubungan mereka, dan dengan kasar Kris mengatakan bahwa ia tak siap untuk menikah. Bertolak belakang denga apa yang sedang mereka jalani. Padahal Yixing sengaja ingin mempercepat pernikahan mereka, karena Yixing sedang dilanda penyakit serius. Dia Leukimia, meskipun masih tahap awal dan jika dilakukan pengobatan secara serius mungkin saja dia akan sembuh. Tapi pertengkarannya dengan Kris saat itu membuatnya semakin tertekan, dia tidak sanggup lagi. Dia nyaris depresi saat Kris dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa pernikahan mereka akan ia batalkan dan dia menyudahi hubungan mereka begitu saja. Kandas. Dia tidak sanggup mengatakan pada Kris soal penyakitnya.

Saat itulah Yixing uring uringan dan sering mabuk mabukan, padahal Yixing punya pribadi yang baik sebelumnya. Dia stress, dia sering pergi ke Club, mabuk, berdansa gila gilaan dan tentu saja. Melakukan Sex. Dia melakukannya tiga kali dengan orang yang sama. Tanpa pengaman dan tanpa hubungan apapun, hanya untuk bersenang senang. Saat itu pula Yixing harus merelakan dirinya sudah berbadan dua. Yixing benar benar terpuruk, hidupnya sempurna sekarang. Gagal menikah, putus dengan Kris, mengidap penyakit, dan ia hamil. Dia frustasi, dia kesal dan nyaris gila. Tabrakan beruntun yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya terjadi. Tabrakan beruntun itu berhasil mengugurkan janin dalam kandungan Yixing. Menambah daftar penderitaannya. Dan sekarang disinlah ia, di rumah sakit setelah sekian bulan.

"Dokter Junmyeon bilang kau bisa berjalan lagi. Mungkin satu bulan lagi"

"aku tahu" Yixing menjawab dengan dingin

"Maafkan aku.."

"aku sudah memaafkanmu Kris.."

"Yixing.. aku ingin hubungan kita.." Kris meraih tangan Yixing, namun ia terbelalak saat mendapati sebuah benda emas melingkar di jari manisnya.

"milik siapa ini?" Kris mengusap cincin emas itu

"Dokter Junmyeon memberikannya padaku saat tahun baru. Bukan untuk pernikahan. Percayalah"

"begitu rupanya.."

"maaf Kris. Soal hubungan kita, bisakah kau memberiku waktu? Intropeksi dirimu dan saat waktunya tiba. Datanglah untuk menyatakannya kembali. Percuma hubungan kita berlanjut jika kau masih seperti dulu" Yixing mengelus tangan Kris. "kau mengerti?" sambungnya.

Dan Kris hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya mereka tidak bertengkar. Kemudian Baekhyun melangkah pergi sambil menggenggam Handphonenya.

Sambil meneguk Cola ia menekan tombol telepon hijau disebelah nama kontak Sehun. Memastikan bahwa Eonninya baik baik saja. Namun nihil, Sehun tidak mengangkat lima telepon dari Baekhyun. dia mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun. Dan kurang dari dua menit sehun membalasnya.

 _'jangan hubungi aku dulu! Luhan baik baik saja. Dokter pribadiku sedang dalam perjalanan! Kumatikan ponselku!'_

Baekhyun menggeram detik itu juga. Keparat sekali si Oh Sehun itu! Pikir Baekhyun. ia terus terfokus pada Handphonenya sampain ia menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan Colanya

"aaa Mianhae" Baekhyun memekik saat dilihatnya ia sudah mengotori Jas Dokter Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon oppa Mianhae.."

"Gwaenchanayo Baekhyun-ah" Junmyeon tersenyum

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Kau sehat?" Junmyeon masih dengan senyumannya

"se..sehat" Baekhyun terbata bata

"syukurlah. Aku pamit ya, pelanggan istimewaku sudah berteriak memintaku datang untuk mengobati pasiennya. Bye Baekhyun" Junmyeon melepas Jas putihnya dan berlari pelan menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

...

Mereka sampai di rumah tepat pukul tujuh malam. Setelah dari rumah sakit Kris meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya membeli keperluan untuk acara besok. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tengah menghempaskan dirinya ke Sofa. Dia sangat lelah hari ini. Dia baru saja akan terlelap disofa, kakaknya sudah berteriak

"MANDI! DAN JANGAN BERANI KAU KOTORI SOFA ITU DENGAN KERINGATMU!"

"iyaaaa" Baekhyun dengan kesal berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dia ingin cepat cepat istirahat.

Baru sepuluh menit ia berdiam dikamarnya setelah mandi kakaknya berteriak lagi. Benar benar menganggu gendang telinga Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN AKU LAPAR!" dasar perut karet pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan terpaksa bangkit dari kasurnya. Sebuah suara tanda pesan masuk berbunyi dari handphonenya, Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Dia harus segera menyiapkan makan untuk kakaknya taua tidak, Tyranosaurus itu akan mengamuk dan memotong uang sakunya, hiiy. Mengerikan.

Baekhyun sampai di dapur dengan malas malasan. Dia meraih pisau dan memotong buah apel menjadi potongan potongan kecil selagi menunggu api kecil itu mendidih bersamaan dengan spaghetti instan yang ia masukan kedalam panci. Kompor sebelahnya ia gunakan untuk memanaskan saus kimchi untuk pasta kakaknya. Kris sedang mengutak ngatik ponsel canggihnya. Dan terlihat sedang mengangkat telepon sekarang. Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan gumaman kakaknya. Sampai sebuah nama membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan pisau tajamnya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol sialan! Sejak kapan kau pindah rumah eoh?! Kau membuatku menunggu setengah jam didepan apartemen lamamu!"

' _apa tadi?! Kakaknya menyebut nama siapaa?!'_

"kau tahu. Seharusnya ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah aku lulus dulu! Kau menghancurkan niatku untuk Quality time denganmu keparat! Hahaha"

Kris masih berbicang dengan suara keras. Baekhyun berlari pelan menuju kamarnya setelah makanan untuk kakaknya tersimpan dengan rapi diatas meja.

"pastikan kau terlihat tampan besok! Hahahaha!"

.

"baik kututp ya! Perutku butuh asupan! Sampai jumpa di pesta besok!"

.

Baekhyun menguping dari pintu kamarnya dan berafas lega saat Kris mengakhiri teleponnya. Kakaknya mengenal Chanyeol. Oh sial! Baekhyun dibuat berdebar debar dengan nama itu. Baekhyun masih mencerna perkataan kakaknya. Dia mengatakan sampai jumpa di pesta besok. Pesta? Jika memang beremu dengan Kris dipesta. Itu berarti Chanyeol akan menghadiri pesta perpisahan Bossnya Kris. Oh dia tidak siap mental melihat Chanyeol dengan pakaian formalnya. Argh! Baekhyun berlari mengotak ngatik lemarinya, menemukan dua potong gaun cantik yang dibelikan kakaknya dan dua pasang sepatu berbeda warna yang juga dibelikan kakaknya. Yang satu adalah _Halter Dress_ pink diatas lutut lima senti. Dan satunya lagi _Party Dress_ berwarna merah gelap dengan bagian dada yang rendah, tanpa tali, tanpa lengan. Khas party dress pada umumnya, roknya jauh lebih pendek dari _Halter Dress._ Sepatunya punya warna senada, Stilleto merah dan rose pink dengan heels lima belas sentimeter. Baekhyun jatuh pada pilihan Halter Dress dan Stilleto pink. Dia terlalu takut memakai pilihan satunya lagi. Setelah memastikan kedua dress itu tergantung kembali dilemarinya Baekhyun meraih handphonenya, ada tiga pesan. Satu dari Luhan yang isinya ' _aku baik baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku ya_ _'._ Baekhyun tersenyum membacanya. Pesan kedua dari Sehun _'Luhan baik baik saja. Dia hanya terlalu tertekan dan banyak pikiran'._ Baekhyun membalas pesan Sehun untuk memastikan apakah Luhan pulang kekediamannya dengan selamat atau diterkam srigala kelaparan. Dan pesan terakhir dari nomer tidak dikenal, Baekhyun menautkan alisnya saat melihat nomornya. Tetapi berubah panik saat isi pesannya _'selamat malam Bunny Baekhyunku. Kau sukses membuatku menciumi bra merahmu sepanjang hari'_ astaga! Bagaimana bisa laki laki ini tahu nomor ponselnya? Ya tuhan Baekhyun nyaris pingsan membaca pesannya. Dengan canggung Baekhyun hanya menjawab pesan lelaki itu dengan memastikan bahwa itu benar benar Chanyeol. Setelah pesan Baekhyun dibaca, lelaki itu malah menelefonnya. Baekhyun memekik kaget. Dia panik, harus mengangkat atau tidak. Baekhyun berdehem dan akhirnya mengangkat telepon dari lelaki yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan.

"yeo..yeoboseyo?" Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam dan suara terbata bata

 _"ini aku. Chanyeol"_

"ah .. malam Chanyeol oppa" Baekhyun Canggung

 _"kau masih canggung? Tak masalah"_

"bagaimana..bisa oppa mendapatkan nomor telfonku?"

 _"aku mencurinya dari handphone Kyungsoo. Kau keberatan?"_

"t..tidak. sama sekali tidak keberatan"

 _"syukurlah. Dirumah?"_

"i..iya. Oppa?"

" _aku juga. Baru sampai"_

"sudah makan?"

 _"kau menghawatirkan kesehatanku?"_ Chanyeol tertawa diujung sana

"iya" Baekhyun menjawab dengan polos

Baekhyun tiba tiba ingat soal Kris tadi. Dia bingung, harus bertanya pada Chanyeol atau tidak.

"oppa.."

 _"ya sayang?"_

Ah sial! Baekhyun merona lagi, hatinya berdegup terlalu kencang. "apa besok ada acara?"

 _"sialnya aku sibuk besok. Ada apa? Kau merindukan ciumanku?"_ jelas sekali Chanyeol menggodanya

"bu..bukan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran"

 _"penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadiku? Hmm.. sudah mulai tertarik pada pesonaku rupanya"_

Baekhyun tidak bisa bersuara, dia terlalu malu. Toh tebakan Chanyeol memang benar.

"a..apa ada acara penting?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi

" _ya. Ada pesta peringatan di malam hari. Tapi aku sangat sibuk dari pagi"_

"begitu ya.. acara kantor?"

 _"tebakanmu benar sayang. Diballroom hotel V"_

Baekhyun terbelalak, benar benar mereka akan bertemu besok. Ya jika Chanyeol menyadari keberadaannya.

"oppa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

 _"tentu. Apa itu menyangkut dirimu?"_

"Iya. Ah maksudku, tidak juga."

 _"apa pertanyaanmu cantik?"_

"oppa lebih suka gadis dengan pakaian sopan? Atau minim?"

 _"hmm.. aku tidak munafik. Aku lebih suka yang minim"_

Wow laki laki yang jujur. "oppa lebih suka pink atau merah"

 _"hahaha kau lucu sekali sayang. Tentu saja merah. tapi aku tetap suka perempuan dengan warna pink. Karena itu warna mereka? benar begitu kan?"_

"ah iya. Bodoh ya.. tentu saja merah"

Baekhyun diam sebentar, lalu bersuara lagi. "Oppa lebih suka Wanita dengan Halter dress atau Party Dress?"

 _"aku suka keduanya. Apalagi jika minim, seksi dan berkelas. Tapi untuk wanita tidak penting aku lebih suka mereka mengenakan Halter Dress. Tapi untukmu, aku pribadi ingin melihatmu dengan Party Dress. Kau pasti sangat sexy. Ahh membayangkannya membuatku 'berdiri'."_

Baekhyun merona hebat, dia membenamkan wajahnya dilutut, terlalu malu untuk bicara.

 _"Baekhyun.."_

"y..ya?" Baekhyun mendongak kaget dengan panggilan Chanyeol yang tiba tiba

 _"aku merindukanmu. Bisakah kapan kapan kita luangkan waktu untuk mengobrol dan mendekatkan diri satu sama lain?"_

"tentu. Kapanpun itu aku selalu ada"

 _"tapi tidak dirumahku lagi. Mungkin dirumahmu, dicafe, Lotte World. Atau mungkin.. Hotel?"_ Dan Chanyeol mendesah

"H—H—Ho-Hotel?"

 _"ahahaha. Aku bercanda Baekhyun"_

"aku juga menginginkan itu oppa mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama tentu saja."

 _"mungkin kita harus pergi ketempat ramai dan menghabiskan waktu dari pagi hingga sore hari. Mengenyampingkan nafsu. Untuk cinta yang halus dan murni"_

Apa ini? Chanyeol sedang mengumumkan bahwa ia serius dengan Baekhyun?! "pertemuan awal kita penuh nafsu"

 _"yeah. Aku tak perlu minta maaf karena kau juga menikmatinya bukan? Baekhyunku?"_ Chanyeol kembali dengan suara berat dan seduktifnya. Menggelitik telinga Baekhyun

"oppa membuatku malu. Berhenti berbicara soal pertemuan pertama kita, atau kututup teleponnya" Baekhyun mengancam dengan suara imutnya

 _"mengancamku?"_

"i..iya"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak dan Baekhyun ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka berbincang cukup lama. Membicarakan hal hal menyenangkan tanpa melibatkan nafsu satu sama lain. Baekhyun sekarang tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah tiga bersaudara. Dia punya seorang Kakak bernama Park Yoora. Tanpa Chanyeol beritahu Baekhyun tau bahwa adiknya adalah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol juga hanya menceritakan kakaknya. Tidak mengungkit soal adik perempuannya sama sekali. Baekhyunpun kini tahu Chanyeol kuliah di Amerika untuk gelar sarjana dan di Inggris untuk pascasarjananya. Baekhyun juga menceritakan tentang dirinya. Entah bagaimana dia juga tidak menceritakan soal Kris, dia hanya folus pada dirinya.

"Kurasa aku mulai mengantuk.."

 _"kalau begitu kau boleh tidur sayang. Mimpi indah sweet heart"_

"selamat tidur oppa. Mimpikanlah aku."

 _"kau yakin ingin hadir dimimpiku?"_

"ya. Mimpikanlah aku dengan Partydress merah sedang mendesah nikmat dibawahmu."

Dan telefonpun terputus. Baekhyun sukses membuat celana Chanyeol tampak sempit di selangkangannya, gadis itu sukses membuat Chanyeol harus mengakhirinya dengan permainan solo dikamar mandi.

...

Luhan terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat berat. Dia melihat sekeliling. Dia tertidur di kasur King size dengan tirai berwarna abu abu di kamar yang terlalu luas. Ini bukan kamarnya. Dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri, mengenakan piyama kebesaran berwarna abu abu dengan bahan licin yang mengkilap. Piyama itu bahkan sampai di pahanya. Luhan melihat sekeliling dengan ketakutan, dia dimana? Dia panik dan gemetar sampai seorang maid datang padanya membawa nampan dengan seteko teh. Maid dengan kulit putih dan wajah yang jelas sekali menandakan bahwa dia bukan orang Asia. Dia mungkin blasteran? Entahlah Luhan tidak yakin.

"Syukurlah anda sudah bangun nona Luhan. Ini teh untuk anda, agar pikiran anda tetap tenang"

"siapa kau?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada ketakutan

"panggil saya Wendy nona Luhan."

Luhan sadar betul gadis ini mungkin masih dibawah umur, atau mungkin kurang dari dua puluh tahun.

"kenapa aku ada disini?"

"ah. Anda baru saja selesai diperiksa oleh dokter. Anda tidak sadarkan diri sedari tadi. Jad Tuan membawa anda kekamarnya"

"Tuan?" Luhan gemetar bukan main, dia malah berfikir Baekhyun mungkin menjualnya pada om om genit di Club.

"iya. Tuan Sehun sedang bicara dengan dokter diluar. Silahkan diminum tehnya nona" Wendy masih dengan senyuman tulusnya. Luhan lemas. Seperti ditembak bertubi tubi oleh Ramboo saat mendengar nama Sehun.

Luhan tidak pernah menolak sesuatu. Sekalipun dia curiga dia takkan penah tega menolak sesuatu selama itu baik untuk dirinya.

"minumlah teh ini bersamaku Wendy"

"eh?" Wendy terbelalak

"iya. Ayo duduk disini." Luhan memberi ruang pada gadis itu. Dan untungnya Wendy tidak menolak.

Setelah meminum segelas teh bersama Wendy, Luhan terlihat sedikit tenang.

"terima kasih teh nya Wendy. Boleh aku keluar? Aku ingin bertemu Tuanmu"

"ah baik nona" Wendy berjalan berniat membukakan pintu untuk Luhan tapi Luhan menahannya

"aku bisa membukanya sendiri Wendy." Luhan tersenyum. "terima kasih ya" Luhan tersenyum lagi. Dia membuka pintu kamar yang sekarang ia tahu bahwa kamar ini milik Sehun.

Dia keluar dan melihat Sehun sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang ia yakini seorang Dokter yang dibicarakan Wendy sebelumnya, agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

...

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi Hun-ah. Gadis itu kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Dia harus istirahat. Resepnya kutaruh dimeja nakas kamarmu"

"Gomawo Hyung"

"siapa gadis itu Hun-ah"

"dia Luhan, kakak Baekhyun"

"mwo? Kukira Baekhyun hanya punya Kris?"

"bukan kakak sungguhan"

"hmm begitu. Kau tak pernah sekhawatir ini pada seorang wanita"

"dia malaikat Hyung"

"mph- kau berlebihan" Junmyeon menyeruput tehnya

"aku serius Hyung. Entah kenapa suara lembut, tutur katanya yang halus dan sikapnya membuat hatiku berdebar debar dan tak henti henti memikirkannya"

"kau jatuh cinta?" Junmyeon menebak asal

"entahlah aku tidak yakin. Setelah pertemuan pertama kami aku memutuskan si Yoona jalang itu dan melewatkan waktu makan siangku hanya untuk melihatnya bekerja sambilan di Cafenya Xiumin noona"

"kau gila Sehun" Junmyeon menatap Sehun jijik

"kurasa begitu. Dan sialnya si Yoona jalang itu ternyata membully Luhan habis habisan. Sepertinya salah satu temannya sudah menjadi sasaeng fans ku"

"kau bahkan bukan artis bodoh!"

"yeah" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar

"aku sudah menduga hubunganmu dengan Yoona tidak akan berjalan lancar. Aku tahu dia bukan gadis baik baik"

"ya. Dia sering ke Club. Mabuk mabukan dan having sex bersama Siwon Hyung. Benar bukan? Jangankan aku. Ibu dan ayahku pun mengetahuinya."

"MWO?!" Junmyeon nyaris menyemburkan tehnya

"Hyung harus memandikanku kalau teh itu benar benar kau semburkan padaku"

"Ibu dan Ayahmu tahu?!"

"yep. Ayahku melihat mereka melakukan Sex didalam mobil, ayahku menonton mereka sambil makan pop corn. Karena mereka ada di basement Apartemen saat itu. Ibuku tahu dari kenalannya si pemilik Club Hottest. Lalu selang beberapa waktu Ibuku melihat mereka bersama lebih dari tiga kali. Dan yang terakhir mereka melakukannya di teras atas rumah Siwon Hyung. Rumahnya memang sepi dan terpencil, tapi jangan lupakan bahwa disebrangnya adalah rumah nenekku. Ibuku bahkan merekamnya"

"sinting" Suho tak habis pikir bisa bisanya Sehun dijodohkan dengan Yoona. Sekaligus tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kedua orang tua Sehun.

"sekarang aku resmi lepas darinya"

"kau tak pernah melakukan apapun dengannya?"

"jangankan sex. Dia menyentuhku sekali saja. Kutampar pipinya dua kali"

"hahaha kau keren Hun-ah! Benar benar menolaknya dari awal"

"dia busuk. Pura pura manis didepan orang tuaku. Padahal mereka tahu sifat aslinya. Ibuku menginginkan gadis seperti malaikat. Pintar, Baik, Sopan, suara dan tutur katanya sehalus sutera, lemah lembut. Berambut panjang, dan cantik. Tipe perempuan dari negri dongeng."

"lalu ayahmu?" Junmyeon semakin penasaran

"Ayahku menginginkan menantu seperti apapun asal ia pilihanku dari hati yang paling dalam dan sifatnya harus jauh dari Irene Noona"

"Oh Noona mu itu ya? Dia kasar, pemarah dan banyak omong" Junmyeon Berkomentar, Irene adalah temannya di Universitas.

"dan ajaibnya semua itu ada pada Luhan" Sehun kelihatan termenung sejenak.

Junmyeon diam sejenak "Sepertinya malaikatmu sudah bangun. Aku pulang dan jaga dia baik baik" Ia menunjuk Luhan yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. kemudian Junmyeon melangkah dan keluar dari rumah Sehun. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, dan tersenyum melihat Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar semua pembicaraan itu hanya diam mematung.

"sejak kapan diam disitu?" Sehun mendekati Luhan, dan Luhan spontan membalikan tubuhnya dan masuk kembali kekamar Sehun. Sehun yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan hanya tertawa.

Sehun masuk kekamarnya juga dengan langkah santai, bersamaan dengan itu Wendy keluar dan membungkuk pada Sehun. Kini hanya ia dan Luhan dikamar itu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak berbahaya."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari Sehun-sshi?"

"Karena kau tidak sadarkan diri. Dan aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, aku yakin kau punya privasi jadi aku tidak membuka tasmu seinchipun" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan.

"Tapi kau membuka pakaianku.." Luhan menunduk

"Bukan aku. Itu Wendy. Kalau piyama yang kau pakai itu punyaku. Maaf, aku tidak ingin kau memakai baju kotormu sebelumnya"

Luhan terdiam, masih was was pada Sehun. "Kau bisa ceritakan tentang pembullyan mereka padaku.."

Luhan menggeleng "aku tidak perlu menceritakan apapun padamu Sehun-sshi.."

"Tak masalah. Mungkin kau butuh waktu.." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Se..sehun-sshi.."

"Panggil Sehun saja.."

"Sehun? Begitu?"

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Ya. Seperti itu. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku dan mengobatiku." Luhan tersyenum canggung

"Hei.. aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya mengobati luka goresmu kemudian menempelkan plester" jawab Sehun apa adanya

Luhan tertawa kecil "tidak.. kau membawaku kesini, membiarkanku tidur dikasurmu, bahkan memanggil dokter"

"Ah. Itu bukan masalah. Junmyeon Hyung bilang bahwa tekanan darahmu rendah. Dan kau harus banyak istirahat. Dia juga bilang, kau tertekan dan banyak pikiran"

"Begitu ya.. tapi aku harus pulang. Dan besok aku harus bekerja.."

"Kau istirahat dulu disini. Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu lebih dari ini.." Sehun mencegah Luhan dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Tapi Sehun.."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau harus istirahat barang satu atau dua hari. Biarkan aku merawatmu"

"Tapi..'"

"Tapi apa ?"

"Aku punya dua ekor Kucing dirumah. Mereka belum kuberi makan.."

"Biar kuambil mereka.."

"biarkan aku ikut.. "

"Tidak tidak.. kau tak boleh ikut. Kau harus disini"

"Aku janji akan istirahat dirumahmu, aku juga sedikit kesepian. Setidaknya disini ada Wendy bukan? Mungkin dia bisa menemaniku."

"Janji?"

"Iya. Biarkan aku ikut untuk membawa beberapa pakaian dan kedua kucingku. Apa boleh?"

Sehun luluh dengan permohonan Luhan, terlebih dengan suara lirihnya yang lembut "baik. Tapi kau harus menemaniku"

"Menemani apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan takut.

"Temani aku besok. Perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku akan berganti direktur."

"Tidak lama. Hanya datang, berbincang dan makan malam." Tambah Sehun

"Tapi bukankah aku harus istirahat?"

"Kalau begitu kau tak boleh membawa kucingmu. Biarkan mereka mati kelaparan"

"A..andwe.. baik aku akan menemanimu.."

"Oke. kita ambil kucingmu"

Sehun memberikan sweaternya yang ada didalam lemari. Dan sebuah cardigan untuk Luhan. "Pakai itu. Akan kucarikan alas kaki untukmu." Sehun keluar dari kamarnya.

Luhan meraih pakaian yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Setelah memastikan Sehun benar benar keluar ia baru berdiri untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Segera setelah berganti pakaian Luhan menatap dirinya dicermin, rambutnya kusut dan matanya bengkak. Jangan lupakan plester dipipinya.

"Ah.. aku benar benar buruk.." Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Nona.." Wendy mengetuk pintu

"y-ya?"

"Tuan meminta saya untuk memastikan alas kaki yang pas untuk nona. Jadi nona bisa keluar kamar dan mencobanya satu persatu" Wendy berkata dengan nada sopannya, khas Maid.

"Ah baik" Luhan keluar dan mengikuti Wendy.

Wendy mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dihadapan lima belas buah pasang sepatu yang berjajar dikakinya. Luhan mengerjapkan mata berakaali kali.

"Untuk apa semua ini? Apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Ini semua milik Nona Irene. Namun nona Irene tidak menginginkan ini semua. Jadi Tuan Sehun menyimpannya baik baik."

Luhan hanya bergumam tanda mengerti. Wendy membantunya. Tidak ada kata canggung lagi diantara kedua gadis itu. Wendy memberikan saran mana yang harus Luhan pilih. Terjadi candaan kecil antara keduanya. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada sebuah flatshoes berwarna putih dengan pita kecil berwarna hitam.

"Nona Luhan sangat manis dengan flatshoes itu. Tuan Sehun pasti sangat menyukainya"

Luhan tersenyum bahagia namun saat Wendy menyebut nama tuannya senyum dibibirnya hilang.

"Tuan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan nona. Saya belum pernah melihat tuan membawa seorang wanita kerumah ini. Apalagi mengkhawatirkannya sepeeti tadi. Sepertinya tuan sangat menyanyangi nona."

Luhan terpaku dengan kata kata Wendy. Wendy tersenyum seakan akan Luhan adalah orang paling berjasa dihidupnya.

"Ah biarkan saya merapikan rambut nona" Wendy bergerak kebelakang Luhan. Luhan terduduk lagi mempersilahkan Wendy menyisiri rambutnya.

Namun kali ini mereka terlalut dalam diam. Sampai Sehun datang dan menghancurkan keheningan itu.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo pergi."

Luhan berbalik kebelakang, Wendy telah selesai dengan rambutnya.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih banyak Wendy.." Luhan tersenyum dan Wendy membalasnya. Tak lupa membungkuk dan pamit menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau kelihatan pendek Luhan. Berapa tinggimu?"

"sekitar seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter. Entahlah aku tidak yakin" Luhan menunduk

"Mungkin karena flatshoes itu. Tapi sudahlah, aku lebih suka gadis pendek. Apalagi jika itu kau.." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya.

Luhan hanya mengikuti Sehun. Melihat Sehun begitu tinggi didepannya. Luhan akui ia cukup tertarik pada Sehun. Melihat penampilannya dengan kaus oblong santai, celana jins dan rambut berantakan. Luhan sedikit terkekeh melihatnya.

Mereka masuk ke parkiran khusus di kediaman Sehun. Luhan mematung mendapati mobil mobil mewah berjajar disana.

"Ini semua mobilmu?" Luhan masih tidak percaya.

"Iya" Sehun menjawab singkat.

Benar benar bukan kelasnya. Luhan bahkan hanya tinggal di sebuah kost kecil. Ini bukan tandingannya.

"Kau suka putih? Atau Hitam?"

"Pu-putih" Luhan gagap

"Kalau begitu kita naik yang putih" Sehun menjawab santai.

...

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam Kost kecil Luhan. Setidaknya meskipun kecil, tempat ini layak huni.

Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di sofa kecilnya. Sementara Luhan mengambil beberapa pakaiannya. Sehun merasa miris, malaikatnya harua tinggal ditempat sekecil dan sesempit ini? Dia benar benar tidak rela. Sehun berjalan jalan mengitari tempat itu. Lihatlah, bahkan meja belajar ada diluar kamarnya. Dia mengintip kamar Luhan, sempit. Hanya ada kasur,lemari pakaian dan meja rias kecil. _Lihatlah, malaikatku hidup dengan kesederhanaan._ Begitu pikirnya. Sehun keembali menjelajahi tempat itu. Tidak ada sepeserpun foto atau hiasan dinding. Hanya ada satu foto dimeja belajar Luhan. Sehun mengambil foto itu, ya foto Luhan dengan Kris dan Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Malaikatnya ternyata begitu dekat dengan kedua kakak beradik itu. Sehun beralih pada sebuah buku tebal. Yang ia yakini sebagai buku harian Luhan. Sebenarnya sehun cukup menghargai privasi seseorang. Namun entah kenapa hati, tubuh dan otaknya mengatakan kalau ia harus membaca isi buku itu. Dengan santai Sehun membukanya, dia membacanya. Sampai ia berhenti dihalaman dimana Luhan menceritakan kehidupan peekuliahan dan aksi bully teman temannya.

 _20 Maret 20xx_

 _Hari ini sekumpulan gadis gadis itu melihatku lagi. Aku takut_

 _30 Maret 20xx_

 _Mereka membawaku ke swbuah restoran mahal. Aku sangat senang awalnya. Tetapi setelah makan satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang bermacam macam. Aku tidak menyangka mereka pulang dan membuatku membayar semuanya. Padahal aku hanya pesan satu gelas bubble tea. aku membayar semuanya dengan bekerja disana selama satu minggu tanpa bayaran._

 _12 April 20xx_

 _Yoona memaksaku untuk membelikan kado di ulang tahun kekasihnya tadi pagi. Dia memintaku memesankan bunga dan membuatku harus mengelilingi daerah ini untuk mencari toko bunga yang sudah buka di jam lima pagi. Pada akhirnya aku memetik bunga mawar di halaman panti asuhan tuan Kangta._

 _17 April 20xx_

 _Hari ini aku menghabiskan sekotak tissue sambil menangis. Jessica menampar dan menginjak ponselku karena kekasihnya menyapaku dipagi hari. Taeyeon membakar makalahku karena aku lupa memberikan nama pada tugasnya yang kubuat. Seohyun memaksaku melepas bra.. aku takut sekali pada mereka. Dan aku harus berakhir memakai cardigan sepanjang hari diatas swaterku. Aku takut bagian tubuhku terekspos. Dan Yuri murka padaku karena Jaehyun, junior kami menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tidak tahu Yuri begitu menyukai Jaehyun. Dan pukul delapan malam tadi mereka memaksaku datang ke belakang gedung C dan membullyku lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka melakukannya.. mereka bilang aku jalang. Mereka menumpahiku dengan kata kata kasar. Dan yang paling parah mereka menarik celana dalamku dan memaksaku melepasnya. Mereka bahkan memukul kepalaku.. beruntungnya Eugene, dosenku mengantarkanku pulang. Dia melihatku digerbang kampus.. menangis. Dia tidak tahu bahwa yang kutangisi adalah selembar kain yang sudah mereka rebut paksa dari balik rok ku._

 _21 April 20xx_

 _Kemarin Mereka memberikanku ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan memintaku datang ke pesta yang sudah mereka siapkan. Namun .. ternyata mereka membuatku harus berhadapan dengan lelaki dikamar hotel . Aku menangis saat tahu mereka memberiku kado dengan bermalam bersama lelaki yang tidak kukenal. Beruntungnya tuan Park Jungsu itu tidak melakukan apapun saat mendengar ceritaku. Dia mengantarku pulang. Beruntung, berkat dia keperawananku masih terjaga._

 _Mereka memukulku ..._

 _Mereka menjambak rambutku..._

 _Aku tidak tidur seharian. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas tugas mereka._

 _Sepertinya buku ini menjadi catatan pembullyanku.._

 _mereka dimarahi dosen saat melirik kearahku sewaktu ujian._

 _mereka mengasariku lagi.. beruntung para dosen selalu mempwehatikanku.. tapi siapa sangka. Mereka kini membuliku setiap hari._

 _Hari ini sidangku selesai.._

 _Aku akan wisuda.._

 _Aku menjadi perwakilan untuk menyampaikan pidato di acara wisuda nanti.._

 _Akhirnya aku akan lepas dari mereka semua. Setelah dua tahun mereka membullyku tanpa ampun._

Sehub menitikkan air matanya. Dia tidak menyangka malaikatnya harus menempuh hidup seberat ini.

4 _Februari 20xx_

 _Hari ini aku bertemu Baekhyun di cafe... dan aku melihat seseorang menatapku tanpa henti. Baekhyun bilang namanya Tuan Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu bilang bahwa ia akan menemaniku diacara wisuda. Bolehkah aku sedikit senang? Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu lelaki setampan itu. ajaib memang. Dia membuatku berdebar dan bersikap manis padaku. Ah ottokae..?_

Setelah Sehun membaca itu ia menghapus tetesan air mata yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia kembali berjalan dan menemui Luhan yang sedang memasukkan kedua kucingnya kedalam kandang kecil. Luhan menengok sambil memeganggi kucing hitamnya yang gembul.

"Kau suka kucing?" Luhan tersenyum

"Ya. Ah tidak. Ah maksudku tidak juga.."

Luhan menggendong kucingnya dan menaruhnya dipundak Sehun.

"Lihat. Dia diam. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu Sehun"

"Dia lembut" Sehun mengelus kucung gembul itu

"Seperti pemiliknya.. cantik, lembut dan lemah" Sehun menatap Luhan lekat. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya tanya.

Tepat saat kucing Luhan yang gembul itu turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Sebuah ciuman melayang dari bibir Sehun. Luhan tidak bergeming. Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menciumnya dalam. Luhan mwmejamkan matanya dan meneteskan air mata.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan belajar apa itu cinta. Untukmu" Sehun kembali mencium Luhan.

"Mulai hari ini jangan lagi sendirian. Biarkan aku masuk kedalam hidupmu. Jangan ada lagi air mata menghiasi malammu. Jangan ada lagi tulisan yang bertambah di buku harianmu itu. Mulai hari ini tak akan ada lagi yang berani membullymu.."

Dan mereka kembali berciuman, Luhan luluh masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. Dia mencengkram pundak Sehun erat. Membiarkan tangan kekar Sehun memeluknya.

"Karena kau malaikat yang selama ini ku cari.."

Satu ciuman menempel di dahi Luhan. Menjadi awal dari kisah cintanya dengan Sehun.

...

 **Saturday 8th February / 05:00 PM / Seoul, South Korea**

Sudah dua jam lamanya Baekhyun memanjakan dirinya. Dia akan berangkat bersama dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya masih asyik mencukuri bulu bulu halus disekitar dagunya.

"Oppaa! Cepatlah! Aku belum dirias sama sekaliii!" Baekhyun berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau merias dirimu sendiri?!" Kris membanting alat cukurnya setelah selesai dengan bulu bulu sinting didagunya. Dan sesegera mungkin datang kekamar adiknya.

Kris merias adiknya dengan make up tipis tapi menawan. Eyeshadow abu dipadukan dengan sedikit warna merah dipinggirnya. Jangan lupa maskara dan sedikir eyeliner. Pipinya dibubuhi blushon berwarna peach. Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstick merah menggoda. Kris tahu jika pilihan adiknya jatuh pada _Party Dress_ merah yang senada dengan kemeja Kris yang berwarna sama. Sepertinya dress codenya memang hitam merah. Entahlah..

"Biar kutata rambutmu. Setelah itu ganti pakaianmu dan kita berangkat. Menegerti?" Kris menyisir rambut Baekhyun

"Arrasseo oppa~"

Tepat pukul enam sore mereka berangkat menuju gedung tempat acara itu. Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menyepelekan adiknya. Dia pikir bisa mengatasi adiknya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Namun hasilnya? Lebih dari setengah jam.

"sepertinya aku akan jadi sorotan hari ini" Kris tersenyum bangga

"kenapa bisa?" Baekhyun bertanya polos

"Karena kau sangat luarbiasa Byun Baekhyun. Kau sangat sangat menggiurkan haha."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu malu pada kakaknya. "Dan oppa sangaat menawan." Keduanya tenggelam dalam gelak tawa.

...

Meski terlambat Kris tidak membuat semua orang kecewa. Terlebih saat seluruh penghuni gedung itu melihat sosok gadis disamping Kris. Dia tampak cantik sekali. Menawan dan berkelas. Meski beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan nafsu dan berlomba lomba untuk _one night stand_ bersama Baekhyun. Kebanyakan para pak tua yang memandangnya seperti itu.

Kris masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan diballroom itu dengan penjagaan cukup ketat. Kris mengatakan kepada Baekhyun bahwa yang boleh masuk kedalam ruangan itu hanya para karyawan , staff serta tamu undangan khusus, satu orang reporter dari stasiun TV dan tiga fotografer dan pencatat artikel di surat kabar. Baekhyun merasa istimewa bisa datang kesana. Meskipun disini hanya akan mendengar cuap cuap pak tua lanjuy t usia yang turun jabatan. Lalu mendengar pak tua lainnya bercuap cuap atas pangkat yang diberikan oleh pak tua yang sebelumnya. Membosankan.

"Duduk disini" Kris menggeser posisis duduknya dan Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya.

Pak tua itu masih membicarakan kesannya selama menjadi pendiri dari perusahaan itu. rambutnya sudah memutih semuanya. Bicaranya agak terbata bata dan membingungkan. Baekhyun nyaris tertidur mendengarnya.

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan mundur dari peeusahaan karena masalah kesehatan dan waktu pensiun. Maka dari itu.. kuucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua atas kerja kerasnya.." semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Baekhyun mengerjap saat mendengar tepukan tangan yang menggelegar. Dia ikut bertepuk tangan kemudian.

".. dengan hormat dan segala wibawaku. Aku akan menyerahkan perusahaaanku sepenuhnya pada cucu laki lakiku satu satunya.."

 _Orang tolol_ pikir Baekhyun. "Bagaimana bisa dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya? Bagaimana jika disalah gunakan? Tch. Kakek bodoh" terlontar juga komentar sinis itu. Meski dengan nada yang sangaat pelan.

"..Park Chanyeol. Sebagai kepala direktur perusahaan. Menggantikanku.." Si Kakek tua itu tersenyum, sontak semua orang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun benar benar terkejut mendengarnya. Saat Chanyeol naik ke podium semua orang kembali terduduk dengan manis dikursinya masing masing

"oppa.. dia.." Baekhyun terbata bata

"dia yang kubicarakan. Adik kelasku di SMA. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Tampan bukan? Kau pasti terkejut melihatnya" Kris tersenyum bermaksud menggoda adiknya

Melihat Chanyeol diatas sana membuatnya semakin tidak Karuan. Chanyeol kelihatan begitu tampan dengan setelan Hitamnya. Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi.

"ah.. aku pusing. Aku boleh keluar sebentar kan Oppa?"

"boleh. Membungkuklah saat berjalan. Jika kau sudah keluar jangan masuk lagi ya! Kau bisa mengganggu! Menunggulah diluar. Atau mungkin kau bisa menunggu diruangan sebelah. Disana tempat untuk makan malam nanti" Kris menasehati dan memberi arahan pada adiknya sedikit.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membungkuk saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Diluar dia bergegas mencari ruang sepi untuk menenangkan hatinya. Baekhyun benar benar gelisah. dia berjalan dengan tempo cepat. Dia memutuskan untuk menengok ruangan sebelah yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya. Disana sepi sekali. Tentu saja, semua orang kan sedang ada didalam ruang rapat itu(?). Namun ia bisa melihat seorang wanita sepertinya sedang mengecek menu makanan di ruangan besar itu. Baekhyun masuk kedalam dan melihat wanita itu, menyadari ada orang lain wanita itupun menengok kearah Baekhyun.

"ah. Mianhae.." Baekhyun membungkuk

Wanita itu spontan membulatkan matanya saat melihat sososk Baekhyun "Omo!" Wanita itu setengah berlari menghampiri wanita itu. Baekhyun kebingungan. Wanita itu tampak takjub dengan sosok Baekhyun.

"Cantik? Check! Rambut panjang? Check! Kulit putih? Check! Mata sipit dan indah? Check!" Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _Baguette Bag_ nya. Sebuah meteran jahit. Wanita itu mengukur lingkar payudara Baekhyun, dan lingkar dibawah payudaranya kemudian dia terlihat berfikir.

"Omo~ cupmu besar sekali cantik. Ukuran yang menakjubkan! Berapa usiamu?" Wanita aneh itu bertanya dengan antusias.

"Mei tahun ini dua puluh dua tahun."

"MWO?! DUA PULUH DUA TETAPI SUDAH SEBESAR INI? ASTAGA DUNIA TIDAK ADIL!" Wanita itu sepertinya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"ah maaf membuatmu bingung. Aku punya sebuah Catering besar dan semua makanan ditempat ini adalah resepku. Kau harus mencobanya" Wanita itu malah memilih promosi usahanya ketimbang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ah boleh kutahu namamu Eonnie ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sopan

"ah aku Oh Joo Hyeon" Wanita aneh itu tersenyum

"Ah. Byun Baekhyun imnida" Baekhyun membungkuk

"kau sengaja membungkuk untuk memperlihatkan belahan dadamu yang montok itu?" Wanta itu bertanya sinis

"ti..tidak begitu"

"aku hanya bertanya. Ayo masuk, temani aku disini. Adikku ada didalam rapat itu dan kedua orang tuaku akan datang saat acara makan malam, dasar orang tua keparat. Hanya mau makan saja" Wanita itu berkomentar kasar. Bagaimana bisa dia mengembel embeli orangtuanya dengan sebutan _Keparat_?

"ah begitu" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi.

"ah Baekhyun-sshi..."

"ya?"

"kau mau jadi adik iparku?"

...

Semua orang dari rapat itu keluar dan beralih pada ruangan sebelahnya, itu tandanya waktu makan malam dan pesta nonformal sudah datang. Setelah kerumunan orang hampir memenuhi ruang makan malam, Baekhyun berpamitan pada Wanita kasar itu dan berjalan mencari Kris. Dia sempat mencicipi beberapa makanan yang ditawarkan oleh Waiter yang masih setia berlalu lalang. Dia menjelajahi ruangan dengan matanya yang kesana kemari. Dia terhenti saat menemukan sosok gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya, gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggang bergelombang berwarna sweet orange, cokelat bersemu oranye. Gadis itu mengenakan sepotong _Babydoll Dress_ berwarna putih dengan tali tipis yang cantik. Ada selendang bulu bulu yang menggantung diantara sikutnya, dan dia menggenggam sebuah _Clutch bag_ berwarna putih senada dengan dress dan sepatunya. Bibirnya yang selalu berwarna merah jambu tersenyum pada orang orang dengan gugup. Baekhyun tanpa ragu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Eonnie!" Baekhyun nyaris melompat memeluk Luhan.

"ah.. Baekhyunnie" Luhan tersenyum

"ponimu.." Baekhyun memandang poni Luhan yang biasanya selalu menutup sebagian wajahnya karena panjangnya sama dengan rambut bagian belakangnya, sepinggang.

"ah. Ini untuk menutupi dahiku yang lecet kemarin. Sehun yang memotongnya"

"Sehun?" Baekhyun memekik

"iya. Akan kuceritakan nanti ya."

"ah sepertinya yang dibicarakan datang" Baekhyun menunjuk sespspk lelaki yang datang dan dengan segera merangkul Luhan dengan intim.

"Kalau kau mencari kakakmu dia ada disana. Didekat pintu. Pergilah kelinci bodoh" Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah pintu.

"ah baiklah. Eonnie aku kesana.. Pai pai~"

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan senyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"sudah kuduga Dress ini memang paling cocok untukmu. Ayo, orangtuaku ada disana"

"orangtuamu?" Luhan terkejut bukan main "Aku.. aku bahkan bukan siapa siapa. Aku tidak seharusnya menemui mereka. aku akan menunggu disini"

"bukankah kubilang aku sedang belajar mencintaimu My deer?"

"kau bilang untuk belajar mencintaiku. Bukan belajar mencintaku sebagai calon suamiku. Jadi kurasa itu terlalu awal. Aku takut" Luhan mundur beberapa langkah. "aku akan ketoilet" Luhan dengan degupan kencang didadanya membalikan badan dan nyaris menubruk seorang wanita didepannya.

"ah. Mianhe. Nona tidak apa apa?"

"YAK! KAU MEMBUATKU KAGET!" Wanita itu berteriak sambil melotot kearah Luhan

"ah mi..mianhe" Luhan membungkuk dan menatap wanita itu lagi. Dia sedikit takut, semenjak menjadi korban Bullying Luhan menjadi takut saat orang lain membentak padanya.

"omo.. Sehunnie?"

"Irene Noona?"

..

"aku senang bisa bekerjasama dengan Hyung"

"ah. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakashi Chanyeollie. Kau sudah mempercaakanku sebagai sekertaris pribadimu"

"ah.. kurasa itu bukan apa apa"

"Kau sendiri?" Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ah ada Yoora Noona. Ada ibuku, dan adikku" Chanyeol melirik kesekitar

"Hyung sendiri? Bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu?"

"ah mereka di Bucheon. Betah disana. Dan aku bersamaa adikku"

"Hyung punya adik? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mengenalnya?"

"apa ada alasan tertentu agar kau harus mengenalnya. Dia Cuma seonggok jagung busuk. Hahaha" Kris tertawa

"oppa!" seseorang memanggil Kris dari kejauhan

"nah itu dia" Kris menunjuk Baekhyun, adik satu satunya.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kerumunan orang disini, namun ia benar benar terkejut saat Baekhyun muncu disebelah Kris dengan wajah sama kagetnya.

"Ah Chanyeollie. Ini Byun Baekhyun adikku"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu _Lady_ " Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"ah Byun Baekhyun imnida. Salam kenal Chanyeol oppa" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam

Chanyeol membalas pandangan Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya kemudian izin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Hyung, aku izin kesana sebentar. Nikmatilah makananmu" Dan Chanyeolpun pergi

Baekhyun tahu itu isyarat dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan segera membuka ponselnya dan benar saja, ada pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _'Kau membuatku Horny. Temui aku dikamar mandi pria. Kita bisa bermain dengan penis tegangku. Aku menunggumu my Bunny'_

Ow terlalu intim sampai saat itu Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh lemas. "oppa. Aku boleh ketoilet lagi? Aku minum terlalu banyak hari ini"

"mwo?! Baiklah. Aku akan menemui rekan rekan kerjaku disebelah sana. Bye B"

Baekhyun melambai pada Kris dan berjalan menuju toilet pria. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapa siapa disekitarnya. Dia masuk dengan hati berdebar tidak karuan.

Saat Baekhyun masuk dia tidak melihat ada Chanyeol dimanapun, dia memutuskan untuk melihat bilik toilet duduk. Dan benar saja Chanyeol sedang berdiri didalam sana dengan wajah angkuhnya. Satu kakinya menginjak Toilet duduk yang sudah terutup sehingga mempu membuat kakinya dapat menginjak itu kapan saja.

"kenapa harus ditoilet?" Baekhyun bertanya polos

"masuk!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam dan mengunci pintu. Dia menyandarkan Baekhyun pada pintu tertutup itu.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan ada disini"

"apa mimpimu menjadi nyata sekarang?" Baekhyun mengelus dada Chanyeol dengan seduktif

"apakah kau memimpikaku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol intim.

"Chanyeol oppa.." Baekhyun menggigit lagi bibir bawahnya.

"mph-" Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dalam dan tiba tiba.

Chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka, benang saliva menjadi saksi diam atas ciuman penuh nafsu itu.

"Ya sayang, aku memimpikanmu" Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun, mereka saling meneguk saliva satu sama lain, saling beradu lidah, sailng mengabsen rongga mulut masing masing.

Chanyeol beralih pada leher Baekhyun, tempatnya untuk memberi tanda cinta yang intim. Baekhyun meremas surai Chanyeol yang tertata rapi menjadi agak berantakan.

"Tandaku yang kemarin sudah hilang rupanya." Chanyeol menyadari tak ada lagi bercak kemerahan di leher dan dada atas Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lembut kemarin." Chanyeol menyeringai dan menjilat leher Baekhyun. dia menggigit Leher Baekhyun seolah olah dirinya adalah seorang Vampir. Dia menghisap Leher Baekhyun lebih kuat dari saat pertama kali bertemu. Bermaksud meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang bertahan lama.

"aaah.." Satu desahan sexy keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"sengaja menggodaku hmm?" Chanyeol berbisik dengan penuh desahan ditelinga Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengigit telinga Baekhyun dan menjilatinya, seolah itu adalah permen loli kesukaannya. Dia kembali pada Leher Baekhyun, menghisap dan meciuminya tanpa ampun. Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah dengan sengaja menggesekan lututnya ke selangkangan Chanyeol yang sudah membengkak.

"Ah!" Chanyeol mendesah dengan suara beratnya

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya yang ditutupi kabut nafsu. Baekhyun menarik dasi Chanyeol hingga terlepas dari tempatnya, dan dengan perlahan merubah posisi. Chanyeol bersandar para pintu, tempat Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"aku selalu ingin melihat tubuhmu" Baekhyun berjingkit untuk berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Baekhyun membuka kancing Jas hitam Chanyeol kemudian melepas tiga kancing teratas kemejanya. Jari lentik Baekhyun mengelus leher Chanyeol, mengelus elus nya hingga kebagian dadanya yang terekspos. Baekhyun menciumi Leher Chanyeol, menghisapnya dengan penuh gairah bermaksud meninggalkan bekas yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol ciptakan ditubuhnya. Baekhyun berjingkit untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol. Payudaranya yang sintal menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol. Dan..

"aah-!" Baekhyun didorong hingga terduduk di toilet yang tertutup itu, Chanyeol kini menguasai ciuman mereka.

Tangan besarnya dengan perlahan menurunkan bagian atas dari Dress Baekhyun, dan menangkup kedua payudara milik Baekhyun yang sangat pas ditangan Chanyeol, seakan akan Payudara itu memang diciptakan untuk diremas oleh Chanyeol seorang.

"aah..C-Chanyeol oppa.." Baekhyun meremas lagi surai hitam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak henti hentinya meremas dan menciumi payudara Baekhyun, dia mengulumnya dan menjilatnya, dengan gemas menggigitnya perlahan. "Bagaimana bisa payudaramu sebesar ini hmm?" Chanyeol memilin puting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

"aku tidak tahu.." Baekhyun terengah, dengan saliva mengalir disudut bibirnya. Sangat memancing hasrat Chanyeol.

"oppa.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat. Chanyeol membuka sabuk yang bergelantung melingkari pinggangnya.

"manjakan aku dengan mulut sexymu itu Baekhyunku sayang"

Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya pada Selangkangan Chanyeol, kemudian berhenti dan ia memikirkan sebuah ide. Baekhyun tersenyum miring dan lagi lagi berhasil membalikan posisi. Kini Chanyeol yang terduduk diatas toilet yang tertutup itu. Baekhyun berlutut dilantai masih dengan payudaranya yang terekspos. Baekhyun membuka kancing celana Chanyeol, menjilati penis Chanyeol yang masih terkubur dalam celana panjangnya kemudian ia menurunkan resleting celana Chanyeol dengan giginya, sangat sexy. Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan Penis Chanyeol yang sempat tercetak jelas dari celana panjangnya.

"ah.. kurasa ini terlalu besar" sepadan dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi besar bukan?

Baekhyun mulai menyentuh kepala penis Chanyeol yang sialnya sudah tegak sempurna. Dia mengelus penis itu perlahan, sehingga menimbulkan efek geli yang sangat kentara. Chanyeol menggeram dan cairan precum keluar dari penisnya, Baekhyun dengan salivanya menyapu bersih cairan itu. Dia dengan lihai meremas dan memijat Penis Chanyeol sambil sesekali melihat si lelaki yang mendongak memejamkan mata. Dia menikmatinya. Baekhyun mengocok penis besar itu dalam tempo perlahan-sedang-dan cepat. Tak sampai disitu, Baekhyun mulai menjilatinya, dan akhirnya terjadi juga. Dia mengulum penis besar itu dengan mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka penis Chanyeol begitu nikmat. Baekhyun mengulumnya dengan tempo perlahan, dengan tangan yang memainkan _twinballs_ milik Chanyeol.

"selesaikan ini Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun dan menekan kepala Baekhyun agar penisnya masuk lebih dalam ke rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut dan mengulum penis pitu dengan tempo cepat, tangan nye membantu mengocok penis milik Chanyeol. Dan tidak sampai setengah menit. Boom! Sperma keluar dan memenuhi mulut Baekhyun. menetes dan mengalir sampai ke payudaranya. Baekhyun menjilati sperma yang mengalir di jari jarinya dengan jilatan perlahan yang sexy, Chanyeol terengah.

"oppa.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"hmm?" Chanyeol bergumam lemas

Baekhyun bangkit dan menempelkan bibirnya ketelinga Chanyeol. "ada apa sayang?" Chanyeol masih agak lemas.

" _fuck me oppa... Fuck me harder..."_

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan " _As your wish.. My Bunny Baekhyun"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol kembali menyapa tamu seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa. dia terlihat sedang berpamitan pada mereka semua. Waktu yang Chanyeol habiskan bersama Baekhyun memang cukup lama, sukses membuat tamu tamu lainnya pergi. Dan ia bersyukur kepada Jongdae yang tengah merayakan kenaikan pangkat Kris, mereka mabuk gila gilaan. Chanyeol dapat melihat sepuluh botol Soju diatas meja Kris dan Jongdae yang juga diramaikan oleh staff staff kantor lainnya. Chanyeol berpamitan pada mereka. ia melihat Kris sudah terkulai lemas.

Disisi lain Baekhyun yang selesai merapikan dirinyapun berpamitan pada orang orang yang dikenalinya. Dia pamit pada Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah asyik berduaan. Sehun berbisik pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bau sperma" ucap Sehun dengan nada seduktif. Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun.

Baekhyun berpamitan pada Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang kerumah temannya, mengingat Kris yang mabuk berat diujung sana.

...

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, disebuah Hotel bintang Lima dikawasan Gangnam. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan belum mengenakan apa apa selain celana dalam hitamnya. Chanyeol sedang mandi didalam sana, seingatnya saat masuk kedalam hotel Chanyeol membawa pakaian dari mobilnya. Mungkin pakaian yang biasa ia simpan dimobilnya kalau kalau ia merasa gerah atau terpaksa lembur. Sebuah kaus, kemeja, dan sweater v neck. Baekhyun memakai kemeja hitam Chanyeol, tanpa bra didadanya. Ia membuka tiga kancing kemeja itu dan memoles lipstik merah yang ia bawa didalam tasnya pada bibir tipisnya. Sempurna, ia terlihat menggoda.

Baekhyun duduk dikasur sambil memainkan Handphonenya, memberi pesan pada kakak tyranosaurusnya itu bahwa ia menginap dirumah temannya. Klise memang tapi Baekhyun yakin kakaknya akan percaya. Ia menaruh handphonenya dimeja nakas. Perutnya sudah terisi dipesta tadi. Ia berbaring dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Wangi maskulin pria itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah lagi.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana training hitam panjang yang ia ambil dari mobilnya, kepalanya tertutup oleh handuk. Chanyeol melihat gadisnya terduduk dengan kemeja hitam miliknya, kemeja itu melorot. Mempertontonkan pundak, leher dan dada gadisnya yang dipenuhi bercak kemerahan ciptaannya. Bibir merahnya terus mendesah dan digigit sensual oleh sang gadis. Chanyeol menarik Handuk dikepalanya yang menutup sebagian badannya itu. Membuat handuknya mencium lantai dan Gadisnya terkejut.

"bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin melihat tubuhku?" Chanyeol bermonolog

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata kata. Tubuh Chanyeol terekspos begitu saja. Memperlihatkan otot lengannya yang seksi. Dada bidang dan perut berototnya. Tidak berlebihan, pas dan terlihat sangat maskulin. Baekhyu spontan membuka satu kancing kemeja Chanyeol dan merangkak pelan dikasur, mendekat kearah lelakinya yang masih setia berdiri.

 _Kau tahu?_

 _Kini aku melihat lelaki itu.._

 _didepanku.._

 _Melihatnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.._

 _Melihatnya bertelanjang dada_

 _Dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan besarnya_

 _Lalu.._

 _Kakinya yang jenjang Berjalan kearahku_

 _Bibir apelnya Tersenyum padaku_

 _Tangan kekar itu Menyentuh wajahku_

 _Bibir seksinya menyatu dengan bibirku_

 _Dia Menciumku dalam_

 _Dia Melumat bibirku penuh nafsu_

 _Kemudian aku akan mendesah dibawahnya.. mendesahkan namanya seorang.._

 _._

 _Ahh_

 _._

 _Park Chanyeolku.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now Playing : Ariana Grande - 'Dangerous Woman'**_

 _ **EXO - 'PLAYBOY'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And from Author**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **JANGAN BUNUH GUEEE! GUE SENGAJA BIKIN NCNYA DIAKHIR. BIAR BERSAMBUNG DI EPS SELANJUTNYA GITUU. Tenang.. Chapter depan kan sambungan Chapter ini. Berarti jangan kaget kalo Chapter depan diawali dengan NC NC-an.**

 **Lo harus tau kalau ini lebih dari target awal. Harusnya FF ini aku bikin 7000+ kata setiap Chapternya. Tapi Chapter ini malah tembus 10000+ kata wkwkwk. Sudahlah wkwkwk. Miaan Kyungsoo ngga banyak dimunculin disini. Sengaja. Hahahaha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke gue mau ngebacot dulu bentar.**

 **Gue nyelesaiin Chap 2 ini di Laptop kemudian pindah ke Hp dan Laptop lagi dan Hp lagi.**

 **Gue ngetik di AW sambil makan dan minum Rootbeer. Dan gue makan soup AW, gapake sendok :') #SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih banyaaaaak banyak banyaaak buat yang udah ngerview. Dan izinkan aku membalasnya hiji hiji.**

 **Blacknancho** **: ini gabakal hunbaek kok. Mungkin. Hahahaha**

 **Selenia Oh** **: Makasih selenia kuu yang selalu ngereview :* . iya gue juga gereget pengen banyakin hunhannya. Tapi gue tau diri, ini kan ff Chanbaek** **. Ntar gue bikin ff hunhan dehh** **wkwkw**

 **Rly.** **: wkwkwk pantengin terus biar tau yg sebenernya soal Kyungsoo.**

 **devrina** **: Ayo tebak apa hubungan Chansoo? Wkwkw kalo bener lu gue kasih pulsa serebu! Wkwkwk :'(**

 **Yosivalencia** **: Kagaak kok kagaak . ini bakal jadi Chanbaek, Chansoo, Chanhun dan Chanlu. :'( . ngga deng boong. Si Sehun di summary itu emang bikin ngecoh banget ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke sekian dan pastikan anda ngereview setelah membaca. Semakin tidak ada review semakin tidak ada pula Chapter selanjutnya**

 **.**

 **Dan gue sekarang jadi makhluk nokturnal. Updatenya bisa tengah malem ampe subuh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam bulu jagung!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**OwyeahEonnie first Fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **BETWEEN TWO HEARTS AND TWO LIPS"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Luhan_

 _Kris Wu_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From Author**_

 _ **Oke biarkan gue memberi salam diawal Chapter.**_

 _ **Hai semuanya. Maaf telat banget :')**_

 _ **Banyak insiden kemarin. Salah satunya updatean ff ini ada di HP. Dan hp error dan harus di reset pabrik :') untungnya ff ini aku masukin ke SDCard. Jadi ga kehapus.**_

 _ **Ada yang masih nunggu ff ini? Nggak? Yaudah :'(**_

 _ **Gue mau menjawab review review kalian di Chapter 2 XD**_

 _ **Oke cekidot!**_

 _ **.**_

 ___**Clarissa Afternoon : wkwkwk terima kash sudah membaca :* . konflik sudah mulai muncul sedikit disini :') sedikit. Gue lebih suka bikin konflik muncul pelan pelan. Bahagia diawal, dan nyakitin diakhir.**_

 ___**CussonsBaekby wkwkwk iya gue juga sadar BHH kok centil bgt di chap kemaren. Maklum lah napsu :'v**_

 _ **Selenia Oh : Chanyeol baik kok. Mungkin :'( FF hunhannya sudah dipublish yaa semoga sukaa**_

 ___**Chanbaekhunlove : yatuhan makasih banyak loh ya :'( padahal aku ga pd publish ff ini :''). Tapi alhamdulilah kalau bagus. Jawaban soal Kyungsoo silahkan baca Chapter ini XD**_

 ___**Seravin509 : Syudah diupdate yaa :******_

 _ **msluhan87 : samaa gue juga gereget pengen nc-in luhan. Tapi Chanbaek dulu ya NC nya**_

 ___**ChanBMine : Sepertinya baek kebelet sama si Chanyeol. Btw tebakan kamu bener loh wkwkwk selamaat**_

 ___**Rly. : Semoga aja :'((( gue mewek pas ngetik bagian Luhan yg dibully itu #curhat**_

 _ **Oohme614 : Baca saja di Chapter ini XD udah dibeberkan kok**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gue sempet labil sama cerita ini. Tapi labilnya udah ilang kok, makanya gue apdet XD**_

 _ **Btw ini beneran rate M loh. Meski NC nya lama. Gue lebih suka NC nya pelan pelan. :'''(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review ya~ silent reader? Gue sumpahin lo nikah sama bias! :'v**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy, my lovely dovey Readers~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun dengan kesadarannya menunduk saat ada dihadapan tubuh Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada. Tangannya gemetar, sepertinya dia sadar dari kabutan nafsu dimata, otak dan perlakuannya. Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchana... kalau kau belum siap jangan memaksakan dirimu sayang. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin sex tanpa cinta?"

Baekhyun menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Gemetar. "Aku.. seperti iblis"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh gemetar itu, dan dengan perlahan menjatuhkan diri bersama diatas kasur. Chanyeol menciumi kening Baekhyun, menenangkan gadisnya.

"Aku.. terlalu.." Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air mata menyadari betapa bodohnya ia.

"..oppa.. mianhae.." Baekhyun terisak.

"..Aku... nafsuku... Ah... oppa.. mianhae." Baekhyun terisak dan menangis semakin kencang. Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun. Dan dengan sekali tarik, Chanyeol merubah posisi mereka, Baekhyun menimpa tubuhnya dan menangis di dada telanjangnya.

"Menangislah jika kau memang ingin menangis.. tapi kau tidak perlu menyesalinya. Kita berdua tidak perlu munafik Baekhyun.. aku dan kau sama sama menikmatinya. Jadi biarkan pikiranmu tenang dulu." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh sayang sampai isakan itu tak terdengar lagi.

"sudah selesai?" Chanyeol mencoba melihat wajah Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendongak dan air matanya masih menetes disana. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun agar terduduk, kemudian menatap wajah cantik itu. Menghapus air mata Baekhyun sambil tak berhenti tersenyum. Dan ia melayangkan sebuah ciuman lembut dibibir Baekhyun. lalu naik ke dahinya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan Baekhyun didadanya dan punggung Chanyeol bersandar pada head board. Chanyeol terus mengelus elus rambut Baekhyun, kemudian mengelus wajahnya, beralih ke punggungnya dan terus saja seperti itu. Sampai Baekhyun tertidur. Melihat wajah gadis itu tersenyum Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumannya juga. Chanyeol sedikit beruntung Baekhyun tersadar dari kilatan nafsunya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun belum siap secara mental. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang merebut keperawanan wanita yang diinginkannya secara paksa dan menyiksa. Dia bukan tipe seperti itu. Dia tipe laki laki yang lembut dan hanya akan melakukan itu bila wanitanya memberi persetujuan. Meskipun terkadang Chanyeol akan lost control ketika mendapat persetujuan itu. Tapi ia akan berhenti melakukannya saat wanita itu sudah kelelahan. Ia tidak melakukannya jika wanitanya sudah kelelahan, terlelap atau sedang sakit. Dia tidak seperti Sehun yang penuh gairah membara ketika berada di keintiman cinta. Dia bukan Sehun yang berani melakukan itu dalam keadaan apapun tanpa mempedulikan si wanita. Sekalipun wanitanya dalam keadaan lelah, sakit, bahkan hingga tidak bernyawa. Chanyeol bukan Sehun. Ya, Chanyeol tidak sama dengan Sehun.

...

Dijauh sana Kyungsoo sedang memeluk lutut sambil meneguk Wine yang sengaja ia beli untuk merayakan diangkatnya Chanyeol sebagai direktur perusahaan kakeknya. Kyungsoo sangat cantik saat ini. Ia mengenakan lingrie berwarna hitam beserta stockingnya. Dia mengirim pesan dan menelepon Chanyeol, tapi tak satupun ditanggapi. Saat Kyungsoo menengok kearah jam, ia dengan otomatis merasa sedih. Sudah jam satu dini hari. Chanyeol tak mungkin pulang. Kyungsoo menekan tombol call pada kontak bernama _Joy._

 _"yeoboseyo?"_ Suara mengantuk dari jauh sana.

"Ah Soo Young _ie.._ kau sudah tidur? Maaf menganggumu"

"A _ah.. Kyungsoo eonnie? Eonniee. Kenapa tadi tidak datang? Eonnie pasti menyesal melewatkan pesta tadi.."_ gadis itu terdengar sehat dan manja seperti biasanya.

"Nde .. ini aku Soo Youngie, ah, aku tidak enak badan. Dan kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku tidak terbiasa ada di kerumunan orang?"

" _Aku selalu ingat itu. Jadi ada apa eonnie?"_

"Apa kau pulang dengan Chanyeol?"

" _Tidak. Aku pulang duluan dengan Eomma"_

 _"_ Lalu Yoora Eonnie?"

" _Mungkin dengan suaminya. Kenapa Eonnie?"_

"Chanyeol tidak pulang kerumah. Dia tidak merespon telepon dan pesan ku"

" _Ah.. mungkin dia pesta dengan staff staff kantornya!"_

 _"_ Kurasa kau benar.. kututup ya. Selamat tidur Soo Youngie"

" _Joy saja Eonnie"_ dan suara itupun tertawa

"Ah mianhae. Aku lupa kau sangat ingin dipanggil Joy. Kalau begitu, selamat tidur Joy.."

" _Bye Kyungsoo Eonnie"_

Telepon terputus. Kyungsoo merasa sangat kecewa kala itu. Kyungsoo ingin meluapkan kekecewaannya. Namun mata dan tubuhnya sudah tidak mendukung lagi. Kyungsoo kembali kekamarnya dan terlelap.

...

 **Sunday 9th February / 05:30 AM / Seoul, South Korea**

Luhan membuka matanya saat kedua kucingnya naik ketempat tidur. Luhan terduduk dan mengelus kedua kucingnya. Kelihatannya kedua kucing gembul itu belum terbiasa dengan rumah besar milik Sehun. Luhan melirik kearah sofa dikamar Sehun, Wendy sedang tidur disana. Entah kenapa Sehun memberikan kamarnya untuk ditinggali Luhan, padahal Luhan yakin banyak kamar kosong mengingat begitu besarnya rumah kediaman tuan Oh Sehun itu.

Dipesta tadi Luhan menghindar dari keluarga Sehun. Dia terus menolak saat Sehun ingin mengenalkannya pada keluarganya. Dia takut. Meskipun dia bertemu dengan kakak perempuan Sehun, Irene. Luhan sempat mengira Irene yang dibicarakan Wendy itu adalah mantan kekasih Sehun, tapi ternyata bukan. Irene adalah kakak perempuan Sehun yang lebih tua empat tahun. Luhan benar benar lelah setelah pulang dari peata itu. Banyak orang orang menatapnya takjub dan mengklaim bahwa ia adalah kekasih baru presedir Oh. Namun Luhan tidak mengiyakan semua pernyataan pernyataan itu.

"..nona.." Wendy terbangun mendapati nonanya sedang terduduk mengusap kedua kucingnya.

"Tidurlah kembali Wendy.." Luhan tersenyum

"Nona, pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Lima lebih tiga puluh Wendy"

"Ah aku harus bersiap-siap." Wendy bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Wendy.."

"Ya nona?"

"Biar kubantu.."

"Tapi nona harus beristirahat" Wendy mencegah Luhan bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Tidak apa apa Wendy. Aku akan membantumu memasak. Kau bisa bersih bersih dengan tenang. Mengerti?" Luhan masih dengan senyuman lembut khasnya.

"Ta-tapi nona.."

"Aku ingin air hangat. Bisa kau siapkan? Badanku lengket.."

"Dengan senang hati nona. Saya akan kembali setelah berganti pakaian"

"Terima Kasih Wendy"

"Apapun untukmu, nona Luhan" Wendy tersenyum dan berlalu.

Luhan berjalan keluar kamar. Kedua kucingnya tertidur pulas dikasur Sehun. Luhan tersenyum saat mendapati Sehun tertidur di sofa didepan TV yang masih menyala. Luhan berjongkok tepat dihadapan wajah Sehun. Lalu ia berbisik

"Terima kasih Sehun.."

Wendy kembali dengan pakaian rapi dan wajah segarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Luhan yang berjongkok dihadapan Sehun, namun bukan senyum bahagia. Tapi senyum takut. Senyum takut kehilangan.

"Nona.." Wendy memanggil Luhan

"Air hangatnya sudah siap." Wendy tersenyum

"Ah iya." Luhan bangkit dan mengikuti Wendy kesebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Luhan sedikit tercengang dengan sebuah kolam cukup besar berisikan air hangat dan bunga mawar putih yang ia yakini bentuk lain dari Bathtub yang biasa ia lihat.

"Ini kamar mandi kan? Bukan pemandian air panas?" Luhan bertanya polos.

"Iya nona. Ini kamar mandi." Wendy tersenyum lagi.

"Mari saya bantu menggosok punggung anda. Setelah itu berendamlah nona"

"ah baik. Terima kasih Wendy"

Wendy membantu Luhan mengeramasi rambutnya, dan tentu saja menggosok punggungnya dengan sabun dengan wangi yang menenangkan. Setelah itu Wendy membantu Luhan membilas semuanya, walau Luhan kelihatan sangat canggung dan malu malu.

"Nona bisa berendam disini. Saya akan beres beres sebentar. Setelah itu, Saya akan membawakan nona pakaian ganti. Saya permisi Nona"

"ah terima kasih banyak Wendy"

Luhan turun kedalam bak air panas itu. Hangat dan aroma mawar putihnya menenangkan pikiran. Luhan membawa rambut panjangnya menutupi dada. Ia malu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Diluar sana Wendy gemetar menghadapi tuannya yang sudah terbangun dan duduk diatas sofa sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Luhan tidur dikamarku?"

"Ya tuan"

"Kau menemaninya?"

"Ya tuan."

Sehun menatap Wendy sinis

"Saya pastikan dia tidak keluar kamarnya tuan. Saya terjaga hingga pukul satu malam. Dan saya sangat yakin nona Luhan tidak kemanapun"

"Bagus"

"Anu.. tuan? Kenapa tidak mengunci saja pintunya saat nona Luhan tertidur?"

"Pria seperti apa yang mengunci tamunya didalam kamar hah?"

Wendy menunduk. "Maaf tuan"

"Sudahlah. Kembali bekerja"

"Baik Tuan." Wendy membungkuk. Sehun tidak mengindahi perlakuan maidnya itu, dia hanya berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

"Wendy.."

Wendy bergidik dan menjawab tuannya. "Iya tuan?"

"Bisa kau lupakan masa lalu?"

Wendy bisu. Dia tak sanggup melupakannya

...

Pukul tujuh pagi Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia merasakan hangat tubuh Chanyeol menguar di sekujur tubuhnya. Baekhyun tertidur beralaskan badan Chanyeol. Dan dada Chanyeol sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Juga dengan selimut diatas tubuh keduanya. Baekhyun mendongak dan bertemu dengan iris Chanyeol juga dengan bibirnya yang mengumbar senyum cerah kearah Baekhyun.

"Pagi." Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau tidur sangat pulas sampai aku tak tega untuk bergerak dan membuatmu terbangun. Kau tahu? Punggungku sepertinya mati rasa." Chanyeol terkekeh membuat Baekhyun langsung menarik diri.

"Mian oppa, aku pasti berat." Baekhyun terduduk dan sedikit menunduk.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada sepatah kata lagi yang akan dikeluarkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bergerak cepat dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan sekali kedip. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia selalu suka dengan Ciuman Chanyeol yang tiba tiba. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai membuka mulutnya, lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun keatas kasur sambil terus mencumbu bibir merah gadis itu. Bibirnya yang dipoles lipstick merah tadi malam membuat gairah pagi Chanyeol harus terpuaskan sesegera mungkin. Chanyeol mulai menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, kemudian menghisapnya. Baekhyun membalasnya, menghisap bibir bawah Chanyeol yang tebal, menggigitnya dan menjilatnya. _French kiss_ favorit keduanya terjadi dan terjadi lagi. Chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka, dan beralih menggoda leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan lututnya tidak sengaja menyentuh dan bergesekan dengan selangkangan Chanyeol membuat sang lelaki menggeram dengan suara beratnya yang sexy. Chanyeol bangkit dan menatap Baekhyun yang terengah dibawahnya.

"Kau memang seharusnya ada dibawahku. Mendesah dan merasakan nikmatnya diriku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakannya. Kau hanya ditakdirkan untuk ada dibawah kendali dari gairahku." Perkataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun menggigit lagi bibir bawahnya.

"Apakah Chanyeol oppa juga ditakdirkan untukku? Apa hanya aku yang bisa menyentuh indahnya tubuhmu? Apa hanya aku yang ada dipikiranmu setiap saat?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan debaran kencang didadanya. Membuat dadanya naik turun.

Chanyeol bisu. Alih alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun ia lebih memilih meremas payudara Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Puting Baekhyun yang menegak timbul dari kemeja Chanyeol yang ia pakai. Terlihat sangat menggoda. Baekhyun seakan akan hilang ingatan soal pertanyaannya tadi. Ia kembali mendesahkan nama Chanyeol sembari menggigit jari telunjuknya. Saliva Baekhyun mengalir dari sudut bibirnya berkat desahan itu.

...

Chanyeol mengenakan sweater v neck yang ia bawa dari mobilnya kemarin. Sementara Baekhyun mengenakan kemeja merah yang Chanyeol pakai kemarin di pesta itu. Kemeja itu sampai dipaha Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggulung lengan kemejanya, kemudian membubuhkan rantai kecil di pinggangnya yang ia dapat dari tas kecilnya.

"Mian oppa. Aku hanya bawa parfum didalam tasku."

"Tak apa. Aku suka melihatmu mengenakan pakaianku. Apalagi pakaian itu baru kupakai kemarin. Rasanya kita seperti bercinta." Chanyeol menekankan kata 'bercinta' sembari berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Ki-kita akan sarapan bukan? A-ayo." Baekhyun canggung.

"Mmm.. manisnya. Malu malu begitu."

"Oppa bisakah tidak usah menggodaku terus?"

"Ah. Aku baru ingat. Sebaiknya kita kerumahmu. Kau harus ada dirumah sebelum Kris Hyung pulang." Chanyeol mematikan handphonenya

"Memang oppa tidak dirumah?"

"Aku baru membaca pesan dari Jongdae. Bahwa mereka berpesta dan tidur dikantor."

"Kurasa aku benar benar harus pulang"

"Aku ikut"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk pulang kerumahnya sesegera mungkin.

Untungnya tuhan masih memihak kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka sampai di kediaman Baekhyun dan untungnya si tiang listrik berjalan itu belum pulang. Rumah Baekhyun masih sepi dan gelap.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Baekhyun setelah membuka kunci

"Ah iya." Chanyeol masuk dengan menundukkan kepalanya, kalau tidak dia tak akan bisa masuk. Tubuhnya melebihi pintu.

"Bagaimana bisa pintu ini begitu pendek." Chanyeol bermonolog merutuki pintu kecil itu dan Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Hei hei kau mulai menertawakanku hah?!" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang.

"Oppa terlalu tinggi! Pasti lucu kalau tadi terbentur pintu!" Baekhyun masih tertawa memegangi lutut untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Cukup Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sedikit senyum.

"Mi..mian oppa. Kris oppa sudah terbiasa dengan pintu kecil itu." Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan berjingkit.

"Ayo sarapan." Baekhyun mengeluarkan dua buah mangkuk cukup besar dan sekotak sereal coklat. Tak lupa ia membuat dua gelas susu hangat.

"Kau ingin aku makan itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk box sereal itu

"Ah aku selalu makan ini setiap pagi. Oppa tidak mau?"

"Apa Kris Hyung memakannya juga?"

"Iya. Dia menghabiskan satu kotak tiga hari sekali untuk dirinya sendiri"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Aku tak menyangka Kris Hyung punya sisi kekanak kanakan"

"Oppa harus tahu dia sangat kekanak kanakan" Baekhyun menaruh dua mangkuk sereal dan susu hangat itu ke meja makan.

"Whoa. Aku tidak pernah makan makanan ini sebelumnya"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kaget. "Jinjja?"

"Jinjjayo. Aku jauh dari makanan manis dan instan sejak kecil"

"Daebak. Pantas tubuh oppa-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, ia sendiri bingung kelanjutannya

"Apa? Indah? Menggairahkan? Memicu debaran didadamu? Membuat kedua putingmu mengeras? Membuat vaginamu berkedut tiap kali melihatnya? Atau membuatmu mendesah dan ingin menyentuhnya setiap saat?"

"Oppaa! Bisakah tidak melibatkan hal mesum! Kita bahkan hanya membicarakan sereal! Oh tuhan!"

"Ahahahaha. Lihat wajahmu! Merah padam seperti seorang lelaki menahan ereksinya!"

"Oppa! Hentikaaan!" Baekhyun menutup mulut mesum Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat tubuhnya condong kearah Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol menunjuk sesuatu. Mata Baekhyun mengikutinya dan sampai pada dada Baekhyun yang terekspos akibat kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Belahan dada Baekhyun membuat mata Chanyeol tak berhenti memandangnya. Baekhyun yang sadar dengan tatapan Chanyeol langsung menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan.

"Aku lebih baik ganti baju." Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padamnya berbalik.

"Oppa tunggu disini." Sambungnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum melihat begitu lucunya Baekhyun. Dia memakan Sereal coklat yang sudah ditumpahi susu plain tanpa rasa.

"Wow. Aku merasa kampungan mengetahui begitu enaknya makanan ini" Chanyeol bermonolog.

"Baekhyun memakan ini setiap hari? Pantas dia tidak tumbuh dengan baik."

"Ekhm.. menjelek jelekanku tuan Park?"

"Apa itu terdengar seperti. Menjelekanmu?"

"Kupikir begitu." Baekhyun kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau cantik."

"Merayuku?"

"Tidak sayang. Aku serius. Kau cantik."

Baekhyun merona dan memalingkan wajah.

"Apalagi dengan pakaian ketat seperti itu. Dadamu terlihat lebih besar. Rasanya ingin kuremas agar lebih besar dari itu"

"Mesumm!" Baekhyun menunduk nenyantap sereal coklatnya.

Chanyeol menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Jam tangan rolexnya terpampang jelas. Membuat pesona kedewasaannya memancar. Ya , lelaki dengan jam tangan itu keren bukan?

Chanyeol menghabiskan separuh harinya dikediaman Baekhyun. Membantu Baekhyun memasak, beres beres sembari mendekatkan hati dengan Baekhyun. Hari ini Chanyeol penuh tawa, wibawanya menghilang. Chanyeol lebih terbuka dan menyenangkan hari ini. Tapi Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol akan terus bersikap seperti ini padanya. Besok, lusa dan selamanya.

Chanyeol pamit dari rumah Baekhyun sekitar pukul empat sore. Chanyeol harus membereskan seluruh barang barangnya dikantor. Karena dia sudah mulai bekerja besok. Sebuah ciuman dikening Baekhyun menjadi perpisahan untuk hari itu.

...

 **Tuesday 11th February / 02:00 PM / Seoul, South Korea**

Wendy berdiri dibelakang ayunan. Luhan sedang duduk sambil mengelus kucingnya diatas ayunan yang bergoyang pelan. Luhan melihat kearah Wendy. Kemudian memberi isyarat agar Wendy mendekat. Wendy berdjalan dengan kedua tangan didepan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

"Ah. Maukah kau duduk disini?" Luhan menunjuk kursi disebelahnya.

"Di ayunan ini?" Wendy bertanya lagi

"Iya. Aku merasa seorang diri kalau kau terus dibelakang." Luhan masih dengan tutur katanya yang lemah lembut. Wendy senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia berharap Luhan tinggal dirumah ini. Biar bagaimanapun Wendy adalah pelayan satu satunya yang dipercaya keluarga Oh sebagai pelayan tuan muda dari keluarga terhormat itu. Wendy merasa kesepian, tentu saja. Maka dari itu, dia sangat senang bisa diperlakukan seperti adik oleh Luhan.

Wendy menurut dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Satu ayunan dengan Nona Luhan yang tak berhenti membuatnya terkagum kagum karena tutur kata dan sifatnya.

"Berapa usiamu?" Luhan menatap Wendy dengan mata rusanya yang bening dan cerah.

"Tahun ini dua puluh nona"

"Ah tahun ini usiaku dua puluh tiga. Kupikir kau masih belasan."

"Ah. Saya tidak semuda itu Nona." Wendy menunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan panggil saja aku Eonnie. Anggap aku seperti kakakmu sendiri. Arraseo?"

"Ah. Tidak nona. Saya terlalu rendah untuk diperlakukan seperti adik"

"Kurasa tidak begitu. Lagipula aku bukan orang terhormat. Panggil saja Eonnie." Luhan masih dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

"E..Eonnie" Wendy mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Luhan mengelus puncak kepala Wendy kemudian memeluknya. "Aku harap kita bisa akrab ya"

"nde.. Eonnie."

"Aku ingin sekali punya saudara dari dulu." Luhan melepas pelukannya dan bersandar dipundak Wendy.

"Kurasa saya juga nona.."

"Nona?"

"Eh maksudku. Eonnie."

Luhan menahan tawa. "Kau harus terbiasa memanggilku begitu ya."

"Iya Eonnie."

"Wendy tidak punya saudara? Apa kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Saya bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tua saya. Saya dibuang saat masih berusia dua tahun. Lalu ditemukan oleh Nyonya besar. Saya dirawat olehnya selama di Kanada."

"Kau bukan orang Korea? Pantas saja, wajahmu asing. Ah maksudku tidak seperti orang Korea." Luhan diam selama beberapa detik. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

Wendy tersenyum sekilas. "Setelah menetap selama beberapa tahun disana bersama Nyonya besar. Saya dibawa kesini untuk menjaga Tuan Muda."

"Sehun?" Luhan mengengok kearah Wendy.

"Iya. Saya sadah menjadi pelayannya sejak ia lulus sekolah menengah pertama"

"Mereka mempekerjakanmu saat usiamu masih sekecil itu? Apa kau tidak masalah?"

"Karena Nyonya besar menyekolahkan saya. Saya rasa itu bukan masalah."

"Sepertinya Nyonya besarmu sangat berjasa ya?"

"Begitulah. Apa Eonnie juga tidak punya keluarga?"

Luhan menunduk sedikit. "Ya. Keluargaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku dirawat oleh tetanggaku sampai akhirnya aku bisa hidup sendirian."

"Eonnie perempuan yang kuat ya."

"Kurasa kau juga. Hei, semua perempuan kuat dan tangguh bukan?"

"Saya rasa begitu"

"Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian disini?"

"Saya sudah biasa, mengingat Tuan muda jarang sekali ada dirumah."

"Apa kau pelayan satu satunya? Aku hanya tidak melihat ada pelayan lain disini."

Wendy menunduk sangat lama. Luhan merasa kalau pertanyaannya salah. "Kau tidak harus menjawabnya Wendy. Maafkan aku sudah ikut campur"

"Tidak nona. Saya baru saja akan menjawabnya"

"Dulu sempat ada pelayan selain saya. "

"Kalau aku boleh tahu. Kemana pelayan itu sekarang?"

"Yang pertama Ki-Kim Yerim, dia meninggal dunia tiga bulan setelah bekerja disini. Lalu digantikan oleh Kang Seulgi. Satu setengah tahun kemudian dia jatuh sakit dan tidak bekerja lagi disini. Lalu digantikan oleh Zizi. Zizi yang peling bertahan lama. Tapi sayangnya Zizi..." Wendy terdiam. Tangan Wendy gemetar. Wendy tegang, jantungnya berdegup terlalu cepat. Wendy melihat kekanan, kekiri dan kebelakang. Luhan sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Wendy.

"Wendy kau tidak apa apa? Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan ceritamu kalau itu membuatmu teringat masa lalu. Mungkin mereka teman yang berharga bagimu, maaf sudah lancang bertanya begitu padamu. Sekarang tenanglah."

"Nona Luhan.. boleh saya bertanya satu hal?"

"Jangan panggil aku Nona lagi Wendy."

"Eonnie.."

"Nah begitu. Silahkan, apa petanyaanmu? Tanyakan saja apapun. Tidak usah sungkan."

Wendy gugup, dia memutuskan untuk memutar otaknya dan mengganti pertanyaannya yang untung saja belum ia lontarkan. "Apa Eonnie akan tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak Wendy. Aku punya tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan. Kurasa besok pagi aku akan pulang."

"Aku ingin sekali Nona.. ah, maksudku Eonnie. Aku ingin sekali Eonnie tinggal disini." Wendy menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh arti, meskipun Luhan tak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu. Sedih? Takut? Minta pertolongan? Entahlah.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu Wendy. Ayo bertukar nomor ponsel, agar kita masih bisa dekat."

"Saya tidak punya ponsel."

"Ah. Kalau begitu, kau bisa menghubungiku lewat telpon Rumah. Bagaimana?"

"Baik Nona."

"Jangan Nona Wendy.."

"Ah , maksudku... Eonnie"

...

"Kyungsoo tidak hadir dari hari senin." Baekhyun melepas ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai acak acakan.

"Aku tahu itu." Jongin tersenyum dan menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Mwo?! Kalian bertukar nomor ponsel?"

"Sudah sejak dulu Byunku yang cantik."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apa aku harus menjawab jujur atau bohong?"

"Yang manapun asal jawabannya 'iya'."

"Kalau begitu kujawab jujur. Iya."

"Mwo?! Licik sekali kau. Pacaran denganku tapi menyukainya!"

"Hei hei, bukankah tujuanmu mempertahankan hubungan ini agar aku bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo? Sekarang aku sudah dekat dengannya. Dan kau malah marah?"

"Ah tidak bodoh. Bukan begitu."

"Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?" Jongin menebak-nebak.

"Kalau kau mau." Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan wajah imutnya yang dibuat buat.

"Oke saja. Sejak awal hubungan kita memang tidak ada perubahan. Kita lebih seperti.. Sahabat?"

"Ya ya ya! Aku suka itu. Punya sahabat laki laki. Wow! Aku merasa punya kesatria!"

Jongin tertawa dan menepuk kepala Baekhyun. Jongin merasa akhirnya Baekhyun bisa lebih nyaman dan terbuka saat bersamanya.

"Ah Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?"

"Kemana?" Jongin berhenti dari langkahnya.

"Xiubaby Cafe! Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka dengan tempatnya"

"Kau bisa pesan apapun dengan setengah harga jika kau bersamaku! Atau bahkan tidak perlu membayarnya"

"Kau bukan presiden Kkamjong!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Jongin dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama menuju area dimana Jongin menyimpan motor besarnya. Namun seorang Dosen dengan rambut pendek datang menghampiri mereka.

"Jongin!" Dosen itu berteriak

Jongin membalikkan punggungnya dan menghampiri dosen itu. "Eomma?"

"Itu ibumu?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar." Jongin

Jongin menghampiri dosen cantik itu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk saat dosen itu melihat kearahnya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Ibunya Kim Hyoyeon, tidak berhenti memandangi Baekhyun.

"Itu Mantan pacarku."

"Eum. Mantan? Pasti karena kau telat menyandang gelar magister. Makanya ia memutuskanmu"

"Ck.. sok Tahu. Sudahlah, ada apa Eomma?"

"Ah Eomma ada seminar. Jadi tidak bisa pulang kerumah. Ini kuncinya. Pastikan kau tidak party party lagi seperti waktu itu. Arrasseo?!"

"Iya Eomma. Lalu bagaimana dengan Wisudanya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap datang!" Hyoyeon berubah sedikit ketus

"Tidak sabar melihat anak bungsunya menyandang gelar Magister?" Jongin tersenyum menggoda ibunya.

"Mwo? Kau terlalu percaya diri! Aku tidak sabar melihat Mahasiswi kesayanganku membacakan pidato wisudanya! Oh! Dia pasti sangat cantik nanti!"

"Eomma, sebenarnya anakmu itu aku atau Luhan?"

"Kalau aku boleh memilih. Kurasa Luhan"

"Tck.. aku pergi." Jongin mengambil kunci dari tangan ibunya kemudian berjalan kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon membalasnya kemudian berlalu.

...

"Aigoo~ kau lagi?" Xiumin menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. dan dibalas kekehan oleh si gigi kelinci itu.

"Aku bersama temanku, Xiu Eonnie~" Baekhyun menarik kursinya dan duduk disana.

"Nugu?"

"Ah itu dia~!" Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin yang baru saja masuk kedalam Cafe itu.

Jongin terkekeh sambil melihat kearah Xiumin yang sudah kehabisan kata kata.

"Omo.." Xiumin menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

" _long time no see_ "Jongin sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Xiumin. Jongin duduk disebelah Baekhyun, masih menatap Xiumin.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Baekhyun bertanya polos.

"Dia adikku Bakhyun." Xiumin akhirnya tersenyum juga

"Mwo?! Jinjja? Kukira Xiu Eonnie orang China" Baekhyun melongo

Jongin tertawa lepas mendengar pernyataan itu. "Tidak tidak Bunny! Namaku Kim Minseok. Nama panggilanku Xiumin, itu pemberian sahabatku. Dan aku menyukai panggilan itu. Jadi kupakai sampai ketempat kerja. Tulis saja pesanan kalian disini. aku ada perlu sebentar. lima menit." Xiumin sedikit berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud bisa mendapat setengah harga huh?"

"Yup."

"Xiu Eonnie kelihatan kaget saat melihatmu. Wae?"

"Ah. Noona merantau. Saat lulus SMA dia memisahkan diri dari keluarga, karena Eomma dan Appa menentang cita citanya untuk membuka Cafe. Jadi dia pergi dari rumah. Aku memang beberapa kali bertukar email dengan Noona. Tapi kita baru kali ini bertemu lagi. Setelah sekian lama. Dia bahkan ingkar janji"

"Janji?"

"Dulu dia bilang, kalau cita citanya tercapai dia akan pulang kerumah. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak pulang."

"Kalau kau baru bertemu dengannya lagi. Bagaimana kau tahu dia bekerja ditempat ini?"

"Email dan Sehun. Si albino keparat itu mendonasikan dana untuk Cafe ini. Karena pekerjanya adalah anak anak panti asuhan."

"Oh begitu. Aku lupa kau sahabat si Sehun itu."

"Yepp."

Tak lama setelah itu Xiumin kembali untuk mengambil kertas pesanan mereka dan pergi lagi kedapur. Dia bilang akan ikut berbincang dengan mereka. dia sangat merindukan adiknya.

"Ah aku baru ingat kau mengajakku makan siang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan harus kau ceritakan."

"AH~! Iya aku baru ingat! Kau dekat dengan Kyungsoo kan?"

"Cukup. Kami sering bertukar pesan. Dan beberapa kali jalan jalan."

"Kau tahu soal kakaknya?"

"Kakak?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia punya kakak?"

"Tch.. babo"

Jongin kembali memutar otaknya kemudian membuka handphonya. Dan tak lama dia mematikannya lagi.

"Ah! Iya aku ingat! Dia pernah bilang kalau dia sedang menunggu oppa! Siapa ya namanya. Chanlie? Chanyeop?"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengoreksi.

"Ah itu dia! Ada apa dengan Chanyeol itu?"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta"

"Kau jatuh cinta? Pada kakak Kyungsoo?"

"Sepertinya. Ah mungkin. Ah entahlah. Tapi kurasa begitu. Ah tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo dan kakaknya sangat dekat. Mungkin terlalu dekat?"

"Kurasa aku bisa membantumu. Tapi kau harus membantuku juga."

"Menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasihmu?"

"Wow Daebak! Kau peramal!" Kemudian Jongin terkekeh

" _its a piece of cake_ Brother. Aku hanya tinggal mengatakan bahwa aku berakhir denganmu~"

"Dan aku akan membuat dia dan kakaknya tidak sedekat dulu. Maka dari itu kita impas. Deal?" Jongin mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Deal~" Baekhyun menyambutnya tanpa ragu.

Xiumin datang membawa pesanan mereka, namun ia masih harus mengurusi beberapa hal. Jadi tidak bisa berbincang dengan keduanya. Padahal dia sangat merindukan adiknya. Jongin bilang ia akan menunggu sampai Xiumin sedikit santai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Kakak Kyungsoo?" Jongin menyendok makaroni panggangnya.

"Saat aku membantu Kyungsoo membereskan rumah barunya. Kau tahu? Pertemuan pertama kami sangat fantastis!"

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku Byun!"

"Oke oke dengarkan baik baik. Karena aku akan bercerita dengan volume sangaaat kecil."

Jongin mengangguk dan Baekhyun memulai ceritanya. Tanpa ada yang dipotong sama sekali. Entah kenapa Baekhyun bahkan mengingat bagian bagian kecil dari pertemuannya.

"Wow. Kau gila."

"Aku harap kau tidak 'berdiri' atau sejenisnya"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah kebal dengan hal seperti ini" Jongin melahap suapan terakhirnya.

"Ah ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Oh Sehun"

"Dia dua bersaudara dan memiliki satu kakak perempuan. Namanya Oh Joo Hyeon. Panggilannya Irene. Nama Ibunya Boa. Dan Ayahnya Oh Yunho. Dia tinggal sendirian. Ada lagi?"

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku tahu bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"Entah kenapa Kris oppa bersikeras agar aku tidak dekat dekat dengannya"

"Oh itu." Kai menyeruput juicenya.

"Um. Memang dia semengerikan itu?"

"Ya. Sangat."

"Whoa- jinjja?"

"Yep. Tapi biar kupastikan dulu. Kim Yerim, Kang Seulgi, Zizi, Sulii, atau Wendy. Mana yang kau kenal?"

"Tidak satupun"

"Kalau begitu pertanyaanmu cukup sampai disitu. Dia sahabatku dan aku menghargai Privasinya."

"Tapi Luhan Eonnie dekat dengannya"

"Luhan? Mahasiswi Psikologi Anak? Kesayangan eommaku? Yang selalu kau sebut sebut?"

"Iya. Sepertinya Sehun menyukainya."

"Mustahil."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan pertanyaanmu sampai disini saja? Kau bahkan tak mengenal satupun perempuan yang kusebut tadi. Jangan membuatku marah Byun"

"Baik. Aku takkan bertanya lagi." Dan suasanapun menjadi sedikit canggung. Namun mencair kembali saat Xiumin bergabung dengan Keduanya.

...

 **Friday 14th February / 08:00 PM / Seoul, South Korea**

Baekhyun menatap dirinya dicermin. Dia memoles lipgloss pinknya. Setelah kakaknya mengirim pesan bahwa ia tidak akan pulang, Chanyeol mengirim pesan bahwa ia ada didepan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu panik untuk memastikannya lewat jendela. Jadi disinilah ia, dikamarnya. Padahal baru saja mau bermalas malasan. Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Dia disambut dengan sebuket mawar merah, dan boneka tangan kepala kelinci. Siapa yang membawanya? Tentu saja Park Chanyeol. Masih dengan setelan kantor lengkap dengan dasinya.

"Happy Valentine Bunny Baekhyunku" Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang menghangatkan hati. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Ini untukku?"

"Kalau kau masih bertanya. Ini akan jadi milik Kris Hyung."

"Baik aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Gomawo~" Baekhyun mengambil kadonya dan menaruhnya disofa. dia memeluk Chanyeol tanpa mempersilahkan si tinggi itu masuk.

"Kau benar benar pendek kalau tidak memakai alas kaki." Chanyeol berkomentar sambil mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Tuan Park. Ayo masuk."

"Bagaimana bisa aku masuk kalau kau terus bergelantungan dileherku?" Mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan itu Baekhyun malah tersenyum. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat dan membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongan Bridal Stylenya.

"Oke sekarang turunkan aku." Kini mereka telah sampai diruang keluarga di rumah Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Tidak mau memberiku hadiah kecil? Ini kan hari Valentine?"

"Apa kita sepasang kekasih? Kurasa tidak perlu." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Apakah butuh sebuah status untuk merayakan Valentine?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak punya status apapun seharusnya aku merayakan Black Day."

"Mengharapkan sebuah status atas hubungan kita ini?"

"Ten—" Baekhyun terdiam dari kata katanya. "Ma..maksudku.. Tidak juga. Ah, tidak perlu." Baekhyun menunduk, masih dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Apa perasaan cintaku saja tidak cukup?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk.

"Kurasa obrolan kita terlalu serius." Baekhyun kembali diam. "Ah biar kubuatkan sesuatu."

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu masih mematung dan berfikir. Melihat itu Baekhyun tahu, dia bukan perempuan satu satunya yang hinggap dihati lelaki itu. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saat melihat Chanyeol dengan gerak geriknya yang menurut Baekhyun sedikit aneh.

 _Mungkin Chanyeol oppa hanya menganggapku sebagai selir. Atau wanita simpanan sementara? Tidak apa apa. hatiku terlanjur mencintainya. Apa perasaanku terlalu cepat? Kalian berfikir begitu? Aku tidak peduli._

"Mau Ramyeon?" Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya yang terlihat seperti sedikit marah.

"Baik. Akan kubuatkan." Baekhyun menunduk lagi. Dia sedikit takut dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai melangkah menuju dapur. Namun Chanyeol menahannya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dengan cepat. Membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya. Baekhyun kaget bukan main.

"Baekhyun... Aku.." Chanyeol sedikit terbata bata

"Aku mencintaimu Oppa." Kalimat itu terbebas begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap iris Chanyeol. " _Saranghae.._ Maaf kalau perasaanku terlalu cepat." Baekhyun tersenyum. Mata sipit dan gigi kelincinya yang manis membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

" _Nado_.." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

Baekhyun spontan berjingkit untuk memberi kado kecil untuk Chanyeol. Sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibirnya.

...

Seakan akan tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka memakan dua bungkus Ramyeon ukuran besar yang dimasak dan disajikan dalam panci. Dan mereka melahapnya bersama sama, seakan akan tak ada mangkuk atau wadah lainnya. Mereka tengah bercanda satu sama lain. Menertawakan hari hari mereka.

"Oppa harus bertanggung jawab kalau Kris oppa pulang dalam keadaan sakit!"

"Maaf karena membuat Kris Hyung menjadi sekertarisku. Kau tahu? Perpindahan jabatan itu membuat ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelumnya."

"ya aku tahu. Oppa selalu mengeluhkan pekerjaannya padaku."

"Yeah. Dia kakak yang baik."

"Pftt—" Baekhyun menahan tawa. "Iya kuakui itu. Kurasa Oppa juga kakak yang baik."

"Gamsahamnida. Oh iya, setelah lulus nanti kau bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi Penerjemah. Diperusahaan oppa."

"Saking inginnya melihatku setiap hari?"

"Bukan! Kris oppa yang memintaku agar satu Perusahaan dengannya! Lagipula ini cita citaku sejak masuk kuliah."

"Ah kau kuliah sastra dan bahasa kan?"

"Yup. Aku sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. Oppa lupa?"

"Tidak tidak, aku ingat."

"Ah oppa. Kyungsoo bagaimana? Apa dia sehat?"

"Mwo? Kalian kan satu kelas?"

"Kyungsoo tidak masuk sejak hari senin. Dia tidak membalas pesanku. Dan tiap kali kutelepon. Nomornya tidak pernah aktif. Bukankah Oppa serumah? Kenapa sampai tidak tahu?"

"Semenjak menggantikan posisi kakek, aku pulang saat Kyungsoo sudah terlelap. Dan berangkat kerja sebelum Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya. Kupikir dia baik baik saja. Ternyata.."

"Aku benar benar Khawatir padanya."

"Kau sahabat Kyungsoo?"

"Entahlah. Tapi Kupikir iya"

"Aku akan pulang kerumah setelah menghabiskan ini. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkannya. Baru kali ini dia punya sahabat."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Sungguh. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Dan dia tak pernah punya teman dekat."

"Tentu saja oppa mengenalnya sejak kecil." Baekhyun tertawa remeh _Mereka kan adik kakak._ Begitulah pikirnya.

"Ah kurasa aku harus cepat pulang."

"Kalau begitu habiskanlah dulu."

"Dengan senang hati Bunny Baekhyunku"

"Semua orang selalu memanggilku Bunny." Baekhyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Itu karena gigimu. Seperti kelinci." Chanyeol mash asik menyumpit Ramyeonnya.

"Apa aku tonggos?" Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Kurasa bukan tonggos."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun masih sedikit takut, takut giginya benar benar tonggos dimata orang lain.

"Sedikit maju kedepan? Ya kurasa begitu." Chanyeol tertawa kemudian.

"Oppa! Itu tidak lucu!" Dan tawa Chanyeol meledak lebih keras.

"Aku bercanda sayang. Kau manis dengan gigi kelincimu itu."

"Bohong." Baekhyun ketus.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Kalau oppa menertawakanku sampai seperti itu. Mana bisa aku percaya bahwa itu bercanda?"

"Hmmm Nona Kelinci sedang marah rupanya.." Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun, lagi.

"Ah demi tuhan. Semirip itukah aku dengan kelinci?"

"iya" Chanyeol menjawab penuh senyuman.

"Haruskah aku memakai kuping kelinci dan memakan wortel? Ah ya tuhan!" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pakaian Bunny Girl. Pasti kau sangat cocok menggunakannya."

"B-Bunny Girl?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Yup. Bagaimana?"

"Apa itu cute?" Baekhyun sepertinya benar benar tidak tahu apa itu Bunny Girl.

"Sangat! Kau yang manis dan lucu seperti ini sangat cocok mengenakannya." Yap, Chanyeol sedang menjebak Baekhyun.

"Kurasa boleh juga."

"Oke. Dipertemuan selanjutnya aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Dan kau harus memakainya. Deal?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan nada dan wajah serius.

"Deal"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rupa pakaian Bunny Girl?"

"Tidak tahu sama sekali."

"Baiklah. Jangan berani merubah kesepakatan. Deal?" Tawar Chanyeol meyakinkan si Gadis.

"Deal~" Baekhyun menjawab dengan polos.

...

Setelah melayangkan tiga sampai empat ciuman dibibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol pamit mengendarai mobilnya. Dia harus pulang kerumah. Mengingat perkataan Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo tidak masuk kuliah sejak hari senin. Dan ini hari jumat. Sudah satu minggu. Wow.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari menuju pintu. Saking sibuknya ia bahkan belum sempat mempekerjakan maid. Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah dengan nafas memburu. Dia melihat jam dinding dengan ukuran cukup besar, pukul sebelas malam. Dia terlalu berlama lama dikediaman Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu pelan. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Ini aku Chanyeol."

"Oppa?" Suara Kyungsoo dari balik selimutnya.

"Iya _Sayang_. Ini aku Chanyeolmu." Chanyeol masuk dan berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Oppa.." Kyungsoo bangun dengan suara lirihnya.

"Kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu." Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Aku selalu disini. maaf karena pulang larut malam, dan pergi sebelum fajar tiba." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Sejak pesta itu aku tak bertemu denganmu lagi. Kupikir Oppa meninggalkanku.." Suara Kyungsoo semakin lirih.

"Tentu saja tidak _sayang_. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan. Setelah pesta itu, aku menghabiskan waktuku dikantor."

"Iya. Joy memberitahuku."

"Oh ya? Kau menghubunginya?" Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan senyumannya membuat Kyungsoo luluh.

Dan itulah yang terjadi, ya, mereka berpagutan lagi. Saling bergelut dalam ciuman mesranya. Dan berlanjut dengan Chanyeol membanting tubuh Kyungsoo keranjang. Dengan Gerakan cepat pula Chanyeol membuka Jas dan kemeja yang ia pakai, menarik dress tidur Kyungsoo. Dan saling menyentuh satu sama lain.

Dan berakhir dengan Penis Chanyeol didalam vagina Kyungsoo. Saling melepas rindu dengan tubuh masing-masing. Erotis.

...

 **Saturday 15th February / 05:00 PM / Seoul, South Korea**

Acara Wisuda berlangsung cukup lama, dan mundur beberapa jam. Setelah acara wisuda untuk Pascasarjananya selesai Jongin menemani Ibunya untuk melihat anak emas ibunya. Ya, mahasiswi paling dipuja puja oleh ibunya, Luhan. Luhan benar benar membuat seluruh isi ballroom terkesiap. Dia benar benar memukau dengan pidatonya. Semua dosen di universitas tak ada yang tak mengenal Luhan. Ia Mahasiswi dengan otak paling cemerlang dan sikap yang patut diacungi jempol. Meski acara harus mundur beberapa jam. Tak ada yang megurangi kepercayaan dirinya berdiri diatas podium.

Pukul lima sore. Setelah seluruh acara selesai dan semua berhamburan untuk keluar Ballroom dan pulang ke kediamannya masing masing. Luhan masih setia disini, berbincang dengan Kim Hyoyeon, dosennya dan anak bungsunya Jongin.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu sayang."

"Ah terima kasih songsaenim." Luhan sedikit membungkuk

"Pasti orang tuamu sangat bangga melihatmu. Kalau saja mereka masih ada di dunia ini." Hyoyeon terdiam sebentar. "Ah, apa walimu datang?"

"Ah iya. Itu sedang berjalan kesini." Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan sedikit ragu.

"Omo!" Hyoyeon menarik jas Jongin dan anaknya hanya mengumpat. "Jongin. Bukankah itu temanmu?"

Sehun datang dengan gestur angkuhnya. Memakai kemeja biru dongker, serta Jas dan bawahan berwarna Hitam kelam. Dengan rambut hitamnya disisir kebelakang dan kacamata bertengger sempurna diwajahnya.

"Wow. Hai bung" Jongin menyapa Sehun. "Tak kusangka kau mengenal Luhan."

"Omo Omo! Sehunnie?" Hyoyeon masih terkaget kaget. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang Ayah?" Sambung dosen blak blakan itu.

"Ah. Sehun hanya menggantikan waliku yang tidak bisa hadir." Luhan memberi klarifikasi.

"Ah begitu rupanya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat dia. Dia semakin tampan saja. Apa mungkin kau kekasihnya?" Hyoyeon menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah bukan bukan." Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Padahal kalian sangat cocok. Aku harap kalian menikah nanti."

"Eomma! Berhenti bergurau!" Jongin menyikut ibunya.

"Hahaha baiklah. Aku duluan. Banyak pekerjaan. Selamat sukses Luhanku sayang." Hyoyeon memeluk Luhan yang wajahnya masih merah akibat dosen dengan bibir ceplas ceplos itu.

"Eomma tidak pulang denganku?"

"Tidak. Kupikir kau mau pergi merayakan kelulusanmu dengan Sehun. Ibu permisi ya"

"Hati hati tante." Sehun tersenyum seraya membungkuk pada Hyoyeon. Dan dosen cantik itupun pergi.

"Jadi..." Jongin menatap Sehun dn Luhan bergantian.

"Simpan semua pertanyaanmu. Kita rayakan kelulusan kalian." Sehun menjawab singkat

"Baik baik. Kita rayakan di restoran kakakmu."

"Oke."

"Kau yang membayar semuanya. Ini pesta kelulusan kita. Jadi kita seharusnya tak mengeluarkan uang sekoinpun. Benar begitu Luhaan~?"

"A-ah. I-iya." Luhan terbata bata dan Jongin tertawa keras sekali.

"Karena Luhan mengatakan 'iya' kurasa tidak masalah. Ayo." Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan den berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yan masih sibuk tertawa.

"Kau punya mobilmu sendiri bukan?" Sehun bertanya tanpa memalingkan badannya.

"Yep. Kalian nikmatilah momen berdua didalam mobil."

Perkataan Jongin membuat wajah Luhan semakin panas dan memerah. Sehun tersenyum melihat begitu manis gadis disampingnya ini. Mereka sampai didepan mobil Audi rs7 milik Sehun.

Seseorang memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan. Ya itu Yoona. Dengan tatapan emosi seolah olah ia harus membunuh Luhan detik itu juga.

"Untukmu." Sehun mengambil sebuket bunga mawar putih dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ah. Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Sehun." Luhan tersenyum lembut, seperti senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Namun entah kenapa ia lebih manis, ia lebih lembut dan ia lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Orang itu masih memperhatikan keduanya. Seolah sadar sedang diperhatikan Sehun dengan sengaja menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, ia mencium bibir merah muda milik Luhan.

Setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari menjauh Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dengan sedikit merasa puas. Puas karena akhirnya si Jalang Yoona bisa melihat kebenaran diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Pipimu merah Luhan." Sehun membelai pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Sehun.." Mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan lembut dan suara lirihnya, rasanya Sehun akan meleleh detik itu juga.

"Boleh kuminta sesuatu?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan Sendu. Rasanya Sehun tidak tega melihat tatapan itu.

"Apapun untukmu. Asal jangan memintaku menjauh darimu."

"Boleh kuminta kau memelukku seperti tadi?"

Sehun mengambil buket bunga Luhan dan menaruhnya kembali di dalam mobil. Dan setelah itu, dengan satu tarikan dia menarik Luhan. Dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir dihidupku Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk didalam pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun.."

"Ya?" Sehun mengelus elus kepala Luhan. Dan mengecup puncak kepala Luhannya yang manis itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa? aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Luhan memegang dan sedikit mencengkram kedua bahu Sehun, ia berjingkit dan memberi Sehun sebuah ciuman manis dan singkat. Sehun terpaku dengan ciuman manis itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan kembali membenamkan diri di dada Sehun.

"Ekhm! Maaf mengganggu romansa kalian berdua. Tapi bisakah kita pergi sekaarng?!" Itu Jongin dengan kaca mobilnya yang terbuka.

...

Irene keluar dari kantornya. Untuk hari ini ia akan memasak untuk tamu spesial di restorannya.

"Ah biar saya saja nona." Ujar salah satu koki pekerjanya.

"Tidak tidak. Biarkan aku memasak untuk tamu spesialku. Adikku akan datang bersama gadisnya. Dan sahabatnya. Merayakan kelulusan. Jadi kau bisa memasak untuk pelanggan lain." Irene penuh senyuman hari ini.

"Baik nona." Pekerjanya itu membungkuk kemudian pergi.

...

"Mana Noona mu?" Jongin masih celingak celinguk

"Dia memasak untuk kita."

"Hei aku bahkan belum memesan apapun!"

"Bukankah aku sudah bertanya padamu apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Jadi itu kau anggap sebagai pesananku?"

"Yeah. Agar kita tak menunggu lama."

"Kau pengertian bung. Kemana Luhan?"

"Toilet."

Jongin menatap Sehun dalam. "Kau jatuh cinta dengannya? Luhan maksudku"

"Iya."

"Sehun, dia bukan wanita yang pantas untukmu. Dia wanita baik baik dan tidak berdosa. Kalau kau hanya main main lebih baik jauhi dia."

"Main main katamu?" Sehun menatap Jongin kesal.

"Iya, jika kau hanya ingin membuatnya berakhir seperti Zizi, Kim Yerim atau Kang Seulgi. Lebih baik kau lepas dia!"

"Apa aku bilang kalau aku hanya main main?" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam

"Dengar Sehun! Sekali lagi kuingatkan! Jika kau hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi gadis rusak. Lebih baik kau lepas saja dia. Dia juga bukan gadis seperti Sulli kan?"

"Yang rela menungging dihadapanmu kapanpun kau merasa butuh pelampiasan atas hasratmu yang bejat itu." Sambungnya.

Sehun tertawa, kedengaran seperti tawa jahat menurut Jongin. "Kau memberiku ide."

Dan Jongin menatap Sehun penuh amarah.

"Tenanglah Jongin. Aku tak akan sekejam itu. Aku tahu gadis seperti Luhan harus diperlakukan seperti apa."

"Kupegang kata katamu." Jongin kembali tenang.

Irene datang dengan sebuah nampan besar ditangannya. "Ini pesanan kalian."

"Whoaa—terima kasih Noona" Jongin menyambutnya dengan ceria. Seakan akan lupa dengan amarahnya pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie. Mana gadis yang kau bilang? Jangan bilang bahwa Jonginlah gadismu." Irene menatap Sehun jijik.

"Dia ke toilet Noona. Dan Jongin bukan gadisku." Sehun menjawab dingin.

"Noona mana minumanku?" Jongin mengabsen makanan makanan yang ada di mejanya.

"Ah itu dia! Gadis itu menolongku membawa nampan! Lihat! Dia cantik bukan? Baik sekali. Suaranya sangaaat lembut." Irene menunjuk kearah gadis itu.

"Noona.." Itu suara Jongin

"Ya?"

"Itu gadis yang Sehun maksud."

"Itu gadisku Noona. Yang akan kukenalkan padamu."

"Omo! Kau pacaran dengan gadis itu?!"

"Bukan. Mungkin 'Akan Pacaran'." Sehun mengoreksi dan mendapat tinju ringan dari Irene.

Luhan hanya berdiri diam ditempat saat menyadari dia membawa nampan untuk mejanya sendiri.

"Ah maaf merepotkanmu ya." Irene mengambil alih nampan itu kemudian menyimpan semuanya diatas meja.

"Duduklah. Kita makan malaam~" Jongin memberi isyarat agar Luhan duduk kembali.

Luhan tersenyum pada Irene dan dia duduk dikursinya, disebelah Sehun.

"Luhan ini kakakku, Irene." Saat Sehun mengatakannya, Irene langsung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Joo Hyun. Panggil saja Irene." Irene tersenyum sumringah melihat betapa hebat adiknya membawa wanita seperti Luhan.

"Xi Luhan. Panggil saja Luhan. Salam kenal Irene Eonnie."

"Aigoo. Kau sangat cantik. Ah kau adalah adik ipar idamanku."

Luhan terkejut dan wajahnya lagi lagi memerah. "Aigooo lihat bagaimana wajahmu memerah! Ah Eomma harus melihat ini!" Irene merogoh saku celana dan celemeknya.

"Aku akan kembali dengan handphoneku!" Irene berlari untuk mencari dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya itu.

Jongin tertawa melihat aksi kakak perempuan Sehun itu. "Keluargamu tidak ada yang waras!"

Sehun dan Jongin mengobrol sambil melahap makan malam mereka, khas laki-laki. Mengobrol tanpa tahu waktu, tempat dan keadaan. Luhan hanya mendengarkan sambil memakan makanannya dengan pelan dan sopan.

"Kau tahu? Setelah aku datang kepesta kerabatku dia bilang sudah menemukan calon untukku. Dia bersikukuh agar aku menikah dengan gadis yang ia temui. Dan kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Nugu? Ah! Bukan kenalanku kan?" Jongin menyumpit udangnya.

"Sayangnya dia kenalanmu."

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Dengan udang dimulutnya.

"Baekhyun."

Jongin nyaris memuntahkan udangnya. Dia tertawa keras. Sehun menatap jongin dengan jijik tetapi masih tertawa.

"Dan saat kukatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasihmu dia sepertinya menyerah. Dan mengurung diri dikamar seharian penuh."

"Hanya karena Baekhyun kekasihku?"

"Yeah."

"Keluargamu memang aneh!"

Mereka kembali pada makan malam mereka, Luhan yang mendengar mmereka menyebut Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali pada makanannya.

"Ngomong ngomong soal Baekhyun. Kita berakhir."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Dan kau tahu? Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Dan kebetulan adik dari lelaki incaran Baekhyun itu sangat dekat denganku." Selesai dengan nasi panasnya Jongin menyeruput supnya.

"Wow. Kalian bisa saling membantu kalau begitu. Dan kalau boleh kutahu siapa kakak beradik itu?"

"Sehunnie!" itu suara Irene. Dia datang lagi dengan Handphone ditangannya. Dan tanpa permisi, Irene duduk disamping Jongin, berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Ada apa lagi Noona?!" Sehun yang merasa makan malamnya terusik menatap Irene sebal.

"Ah apa kau sudah selesai makan Luhan?" Irene tidak menghiraukan adiknya.

"Ah sudah Eonnie. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah kemarilah! Kita ketaman belakang! Aku harus mengambil fotomu! Ayo ayo!" Irene berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan.

"Tapi diluar sudah mulai gelap Eonnie."

"Ah, tenang saja. Banyak lampu ditaman belakang~. Jadi tak akan terlalu gelap."

"Baik Eonnie. Ayo." Luhan berdiri dan mengikuti Irene.

Luhan berbalik pada Sehun dan Jongin. "Maaf, aku permisi sebentar." Luhan membungkuk pada kedua pria itu. Sehun melepas jasnya dan menggantungkannya dipundak Luhan.

"Pakailah. Udara mulai dingin, aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi. Arrasseo?"

"Nde.." Luhan mengangguk dan berbalik lagi pada Irene.

Irene tersenyum melihat Sehun memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu. Rasanya detik itu juga Irene ingin menikahkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo Luhan." Irene mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan menyambutnya dan mereka berjalan menjauh.

...

Irene sedang sibuk mengambil potretnya dengan Luhan. Hampir lima puluh foto selfie yang dia ambil. Dia tidak lupa mengambil foto Luhan. Foto Luhan sedang berdiri dan tersenyum, dengan jas Sehun menggantung dipundaknya. Irene tanpa izin mengirimkan foto itu pada Ibunya. Boa.

"Lihat. Difoto ini kau sangat manis. Ah dimana Sehun menemukan wanita sepertimu?"

"Kami bertemu di Cafe, Eonnie."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Irene antusias.

"Saat itu aku ada janji dengan kerabatku. Untuk membicarakan Wisudaku. Aku meminta kakak kerabatku itu untuk menjadi waliku saat wisuda."

"Wali? Kemana orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku meninggal dunia Eonnie."

"Ah mianhae Luhan. Kapan?"

"Sudah lama sekali Eonnie." Luhan tersenyum

"Ah maafkan aku. Lanjutkan ceritamu." Irene mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Aku punya janji dengan kerabatku. Kebetulan kerabatku itu sedang berbincang dengan Sehun di Cafe. Sehun mendengar pembicaraan kami saat itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kerabatku itu, namanya Baekhyun. Aku berniat meminta kakak Baekhyun untuk menjadi waliku tapi ternyata kakaknya sibuk. Dan Sehun menawarkan diri menjadi waliku."

"Anak bodoh itu! Kalian bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu saat itu. Kau pasti sempat ketakutan bukan? Aku tahu wajahnya memang jahat!"

"Sedikit. Tapi Sehun sempat menolongku dan kami jadi sering bertemu."

"Tunggu. Apa kau gadis yang menubrukku dipesta Chanyeol? Kau gadis dengan gaun babydoll itu?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu. "Sehun yang memintamu memakai gaun itu kan?"

"Bagaimana Eonnie bisa tahu?"

"Karena sibodoh itu memintaku mengantarnya untuk membeli gaunmu. Maaf ya, seleranya pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Tidak apa apa Eonnie. Sehun sudah terlalu baik padaku."

"Kau tahu, Aku sempat meminta Baekhyun agar menjadi adik iparku. Padahal aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat dipesta Chanyeol."

"Iya tadi Sehun menceritakannya pada Jongin. Dan aku mendengarnya."

"Ternyata Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah saling mengenal rupanya. Baekhyun kerabatmu. Dan Baekhyun pacar Jongin. Benar kan? Dunia memang sempit."

"Iya." Luhan tersenyum lagi.

Irene duduk disebelah Luhan. Memandangi Luhan yang sedang menatap Langit. Irene menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sedikit gemetar karena udara dingin.

"Luhan.."

"Ya Eonnie?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada Irene.

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun?"

Luhan membatu. Dia menunduk. "Aku belum tahu Eonnie. Aku tidak yakin ini cinta. Tapi aku.. mungkin menyukainya."

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?" Irene bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu Eonnie."

"Apa Sehun pernah menciummu?"

Wajah Luhan tidak karuan sekarang. "Katakan saja Luhan. Tidak apa apa." Irene menyelipkan rambut Luhan di telinga. Irene melihat anting yang menggantung ditelinga Luhan, ia tersenyum. Irene tahu, pasti Sehun yang memberikan Luhan anting cantik ini. Seleranya benar benar selera Sehun.

"Dua kali."

"Dibibir ?"

"I-iya."

"Apa Sehun pernah membawamu kerumahnya? Katakan saja." Irene semakin melembut

"Pernah. Saat aku sakit dan pingsan."

"Sakit?"

"Iya. Tekanan darah rendah."

"Sehun tidak macam macam?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Dia hanya mengusap kepalaku dan menyentuh keningku. Memastikan bahwa demamku sudah turun atau belum."

"Jinjja? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

"Tidak Eonnie, aku tidak berbohong." Luhan menggeleng lagi. Dia benar benar jujur.

"Luhan. Boleh aku percaya padamu?" Irene berubah serius.

"Eh?"

"Bolehkah aku berharap agar kalian menjalin hubungan serius?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Kurasa aku bukan—"

"Bukan gadis yang pantas untuk Sehun? Begitu?" Irene menebak dengan cepat. Dan Luhan menunduk lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya diri. Sehun terlalu sempurna untuk gadis sepertiku. "

"Lagipula aku belum mengenal Sehun lebih dalam." Lanjutnya.

Irene spontan memeluk Luhan. Sangat erat. Luhan hanya mengedipkan matanya berkai kali.

"Maaf aku terdengar memaksamu. Tapi pertimbangkanlah.."

Luhan hanya diam.

"Apapun yang kau dengar soal Sehun. Dan apapun yang akhirnya kau tahu soal Sehun. Kumohon Luhan.."

Luhan masih diam.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan dia."

Luhan membalas pelukan Irene.

"aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang pertama kali kupercaya soal Sehun."

"iya Eonnie.. akan kupertimbangkan" Luhan memeluk Irene lebih erat lagi.

"terima kasih Luhan." Keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil

...

"Wow. Kau selalu seromantis itu padanya?" Jongin takjub setelah melihat perlakuan Sehun pada Luhan.

"Apa itu romantis?" Sehun kembali duduk setelah Luhan pergi bersama kakaknya.

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

"Baru kali ini aku bersikap seperti itu pada gadis disampingku."

"Yeah. Dia mampu meluluhkan hati lelaki manapun. Kurasa."

"Jadi berikan jawabanmu. Siapa kakak beradik yang kau maksud?"

"Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol. Dan aku menyukai adiknya, Kyungsoo."

Sehun meminum beernya. Dan mendengar perkataan Jongin ia nyaris menyemburkan beer dimulutnya.

"Park bersaudara?"

"Yep." Jongin menjawab cepat

"Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja. Dia adik dari Park Chanyeol bukan. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberi tahuku."

"Baekhyun?"

"Iya."

"Ah. Jadi Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol dan Kau menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun memberi tahumu bahwa mereka berdua kakak beradik begitu?"

"Yup! Kau pintar Oh Sehun!"

"Jongin. Biarkan aku menjelaskan padamu. Park Chanyeol adalah kerabatku. Dia baru saja menggantikan posisi kakeknya untuk perusahaan.."

"Lalu? Apa itu penting?"

"Aku belum selesai Kkamjong!" Sehun emosi.

"Oh Kalau begitu lanjutkan."

"Park Chanyeol anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Kakak perempuannya Park Yoora, dan adiknya.."

"Park Kyungsoo?" Jongin menebak

"Bukan. Adiknya Park Soo Young. "

"Hah?" Jongin terbelalak.

"Ah aku tahu! Nama asli Kyungsoo adalah Soo Young. Benar bukan?" Jongin menebak

"Jongin Park Soo Young masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dia bahkah masih sekolah menengah atas."

"Hah? Lalu siapa Kyungsoo? Mereka tinggal serumah bukan?!" Jongin sedikit emosi.

"Kau tahu nama depan Kyungsoo?" Sehun bertanya, dan membuat Jongin memutar balik ingatannya.

"Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak pernah tahu nama depannya selama hampir empat tahun mengenalnya."

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia anak tunggal dari keluarga Do yang terhormat."

"Jadi mereka bukan adik kakak?!"

"Mereka tidak sedarah dan punya orang tua masing masing!"

"Mereka bertunangan sejak Kyungsoo lulus sekolah menengah atas." Lanjut Sehun

"Mereka akan menikah saat Kyungsoo lulus kuliah."

Saking terkejutnya Jongin tidak sadar bahwa puluhan tetes keringat telah membingkai wajahnya.

"Mereka tinggal bersama untuk simulasi pernikahan keduanya nanti."

"Lalu?! Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa kelihatan tertarik padaku?! Aku yakin ia menyukaiku!"

"Mereka dijodohkan sejak kecil. Chanyeol tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Begitu pula Kyungsoo. Mereka menjalin hubungan atas paksaan kedua orangtua mereka masing masing saat Kyungsoo masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Dan mereka mulai mencintai satu sama lain. Sampai Kyungsoo lulus sekolah menengah atas. Mereka akhirnya bertunangan. Mereka tidak pernah tertarik pada orang lain. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Jadi Aku dan Baekhyun hanya ketertarikan sesaat?"

"Yeah"

"Dan mereka hanya ingin merasakan hubungan dengan orang lain sebelum mereka berdua menikah begitu?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Berarti Aku dan Baekhyun hanya pelampiasan?!"

"Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak."

"Keparat!"

"Hei tenanglah kawan. Kenapa kau harus semarah itu?!"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Jongin terdiam dan Larut dalam kata kaat Sehun.

Jongin takut. Ia takut kalau Baekhyun sudah menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun yang polos terjebak dalam Cinta rumit seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya~!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kedip manja**_

 _ **OwyeahEonnie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OwyeahEonnie first Fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **BETWEEN TWO HEARTS AND TWO LIPS"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Luhan_

 _Kris Wu_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review. Silent reader? Gue sumpahin elo jadi selingkuhannya Sooman!wkwkw :'v**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy, my lovely dovey Readers~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Wednesday 19th February / 08:00 AM / Seoul, South Korea**

Sudah hari ketiga Baekhyun kehilangan Handphonenya. Tidak Handphonenya bukan dicopet atau dirampok. Baekhyun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya saat bruuum, sebuah mobil melintas di hari minggu saat Baekhyun lari pagi. Hanphonenya hancur. Ia sedang melakukan aksi merengek pada oppanya agar dibelikan yang baru. Namun Kris seolah tidak punya telinga. Dia tidak mengindahi permintaan adiknya.

"BANGUN BYUN!" Kris menarik selimut Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUNNN!" Kris berteriak tepat ditelinga adiknya

"Apa ?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan malas

"Kalau oppa masih tidak mau membelikanku yang baru. Aku tidak mau membuat sarapan,dan makan malam." Baekhyun merebut selimut pink yang sempat kakaknya ambil.

"Ada yang mencarimu bodoh!"

"Pangeran tampan dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan jam rolex ditangannya?" Baekhyun menebak. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan _Park Chanyeol yang tampan dan membuatku mendesah setiap melihatnya itu?_ Itu terlalu gila. Bahkan Kris belum tahu kalau Chanyeol dekat dengan Baekhyun, bukan dekat sepertinya. Intim. Itu lebih tepat.

"BUKAN!"

"Lalu siapaaa?! Kalau tidak penting aku tidak mau bangun!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Pagi Baekhyun. Ini aku. apa aku cukup penting?" Suara perempuan pikir Baekhyun. Lembut dan bernada indah. Oh! Baekhyun tahu ini siapa!

"Eonnie?" Baekhyun membuka mata dan menemukan Luhan dengan pakaian putih favoritnya.

"Annyeong. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Luhan tertawa kecil.

"EONNIEEEEEE!" Baekhyun melompat dari ranjangnya, memeluk Luhan erat.

"Kabar baik?" Luhan masih sama, lembut dan baik hati.

"Baik. Eonnie?"

"Aku juga. Ah, aku membuatkanmu cake dan kimchi. Ah Apa tidak apa apa memakan kimchi pagi pagi?"

"Tentu saja itu bukan masalah. Aku sering diberi yang lebih aneh oleh Kris Oppa untuk sarapan."

"Kalau begitu Makanlah." Ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Ayo Eonnie juga ikut makan!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan. Dia seolah olah tidak menganggap Kris ada disana.

Baekhyun duduk dikursinya. Dan Kris menghampirinya. "Aku berangkat ya"

"Aku tidak peduli~" Baekhyun membalas santai.

"Ada apa ini? Apa ada yang terjadi?" Luhan menengok kearah Kris

"Dia merengek ponsel baru. Ponselnya rusak, hancur. Padahal bukan aku yang merusaknya. Kenapa meminta yang baru padaku. Dasar bocah"

"Luhan kutitip dia ya!" Kris menepuk pundak Luhan dan berlalu

"Nde" Luhan tersenyum kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Kris.

Setelah mendengar suara mobil Kris pergi, Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Eonnie duduklah"

"Ah iya." Luhan duduk dan memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Hari rabu selalu kosong Eonnie."

"Begitu.. ah aku sudah wisuda." Luhan mengingatkan

"Jinjja?! Chukkaeyo Eonnieee!"

"Gamsahamnida Byunnie."

"Si Sehun itu benar benar menjadi wali?"

"Baekhyun, dia lebih tua darimu. Sopanlah sedikit."

Baekhyun tersenyum bermaksud menggoda Luhan. "Arrasseo Eonnie. Ah Apakah Sehun oppa benar benar menjadi wali untuk Eonnie?"

"iya."

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Makan malam. Dengan Jongin."

"Ciuman? Belaian? Atau berakhir diranjang?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab?"

"Harus. Karena wajah Eonnie sangaaaat merah."

"Hanya berpelukan."

"Bohong." Baekhyun menatap Luhan datar

"Aku serius."

"Eonnie tidak pandai berbohong. Dan mata Eonnie melihat kekiri. Itu berarti Eonnie berbohong~"

"kami berciuman. Hanya itu."

"Lalu sebelumnya? Saat eonnie pingsan?"

"Dia membawaku ke kediamannya. Membawa dokter lalu pelayannya merawatku. Sudah."

"Jinjja?"

"Jinjjayo. Aku bahkan lebih sering bersama pelayannya ketimbang dengannya."

"Eonnie sedih karena itu?"

"Tidak. Wendy yang menemani hari hariku disana." Luhan kembali tersenyum

"Wendy?"

"Pelayan Sehun."

"Hmm.."

"Baekhyunnie.."

"Hmm?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kau dan Jongin.. berakhir?"

"hmmm" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Aku mendengar dari Jongin kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Itu benar?"

"Apa Eonnie akan mengatakannya pada Kris oppa?"

"Tidak. Jika kau tak meninginkan itu. Aku tak akan melakukannya."

"Iya."

"Siapa?" Luhan mulai tersenyum penasaran.

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Eonnie harus jujur!"

"Apakah aku pandai berbohong?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi.. apa itu?"

"Apa Eonnie menyukai Sehun oppa?"

Wajah Luhan panik dan berubah merah. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Harus! Lihatlah wajah eonnie! Ahhahaha Daebakk Sehun oppa Daebakk! Bisa membuat Luhan Eonnie seperti ini!" Baekhyun masih tertawa keras dengan kimchi dan nasi dimulutnya

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kalian sering bertukar pesan?"

"iya."

"Telepon?"

"Iya."

"Kencan?"

"belum. Ah maksudku tidak."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Apa dia yang memberi Eonnie anting itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk telinga Luhan.

"I..iya"

"Hmmm. Romantisnya."

"Cukup Baekhyun."

"Baik baik." Baekhyun menyerah saat puas dengan jawaban dan reaksi Luhan.

"Jadi jawab pertanyaanku."

"Park Chanyeol. Atasan Kris oppa."

"Orang yang menggantikan posisi Kakeknya dipesta itu?"

"Eonnie mengenalnya?"

"Ah aku berbincang sedikit dengannya dipesta itu. Seusai dia membacakan pidatonya. Dia duduk disebelahku."

"Ah Eonnie datang atas nama Sehun oppa ya? Pantas saja bisa bersebelahan." Baekhyun cemberut, sepertinya dia iri.

"Eonnie.."

"Hmm?" Luhan turun dari kursinya. Mengambil dua buah apel dan sebuah pisau.

"Apa Eonnie pernah bercinta?"

Luhan yang terkejut spontan menjatuhkan apelnya. "a..apa?"

"Bercinta. Sex. Blowjob. Handjob. Apa eonnie pernah melakukannya?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan wajahnya yang semakin tidak karuan dan mengambil kembali apelnya. "Apa kau melakukannya dengan Tuan Park?"

"tidak Eonnie. Aku hanya bertanya." Baekhyun sedikit berbohong. Tentu saja! Dia pernah melakukan Handjob dan Blowjob pada Chanyeol. Kalian tidak lupa kan?

"Syukurlah. Ah ngomong ngomong. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta dengan Tuan Park?"

"Eonnie janji tidak akan jijik mendengarnya? Eonnie janji tetap mensupportku?"

"Tentu Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum dan kembali pada apelnya.

Baekhyun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Seperti pada Jongin. Dia tidak melewatkan hal hal kecil. Dia ceritakan semuanya. Awal pertemuan, seusai pesta itu, hotel di gangnam, otak mesum Chanyeol, dan semua perkataan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa bisa Baekhyun ingat. Dia benar benar menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk Blowjob yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Luhan merah padam.

"Eonnie kenapa? Jijik ya mendengarnya? Maaf aku mengecewakan Eonnie"

"Tidak Baekhyun. aku hanya tidak pernah mendengar pertemuan yang seperti itu. Unik rasanya. Tapi jika memang Tuan Park mencintaimu, aku tak bisa melarangmu."

"Jinjja?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya menjaga dirimu sendiri. Tapi, jangan sampai merusak dirimu ya. Kalau ada apa apa ceritakan saja padaku."

"Eonnie tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa marah? Itu sudah terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya disesali. Begitu bukan?" Luhan tersenyum dan menyuapi Baekhyun apel yang baru saja dipotongnya.

"Eonnie.. terima kasih."

"Sama sama Baekhyun."

Baekhyun bergantian menyuapi Luhan apel, dan sukses membuat Luhan tertawa lagi.

"Ah aku baru ingat. Handphonemu rusak kan?"

"Iya." Baekhyun berubah lemas saat membahas Handphonenya itu

"Sehun memberiku ini. Mungkin bisa kau pakai." Luhan memberikan sekotak Iphone keluaran teranyar yang diproduksi Apple.

"Omo! Ini _apple_ keluaran terbaru!." Baekhyun takjub

"Begitukah?"

"Yeah. Kapan Sehun oppa memberikannya pada Eonnie?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin seminggu yang lalu."

"Daebakkk."

"aku tidak mengerti. Kau bisa mengambilnya."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Tidak Eonnie. Tidak bisa!"

"Wae? Kupikir kau suka?"

"Demi tuhan! Sehun oppa memberikan ini untuk Eonnie! Jadi biar kuajarkan cara pakainya!"

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Biarkan aku pakai Handphone lama Eonnie." Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan tertawa.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja eonnie. Bayangkan jika aku memakai _apple_. Kris oppa pasti akan menyangka yang macam macam padaku. Meskipun _apple_ sudah tidak aneh lagi. Tapi tetap saja, anak kuliah dengan uang saku minim sepertiku harus menabung setengah tahun untuk membelinya."

Luhan masih tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya kemudian ia mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan Handphone baru Luhan. Baekhyun memberikannya pada pemilik aslinya, dengan senyuman lebar. Jelas sekali ia sudah melakukan sesuatu.

"Ini. Pakai saja dulu." Luhan memberikan Handphone lamanya pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Eonnie~" Baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan Aegyonya, Luhan membalasnya dengan cubitan dihidung Baekhyun seraya turun dari kursinya.

"Eonnie banyak tertawa hari ini."

"Itu karena kau Baekhyun."

"Karena aku ? Whaaa—aku tersanjung~" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan seperti anjing laut seusai melakukan atraksi.

Tak lama Baekhyun diam dan kelihatan sedang berfikir. "Eonnie akan bekerja dimana?"

"entahlah. Hyoyeon Songsaenim sedang mempromosikanku. Dan aku akan bekerja di taman kanak kanak. Untuk sementara saja."

"Hmmm begitu.."

Baekhyun masih duduk dikursinya. Kali ini ia memakan Cake buatan Luhan. "Eonnie pintar memasak, pintar bersih bersih, pintar mengurus anak, kenapa tidak langsung menikah saja?"

"Apa semudah itu pernikahan menurutmu?" Luhan berbalik kearah Baekhyun. kemudian kembali dengan piring kotor yang menumpuk di rumah itu.

"Tentu saja. Kan Eonnie sudah punya Sehun oppa. Dia sudah dua puluh lima tahun kan? Sudah waktu ideal untuk menikah."

Luhan diam.

"Ah aku tahu. Wajah Eonnie pasti semerah kue red velvet sekarang!"

"Bisakah tidak menyebut namanya satu hari saja?" Luhan berkata dengan suara lirihnya, jelas. Dia menahan malu.

"Ah Eonnie! Ada telepon dari Sehun oppa! Omoo! Ottokae?!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan panik.

Luhan spontan mencuci tangannya dan berlari kekamar mandi. Melihat respon Luhan yang menggemaskan membuat Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahahaha! Eonnie.. aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun masih tertawa.

"Keluarlah Eonnie. Yatuhan ahahaha! Masih ada yang sepolos ini rupanya!"

"Tidak Lucu Baekhyun!" Luhan malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

...

Entah menurun dari siapa. Baekhyun begitu manja pada Luhan. Lihatlah dia sekarang! Sedang duduk didalam Bathtub dan nyaris terlelap karena Luhan dengan lihai memanjakan rambut dan kulit kepalanya.

"Kau itu perempuan Baekhyun. Setidaknya mandilah setelah sarapan."

"Bukankan Eonnie tadi malah membuatku betah dimeja makan?"

"Apa tadi aku melarangmu mandi?" Luhan membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak." Baekhyun kalah telak. Dia haya terlalu malas.

"Apa aku harus membilas rambutmu juga?"

"Nde.." Baekhyun masih terpejam

"Dan memandikanmu juga?"

"Nde Eonnie." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana reaksi Tuan Park kalau tahu gadis yang dicintainya semanja ini?"

"Cinta?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan dengan penuh percaya diri padaku bahwa dia mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku tidak yakin Eonnie. Aku punya firasat kalau dia punya wanita lain."

"Kenapa bisa berfikir seperti itu?" Luhan dengan perlahan membilas rambut Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit.

"Entahlah.. aku takut Eonnie.." Baekhyun menunduk dan memeluk lututnya.

"Hei kemana Baekhyunku yang tadi percaya diri?"

Baekhyun diam dan terus diam sampai Luhan selesai menggosoki punggung Baekhyun kemudian menjentikkan jari tepat diwajahnya.

"Kau melamun." Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun khawatir.

Baru saja sebuah kata akan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang terus melengkung sedih sebuah bunyi nyaring membuatnya menoleh kearah pintu. Itu bunyi bel.

"Eonnie siapa yang datang jam segini?"

"Ini rumahmu Baekhyun. jadi kurasa aku tidak tahu." Luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Eonnie bisa kuminta tolong bukakan pintunya? Aku harus berpakaian."

Luhan mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia melepas cardigan putihnya yang basah karena ulah manja Baekhyun. Meninggalkan sepotong dress putih diatas lutut dengan tali diikat dibelakang leher, sedikit mengekspos punggungnya yang putih bersih. Luhan berjalan pelan dan sampai didepan pintu, dia membukanya perlahan dan sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati seorang Pria tinggi yang masih setia memandangi jam tangan rolex emas dihadapannya.

"Nugu?" Luhan mulai menyapa lelaki itu.

"Baek-ah.." Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut. Kemudian menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah.

"Kau rupanya." Lelaki itu tersenyum cerah pada Luhan.

Luhan menaruh tangannya didepan dada, dia kelihatan takut dan kebingungan. "Apa kau orang suruhan Yoona yang akan membunuhku?"

Ya Lelaki itu, Chanyeol. Tertawa dengan sikap Luhan yang menurutnya manis dan terlalu polos.

"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau ingat?"

"Ah iya. Maafkan kelancanganku Tuan Park."

"Tidak masalah. Apa Baekhyun didalam?"

"Dia sedang dikamarnya."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menemuinya. Tapi waktuku tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Dan aku seharusnya ada di Bandara. Bisa kau berikan ini padanya?" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah Box hitam berukuran setengah meter pada Luhan.

"Aku menghubunginya berpuluh puluh kali. Tapi tak satupun yang dia respon."

"Handphonenya rusak. Tapi dia sudah kupinjamkan handphoneku. Jadi Tuan tenang saja."

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sampaikan salamku untuknya. Katakan bahwa aku mencintainya." Kemudian Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan melangkah pergi setelah melambaikan tangan pada Luhan.

Luhan membalas senyuman Chanyeol dan masuk kembali kedalam rumah Baekhyun. tepat saat Luhan membalikkan badan, Baekhyun ada di hadapannya.

"Aa-!" Luhan berteriak dan menjatuhkan Box yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

"Nugu?" Baekhyun masih mengusap rambut dengan handuknya.

"Tuan Park." Luhan membalas polos. Mendengar marga lelaki yang dicintainya dari mulut Luhan membuat Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah. Tak peduli dengan alas kaki dan handuk dikepalanya.

Baekhyun berlari keluar pagar rumah saat dilhatnya Chanyeol baru saja memutar kunci mobilnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun berdiri merentangkan tangan didepan mobil Chanyeol. Membuat si empunya mobil mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Memastikan ia tidak menabrak gadis dengan handuk _winnie the pooh_ dikepalanya. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya.

"Handukmu lucu." Chanyeol menahan tawa

"Oppa tidak mau menemuiku?" Siang gadis menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sendunya.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan kearah gadisnya itu. Menangkup kedua pipinya dan mencium kening Baekhyun yang basah akibat rambutnya.

"Kupikir kau masih asyik dengan ritualmu setelah mandi."

"Aku sudah selesai. Kenapa oppa datang jam segini? Bukankah seharusnya oppa dikantor?"

"Aku akan kebandara, Bunny."

"Mau pergi? Kemana? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?"

"Aku menghubungimu lebih dari empat puluh delapan kali sejak minggu pagi."

"Ah aku lupa handphoneku rusak." Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku akan ke Tokyo. Selama dua hari. Lalu ke Beijing untuk dua hari."

"Bisnis?"

"Iya. Bekerja sama dengan perusahaan penerbitan. Membuka akses agar perusahaanku dan produk cetaknya bisa diterima dinegara sekawan."

"Apapun itu aku tidak mengerti."

"Lalu mereka akan memproduksinya dengan terjemahan bahasa mereka?" Baekhyun berucap lagi.

"Kecilnya seperti itu."

"Kenapa harus kepala perusahaan yang melakukannya?"

"Karena aku direktur yang baik hati."

"Omong kosong." Baekhyun memeluk pangerannya.

"Ini kerja sama pertama kami. Jadi aku yang harus melakukannya." Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun, tanpa takut jasnya akan basah akibat rambut bagian depan si gadis.

"Apa Kris oppa juga?"

"Dia akan berangkat besok pagi."

"Pasti dia banyak pekerjaan dikantor."

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Karena setelah sampai di Tokyo aku harus menemui kerabatku dulu."

"Karena itu oppa berangkat lebih awal?"

"Ya."

"Hati hati.." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Kau juga. Setelah pulang nanti..." Baekyun mendongak.

Chanyeol mencium telinga Baekhyun. Kemudian berkata. "Aku menunggumu di ranjangku. Kita akan bercinta sepanjang hari. Merasakn bagaimana nikmatnya tubuh satu sama lain." kemudian dengan sengaja Chanyeol mendesah. "Aah-aku tidak sabar sayang."

Dan satu desahan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

...

"Kenapa mendadak diam?" Luhan memperhatikan perubahan sikap Baekhyun saat masuk kedalam rumah, Baekhyun benar benar tidak bersuara dan terus cemberut.

"Eonnie. Kurasa aku ingin keluar."

"Keluar?"

"Iya. Jalan jalan."

"Baiklah. Tapi mau temani aku ke suatu tempat dulu?"

"Kemana Eonnie?"

"Kau tahu yayasan tuan Kangta?"

"Panti asuhan itu? Tentu saja."

"Disana juga ada sebuah taman kanak kanak. Aku akan bekerja disana untuk sementara waktu. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Nde.." Baekhyun kembali pada moodnya dan tersenyum.

...

"Kau bisa bekerja disini mulai besok. Karena ini hanya lembaga swasta kau hanay perlu menjaga anak anak titipan orang tuanya. Umur mereka bervariasi. Antara tiga sampai enam tahun. Kau bekerja mulai pukul sembilan pagi sampai pukul empat sore. Ini pakaianmu." Kepala pengurus taman kanak kanak itu tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Gamsahamnida. Saya akan bekerja dengan baik." Luhan membungkuk dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun hanya melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia. dia berfikir kenapa Luhan tidak bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa atau menjadi psikiater? Luhan sangat pintar bukan? Kenapa malah memilih pekerjaan seperti ini? Mengurus anak?

"Eonnie pakaiannya lucu. Seperti bukan guru tk saja."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap pakaian yang diberikan oleh kepala pengurus itu.

"Kami sengaja membuat konsepnya seperti ini. Lucu bukan? Seperti maid." Dan nenek itu tertawa.

"Dress putih dengan rok diatas lutut, lengan pendek model balon, apron renda dipinggang berwarna pink. Lucu bukan? Anak anak akan lebih ceria saat melihat pengurusnya." Lanjut nenek itu.

"Ah lucunya." Baekhyun dan matanya yang berbinar terlihat iri pada Luhan yang akan memakai pakaian (yang menututnya) imut itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Saya akan datang lebih awal besok." Luhan menmbungkuk dan tak lama kemudian nenek itu menunduk juga.

Baekhyun dan Luhan keluar dari kantor kepala pengurus taman kanak kanak itu. Mereka melihat kelas kelas yang sudah kosong sebagian. Namun ada satu ruangan disamping pintu keluar dimana ada seorang gadis kecil sedang memeluk lutut sambil menangis.

"Omo. Eonnie lihat anak itu." Baekhyun menunjuk gadis kecil itu dari jendela.

Luhan melihat gadis kecil itu dan ia merasa iba. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Dua belas lebih lima menit Eonnie." Baekhyun sembari melihat jam tangannya.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Luhan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Masuk dan menghampiri si gadis kecil yang masih menangis.

Luhan menepuk pundak gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh kearah Luhan. Gadis kecil itu masih cemberut dengan air mata dipipinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Ujar Luhan.

"Hina." Si kecil itu masih meneteskan air mata. Kali ini dia memegangi perutnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Baekhyun ikut mendekat pada Hina.

"Tiga tahun." Hina menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. ia masih setia memegangi perutnya.

"Hina lapar?" Luhan tahu anak ini sedang menahan sakit diperutnya.

Hina mengangguk. "Hina.. perut.. sakit." Hina menangis lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. Luhan memeluk Hina. Dan entah kenapa, Hina membalas pelukan Luhan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Ayo isi perutmu. Cup cup jangan menangis ya.." Luhan menggendong Hina dan berbalik pada Baekhyun.

"Kurasa Hina butuh makan siangnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilkan kepala pengurus. Eonnie tunggu saja disini." Baekhyun berlari kerarah pintu namun yang dicari sudah ada didepannya sekarang.

"Ah Hina." Ucap nenek itu.

"Saya rasa Hina belum makan siang. Dia menangis dan itu pasti karena perutnya."

"Luhan agashii."

"Nde?"

"Boleh aku meminta tolong? Anggap saja ini tugas pertamamu."

"Dengan senang hati." Luhan tersenyum seraya mengelus elus rambut panjang Hina. Dan untung saja tangisnya berhenti.

"Tolong temani Hina makan siang. Dan antarkan dia pulang. Semua guru dan pengasuh disini sudah pulang. Biasanya Hina selalu denganku. Tapi aku kurang enak badan. Jadi bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Saya akan pastikan Hina pulang dengan wajah ceria."

"Pakailah baju yang tadi aku berikan. Supaya keluarga Hina tahu kau dari yayasan."

Luhan mengangguk. Dia memberikan Hina pada Baekhyun. Dengan tidak rela Hina melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Dan dia menangis lagi.

"Sebentar ya. Aku harus mengganti pakaianku." Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Hina.

Luhan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah ia selesai dengan pakaiannya ia kembali melangkah ke ruangan itu. Namun didepan pintu sang kepala pengurus mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa Hina selalu menunggu disini?"

"Iya Luhan. Bahkan terkadang sampai sore. Sekitar pukul empat."

"Lama sekali."

"Setelah lewat dari jam belajar, Hina akan bersamaku." Ucap nenek itu.

"Kemana orang tuanya?" Luhan prihatin dengan keadaan Hina.

"Dia hanya punya Ibu. Ibunya bekerja dan tempat kerjanya cukup jauh dari sini. Rumah Hina juga cukup jauh dari sini." Nenek itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kemana Ayahnya?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti."

"Lalu kenapa Hina disini ?"

"Pamannya bekerja tak jauh dari sini. Hina akan dijemput saat jam makan siang oleh pamannya. Tapi dua bulan terakhir pamannya sangat sibuk. Jadi Hina terkadang menunggu disini hingga sore hari. Atau Neneknya yang akan menjemputnya. Tetapi Nenek Hina hanya menjemput hari kamis sampai sabtu. Jadi seharusnya Hina bersama Pamannya."

"Ini alamat Kantor Paman Hina. Bawa hina kesana usai makan siang. Mohon bantuannya Luhan."

"Nde." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Nenek itu.

Setelah mengemas barang barang Hina dan berpamitan pada Nenek alias si Kepala Pengurus taman kanak kanak ini. Luhan memakai kembali kaus kaki putihnya dan sepatu _mary jane_ putih dengan hak tipis tujuh senti.

"Hina mulai hari ini aku adalah perawat barumu." Luhan berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Hina.

Hina yang ada di gendongan Luhan hanya mengedipkan matanya. "Luhan Agashii." Dia meniru panggilan dari si nenek.

"Luhan songsaenim." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan guru Baekhyun." Luhan menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Luhan Agashii." Ulang Hina

"Tidak tidak! Panggil aunty Luhan." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Luhan Agashii." Ulang Hina lagi.

"ck.. baiklah terserah kau saja." Baekhyun menyerah dan Luhan hanya pasrah apapun panggilan Hina untuknya.

"Hina mau makan apa?"

"Hina mau udon!" Hina berteriak semangat.

"Baik. Ayo beli udon." Luhan membawa Hina menuju salah satu restoran kecil tak jauh dari yayasan.

...

Sehun selesai dengan rapat siangnya. Dia kembali kelantai teratas dari gedung perusahaannya. Ditemani sekertaris kikuknya, Onew.

 _Ting_

Lift terbuka dan mengarah langsung pada pintu besar disebrang sana. Sehun dengan kedua tangan disakunya membuka ruangan itu dengan kaki selagi tangannya memasukan password disebelah pintu kayu itu.

"Hyung apa ada jadwal setelah ini?"

"Pukul dua Sehun. Kau bisa istirahat dan makan siang."

Sehun dan Onew masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sangat besar. Karena itu adalah ruangan satu satunya dilantai paling atas. Meskipun didalamnya ada ruangan lagi. Ruangan Onew setelah pintu berpassword tadi. Dan ada ruangan Sehun didalamnya. Ruangan didalam ruangan. Daebak. Sehun dan kaki jenjangnya duduk disofa sambil mengendurkan dasinya.

"Sehun. Berkasnya kutaruh dimejamu?"

"Taruh saja Hyung."

"Ini harus ditandatangani. Dan bagian bawah harus kau periksa."

"Aku mengerti." Sehun memijat pelipisnya.

Onew dengan senyuman cerahnya mengantar tumpukan berkas itu kedalam ruangan bosnya dan keluar setelahnya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti jejak ayahmu?" Onew berjalan kedapur kecil disudut ruangan, mengambil dua kaleng minuman bersoda.

"Menjadi entertainer?"

"Yep." Onew duduk dan menaruh minuman kaleng itu dihadapan Sehun.

"Aku benci terlalu banyak disorot kamera. Aku ingin hidup bebas dan aku tidak suka diatur." Sehun meraih minumannya.

"Tapi suka mengatur." Onew terkekeh. Kekehan seperti orang idiot khasnya.

"Hyung memang pengertian." Sehun tersenyum miring kemudian mengambil ponsel disakunya. Ada dua pesan. Dia membukanya, keduanya dari nomer tidak dikenal.

"Sehun. Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Kubuka ya." Sehun mengangguk dan Onew bangkit dari duduk nyamannya.

Sehun kembali pada ponseknya. Dia membuka pesan pertama. Dia tersenyum membacanya.

 _Sehun. aku memakainya ❤. Handphone yang kau berikan ❤. terima kasih . Aku mencintaimuu. Chuu~_

Sehun tahu itu dari Luhan. Tapi dia juga tahu bahwa bukan Luhan yang mengirim pesan itu. _Pasti si Baekhyun itu yang mengirimnya!_ Begitu pikir Sehun.

Dan pesan satunya lagi...

 _Aku merindukanmu. Aku baru pulang dari Spanyol dan Aku akan ke kantormu. Biarkan aku memuaskanmu._

Sehun membaca pesan itu dengan tidak minat. Dan ia tahu si pengirim pesan itu yang mengetuk pintu.

"Hyung. Kau boleh keluar dan biarkan tamu itu masuk." Sehun sedikit berteriak.

"Ah. Baiklah." Onew membalas perkataan Sehun. "Masukah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Dan blam! Pintu tertutup. Sehun dengan jelas melihat sesosok wanita dengan rambut hitam legam sepunggung. Dia tinggi dan kulitnya putih. Dia memakai atasan hitam ketat lengan panjang bermodel crop tee. Dia membiarkan perutnya terekspos. Dia memakai celana model ketat berwarna hitam. Wajahnya bulat dan cantik, dia punya sebuah tahilalat di pipi kirinya. Dia Sulli.

"Merindukan ku Sehun?" Gadis itu berjalan kearah Sehun seraya menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Sudah dua tahun aku tidak melihatmu. Apa maumu?"

"Santai saja Sehun. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Dan sedikit bersenang senang." Gadis itu tanpa sopan santun duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Baiklah, kebetulan aku sudah laa tidak melakukan sex."

Sulli tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia tahu Sehun takkan menolak. Toh Sulli memberikan dirinya secara Cuma Cuma.

"Mana yang mau kumanjakan duluan?" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut pada Sulli.

"Atas atau Bawah?" Sambungnya dengan seduktif.

Sulli tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang mulai duluan?" Sulli menawarkan diri dan Sehun mengangguk.

Sulli turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berjongkok dibawahnya. Tepat dihadapan selanglangan Sehun. Namun diluar dugaan Sehun bukannya menyambut Sulli dengan baik. Dengan keras Sehun menendang kepala Sulli dengan kaki kanannya hingga Sulli tersungkur dan merintih. Sehun dengan menanggahkan kepalanya berdiri. Masih dengan tangan merogoh kedua sakunya. Dengan tidak manusiawi Sehun menginjak kepala Suli yang sedang menunduk dan merintih.

"Kau pikir aku akan sama seperti dulu?" Tanyanya santai.

"Se—Sehun kumohon angkat kakimu! Kepalaku! Arghh! Sakit Sehun!"

Sehun mengangkat kakinya sehingga Sulli dapat mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah mencium karpet ruangan itu. Namun belum cukup sampai disitu, Sehun menginjak rambut panjang Sulli dengan sengaja.

"Keluar dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi jalang!"

"AHH! Sehun kumohon! Rambutku! Aaaa! Rambut indahku!" Si jalang itu malah mengkhawatirkan Rambutnya.

"Ini kekerasan terhadap perempuan Sehun! Aku akan me-ahhh! Melaporkanmu!" Sulli meraih Handphonenya dengan susah payah.

Namun memang malang nasib Sulli. Sehun mengangkat kakinya dan membiarkan rambut indah Sulli terlepas. Tapi ia merampas handphone Sulli dengan mudah dari tangan gadis itu dan dengan santai membanting Handphone mahal itu ke meja kayu Onew yang cukup jauh disana. Dan PRANG! Handphone indah Sulli harus tutup usia detik itu juga.

Sulli melihat itu dengan wajah tidak menyangka. Sehun menjadi begitu mengerikan.

"KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI!"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH WANITA MURAHAN SEPERTIMU!" Sehun kembali menendang kepala Sulli.

Sulli dengan menahan amarah keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Wajahnya merah padam saat keluar dari sana.

Onew yang sedari tadi mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka hanya menahan tawa melihat Sulli kalah telak. Sulli haya menatap penuh amarah pada Onew.

Setelah memastikan Sulli masuk kedalam Lift, Onew masuk dengan tawa bodohnya kedalam ruangan itu. Sehun menatap Onew, dan sekertarisnya itu berhenti tertawa.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tapat pukul satu siang Sehun."

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan kembali sebelum rapat." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan melewati Onew.

Sehun menekan tombol lift ke lantai dasar. Dia melangkah dengan sedikit terburu buru. Sehun melangkah mendekat pada Amber Liu. Gadis serampangan yang menyerupai lelaki di bagian informasi dan penerima tamu. Sehun sangat akrab dengannya.

"Noona.."

" _What's up?_ " Balas Amber sambil membaca majalah Cosmopolitan edisi terbaru.

"Kenapa menerima si Sulli keparat itu?"

"Kupikir kau menginginkannya. Kenapa? Dia pasti berbuat aneh lagi kan?" Amber menebak

"Mulai hari ini hanya terima keluargaku saja. Diluar rekan bisnis dan tamu yang menyangkut perusahaan."

" _Ronger_ tuan."

"Aku harus menjemput Hina."

Mendengar nama itu disebut mber mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah. "AH! Aku baru ingat! Tadi ada yang mengantar Hina kesini."

"Mwo?"

"Dari tempat penitipan anak."

"Gurunya?"

"Entahlah. Aku menyuruhnya meninggalkan kartu tanda penduduk selagi menemani Hina ke kantin." Amber menyerahkan kartu kecil pada Sehun.

"Sepertinya dia baru. Bukan nenek yang biasa mengantar Hina." Lanjut Amber

Membaca kartu tanda pengenal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum cerah dan sedikit tertawa. "Dia cantik ya?"

Melihat big boss nya seperti itu membuat Amber bergidik ngeri. "Ya. Sangat. Rasanya aku akan 'belok' kalau melihatnya terus."

"Lalu dimana Hina?"

"Itu dia!" Amber menunjuk pintu masuk. Hina berjalan membawa satu cup Choco Bubble.

Dengan wajah kikuk Hina mendongak dan berlari mendapati Pamannya sudah berdiri disana.

"Samchoon-!" Hina memeluk kaki Sehun.

"Maaf aku terlambat menjemputmu." Sehun menggendong Hina.

"Gwenchanayo Samchon. Hina diantar." Hina menyeruput minumannya.

"Mana orang yang mengantar Hina?"

"Itu disitu." Hina menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam gedung itu. Ya itu Luhan.

Luhan mematung saat melihat Hina dipangkuan Sehun. Ia tidak siap bertemu dengan lelaki tampan yang sudah menghancurkan wajahnya menjadi merah setiap siapa saja menyebutkan nama lelaki itu. Luhan dengan satu tarikan nafas dan wajah merahnya berbalik dan berlari keluar dari gedung itu. Padahal dia baru masuk satu langkah ke gedung itu.

"Luhan agashii." Hina berteriak mendapati perawatnya berlari keluar.

"Kenapa pergiii?" Hina cemberut, masih dipangkuan Sehun.

"Yak! Dia meninggalkan kartu namanya disini! babo!" Amber merutuki Luhan.

Lain dengar Amber yang marah marah. Sehun tertawa cukup keras melihat Luhan. Lucu sekali menurutnya. Amber melihat keanehan dalam diri Sehun.

"Berikan Kartu itu padaku. Biar aku yang mengembalikannya." Sehun masih tertawa.

"Kau mengenalnya? Pantas tingkahmu aneh!" Amber mulai tidak sopan pada atasannya.

"Iya. Dia akan jadi calon istriku. Lihat saja nanti."

"Nanti katamu?!" Dan Amber berdecak sebal.

...

"Lari!" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Kemana Eonnie?"

"Pulang saja!" Luhan berlari menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Baik baik baik. Tapi berhenti berlari Eonnie."

Sebuah Bus datang dan mereka tanpa ba-bi-bu naik kedalam.

"Eonnie kenapa?"

"Kau lihat logo perusahaan itu?"

Baekhyun berpikir. "Oh Corp."

"AHAHAHAHHAHA! Eonnie pasti bertemu Sehun oppa iya kan?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebut namanya sih?" Luhan masih terengah.

"Wajah Eonnie merah! hahaha."

"Aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri." Luhan memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Dia pasti takjub meihat Eonnie berpakaian seperti ini. Lucu lho!"

"Tidak ada yang lucu dan manis sama sakali dari diriku dan baju ini."

"Ck.. tidak sadar kalau Eonnie sedang mengatakan kebalikannya?"

"Ah sudahlah. Aku harus ganti baju."

"Dirumah saja Eonnie."

"Tentu saja. Kau berfikir aku akan membuka bajuku disini?"

"Tidak juga sih." Baekhyun memalingkan wajah.

"Ah Baekhyunnie. Baju yang kutitipkan padamu mana?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun

Baekhyun menengok kesamping, hanya ada tas kecilnya yang hanya muat diisi Handphone dan dompet. Baekhyun mengingat ngingat. "Oh tidk Eonnie!"

"Tuhan kali ini apa lagi?" Luhan menunduk lemas.

"Aku menaruhnya di dalam Tas Hina."

Dan Luhan menaikkan lututnya. Dia membenamkan wajah dilututnya sampai Bus berhenti dipemberhentian ketiga.

...

 **09:00 PM / Tokyo, Japan**

 **-CHANYEOL POV (Point Of View)-**

Aku melangkah lemas keluar Hotel. Sebuah mobil yang disewaku telah terparkir didepan sana tanpa pengemudi. Baru tadi sore aku menyewanya, tepat saat aku menginjakan kaki dijepang.

Didalam mobil aku hanya terfokus pada jalanan. Aku sudah hafal betul dengan negara ini. Ada dua hal yang membuatku harus tinggal cukup lama disini dulu. Pertama, ayah kandungku dan yang kedua, aku pernah tinggal disini. Dan aku akan menemui Ayah disini.

Aku sampai di gedung Apartemen Ayah tak jauh dari Shibuya. Memang sedikit sulit mengendarai Mobil di Tokyo. Semua orang lebih suka berjalan kaki. Membuatku harus memutar jalan karena beberapa jalan khusus untuk pejalan kaki.

"Nomor seratus dua puluh dua." Gumamku di lift.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, tepat di angka sebelas. Aku keluar dan mencari kamar ayah. Menekan belnya dan seorang perawat separuh baya membuka pintunya untukku.

" _Konbanwa. Dare desuka?"_ Ucapnya.

 _(Translate: Selamat malam. Siapa ya?)_

Dengan malas aku tersenyum dan menjawabnya. " _Chanyoru desu. Jungsu-san no musuko."_

 _(Translate: Aku Chanyeol. Anak laki laki Jungsu)_

" _Ah. Douzo Chanyoru-sama."_ Dia membungkuk dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

 _(Translate: Ah, silahkan tuan Chanyeol)_

Aku melihat ayah sedang duduk di ranjangnya, dia menonton siaran televisi kesukaannya. Aku tanpa mengetuk pintu masuk dan duduk disamping Ayah.

"Kapan kau datang?" Ayah kaget, tentu saja.

"Baru saja."

"Maksudku ke jepang."

"Ah sudahlah. Itu bukan masalah."

"Kau semakin tampan dan dewasa."

"Aku tahu itu. Setiap berkaca aku selalu melihat pantulan diriku sendiri. Dan aku tahu aku tampan." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Dia tertawa."Bagaimana Ibu?"

"Dia baik. Entahlah aku benci dia."

"Lalu ayahmu?"

"Si Keparat? Aku lebih benci padanya."

"Mereka orang tuamu Chanyeol.." Ayah mengusap lenganku

"Ayah adalah orangtuaku satu satunya. Aku tak butuh Ibu dan si Keparat."

"Ah sudahlah. Bagaimana kedua saudaramu?"

"Aku tidak tinggal dengan mereka."

"Bawakan Kursi rodaku. Kita makan." Aku menurut. Membawa kursi roda dan membantu Ayah naik diatasnya.

Ya, ayahku lumpuh. Bagiku dia laki laki malang. Biar kuceritakan tentang ayahku. Dia bernama Park Jungsu. Dia adalah suami sah ibuku. Aku dan Yoora lahir dari pernikahan mereka berdua. Namun saat usiaku delapan tahun, Ibu dan Ayah mulai sering bertengkar. Mereka berdua bekerja. Ayah diperusahaannya, dan ibu diperusahaan kakek alias ayahnya. Perusahaan ayah nyaris bangkrut. Ayah dipaksa untuk menggantikan Kakek di perusahaan ibu. Tapi Ayah menolak dengan alasan ingin mempertahankan perusahaannya, yang ia bangun sendiri. Itu yang membuat mereka sering berdebat dan bertengkar. Ibu yang lelah dengan kekeras kepalaan ayah dan desakan kakek memilih jalan yang salah. Ibu selingkuh, dan hamil dari orang biadab itu. Ibu dan Ayah berpisah kemudian. Aku dan Yoora dibawa ibu. Ayah ditinggalkan seorang diri. Aku dijauhkan darinya. Sampai diusia sembilan tahun, adikku lahir. Namanya Park Soo Young. Ibu tetap menamainya dengan marga Park. Marga ayah. Setahun kemudian Ibu membawa kami tinggal bersama Selingkuhannya yang dulu. Ibu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Ayah baru kami. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya Ayah. Aku memanggilnya Paman. Ya, itu sebelum Soo Young beranjak dewasa. Akhirnya aku harus memanggilnya Ayah. Agar Soo Young tidak bertanya yang aneh aneh. Ibuku menikah dengan Si Keparat saat Soo Young berusia lima tahun. Aku memanggilnya ayah didepan seluruh keluarga dan sanak saudara. Tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'si Keparat'.

Aku mendorong kursi roda ayah kemeja makannya. Dan duduk disebrangnya. Dia berteriak memanggil perawat tadi.

"Kau mau Kare? Atau Udon?"

"Apa saja asal buatan ayah."

Ayah tersenyum dan meminta si perawat membawakan Kare. Si perawat hanay menurut dan membawakan kami dua piring Kare. Dengan dua gelas teh hijau.

"Ceritakan keluhanmu, anakku."

"Ayah tahu si Keparat?"

"Tentu saja. Dia yang membuatku dan ibumu berpisah bukan? Hahaha." Dia malah tertawa.

Ya, si Keparat. Namanya Zhoumi. Selingkuhan Ibu yang membuat ibu dan ayah harus bercerai.

"Ayah tahu aku bertunangan dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

"Tunangan?" Ayah sedikit terbelalak.

"Iya. Pernikahan kami dipercepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku memilih perusahaan kakek."

"Apa itu berpengaruh?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kalian bingung? Oke biarkan aku menceritakan tentang si Keparat Zhoumi. Saat dia menikah dengan Ibuku dia punya sebuah perusahaan besar di China. Dan dia menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan kecil ayah Kyungsoo. Tak sampai dua tahun setelah kerja sama itu, perusahaan Si Keparat nyaris bangkrut. Aku hafal betul kondisi seperti ini. Ayah Kyungsoo bekerja sama dengan Zhoumi dan menjatuhkan perusahaan Zhoumi kemudian, lalu setelah perusahaannya sukses ia membantu Zhoumi yang sedang bangkrut lalu meminta balasan atas bantuannya. Simpel tapi menusuk. Karena Zhoumi nyaris tidak punya apapun saat itu. Akhirnya Tuan besar Do meminta sebuah balasan berupa pasangan hidup untuk anak perempuan kesayangannya. Ayah Kyungsoo meminta aku sebagai balasannya. Aku didekatkan dengannya sejak kecil, kemudian menjadi sepasang kekasih, bertunangan dan menikah. Aku akui aku menerima Kyungsoo dengan baik. Tapi aku ingin menikah dengan jalanku sendiri, bukan dengan drama yang disusun Zhoumi dan ayah Kyungsoo.

"Ayah Kyungsoo menawarkanku untuk bekerja di perusahaannya, bersamaan dengan itu Kakek juga harus pesiun dari perusahaannya. Daripada jadi pegawai lebih baik jadi direktur bukan?"

"Kau memang anakku!" Ayah tertawa keras sekali. Membuat telingaku berdenging karenanya.

"Chanyeol apa kau senang dengan perjodohan itu?"

"Tidak. Jujur saja. Ini membuatku tidak bebas. Ayah tahu kan? Seumur hidup aku diatur oleh si Keparat. Pendidikan, fisik, mental, bahkan sosial. Kami bahkan tinggal satu rumah untuk simuasi pernikahan nantinya."

"Makanya aku sengaja membuat mereka jengkel."

"Dengan memilih perusahaan kakek?"

"Iya. Setidaknya aku bisa merasa bebas walau hanya satu kali. Tapi mereka malah mempersulitnya dengan mempercepat jadwal pernikahan kami."

"Kau tidak bahagia tetapi tetap menerimanya. Kenapa?"

"Kami sudah saling mencintai."

"Aku tidak yakin." Lihat dia bahkan tahu isi hatiku.

"Ada orang lain."

"Wajar saja. Kau tidak diizinkan melihat wanita lain. Dan Kyungsoo pun begitu. Sama sama sekolah di sekolah Khusus gender kalian masing masing. Zhoumi memang hebat dan menuntut ya."

"Awalnya kami membuat komitmen." Aku mengaduk sisa kare yag masih menempel nyaman dipiring.

"Memiliki seorang kekasih dan merasakan cinta dengan orang lain sebelum Kau dan Kyungsoo menikah. Iya kan?"

"Ya. Tapi persetan! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan komitmen!"

"Jadi siapa gadis itu?"

"Namanya Baekhyun. dia polos dan lugu menurutku."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Iya."

"Lalu Kyungsoo?"

"Aku mencintai keduanya."

"Hidup itu pilihan Chanyeol. Kau harus memilih salah satu diantaranya."

"Aku tidak tega."

"Kau harus melakukannya." Ayah menaruh sendoknya dan mengacak rambutku.

"Kalau kau pilih Kyungsoo. tinggalkan Baekhyun. dan bahagialah bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi kalau kau pilih Baekhyun, terima semua resikonya. Dan tinggalkan Kyungsoo."

"Kau hanya butuh waktu sayang! Ini semua semakin rumit, apalahi kau akan menikah dengannya. Kapan pernikahan kalian?"

"Setelah Kyungsoo wisuda. Sekitar setahun atau dua tahun lagi."

"Tapi kurasa dia bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat." Sambungku

"Dia masih kuliah?"

"Ya. Dan buruknya dia adalah sahabat Baekhyun." Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Kau harus tenang nak! Selagi disini kau tenangkan pikiranmu."

"Ayah.."

"Yap?"

"Apa rumah Ayah di Korea baik baik saja?"

"Yoora memakainya."

"Oh begitu."

Aku tidak pernah benci pada keadaan dimana aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun. aku berterima kasih. Karena kedaan itu mempertemukanku dengannya, didalam keadaan yang sulit. Aku merampas kepolosannya. Tapi entahlah, bersamanya aku lebih tahu apa itu Cinta, tawa dan keceriaan. Oke katakan saja jika memang menurut kalian aku ini keparat, bajingan dan sejenisnya. Aku mencintai Baekhyun tapi aku juga mencintai Kyungsoo. Bahkan beberapa kali menyetubuhinya. Dulu kupikir itu tidak jadi masalah karena toh kita akan menikah. Tapi sekarang aku ragu dengan pernikahan itu.

...

 **Sunday 23th February / 12:00 PM / Beijing, China**

"Chanyeol. Jam berapa kita terbang?" Kris Hyung terkulai lemas dikasurnya. Masih dengan setelan kantor lengkap.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku masih merebahkan diri di kasur sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya Hyung?"

"Jam berapa?"

"Dua jam lagi. Kita tinggal berangkat."

"Syukurlah. Aku sudah membeli banyak hadiah untuk adikku." Mendengar Kris Hyung menyebut adiknya membuatku tersenyum.

"Hyung merindukannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku juga."

"hah?!" Kris Hyung terbangun dari aktivitasnya.

Mulut keparat! "Adik Hyung cantik. Dia menggoda." Oke, aku menjahilinya sekaligus mengungkap fakta.

"Kau jangan macam macam ya!"

"Aku hanya bercanda Hyung." Oke, itu bohong. Dia memang menggoda kan? Argh! Sial aku 'berdiri' lagi mengingatnya!

"Hyung aku free sampai selasa."

"Apa aku juga free?"

"Iya."

"Bagus." Dia mengambil Handphonenya dan mengerik sesuatu dengan wajah ceria.

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan?"

"Kemana? Berdua denganmu? Hiiy!" Kris Hyung bergidik

"Bawa adikmu."

Dia menatapku tajam. "Ide bagus! Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin."

"Waeyo?"

"Dia tidak suka berlibur jika mengorbankan jadwal kuliahnya. Lagipula aku akan mengunjungi orang tuaku."

"Kapan?"

"Setelah kita sampai di Korea. Aku akan langsung pergi."

"Jinjja?"

"Yep. Menaruh semua ini dan berangkat ke Bucheon."

"Meninggalkan adikmu lagi?"

"Ayolah dia takkan mau dibawa. Mengganggu jadwal kuliahnya."

"Dia sudah tahu?"

"Baru saja kukirimi pesan."

Dan aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

...

 **09:00 PM / Seoul, South Korea.**

Katakan aku sinting. Ya, aku sinting! Lihatlah aku sedang berdiri degan idiotnya didepan kediaman Baekhyun sambil memutar Handphone menunggunya membalas pesan. Kris Hyung berangkat setengah jam yang lalu. Dan aku bahkan belum pulang kerumah.

PIIP-!

Baekhyun membalas pesanku. Dia menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk saja. Tanpa basa basi, aku masuk dengan koper dibelakangku.

Pintunya bahkan tidak dikunci. "Baekhyun?"

"Masuk saja Chanyeol oppa. Aku di meja makan."

Aku menurut, masuk dan melihat dia sedang asyik dengan pengering rambut. Dia memakai kaus dan celana pendek.

"Sudah makan?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Sudah." Aku memberi jeda. "Baekhyun.."

"Ya?" dia masih belum menoleh kearahku.

"Boleh aku ikut mandi? Badanku lengket."

Barulah dia menoleh kearahku. "Silakan saja." Dia melihat koper dibelakangku.

"Dan bolehkah aku menginap disini?"

Dia terdiam tapi mengangguk. "Kenapa oppa tidak pulang kerumah?"

Aku tersenyum dan berbisik padanya yang kembali membelakangiku. "Aku tidak ingin kau kesepian." Dan dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Ka—kamar mandinya disana. oppa bawa handuk kan? Aku harus kekamar sebentar." Dia membawa pengering rambut itu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

...

Aku berlama lama di kamar mandi hanya untuk menghirup wangi Baekhyun. dia baru selesai mandi sebelum aku datang kemari. Dan wanginya masih menempel dikamar mandi ini. Memabukkan.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar setelah mengenakan pakaian. Celana hitam panjang dari dalam koper dan kaus v neck hitam. Aku menggantung Handuk basahku dikamar mandinya. Aku menatap sekeliling. Baekhyun masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Aku berjalan mengitari rumahnya. Rapi, bersih, dan luas tanpa tingkat. Menurutku rumahnya nyaman. Tidak banyak barang bergeletakan. Kamar Baekhyun diujung lorong. Dan kamar Kris Hyung didekat ruang tamu.

Bosan mengeliingi rumah Baekhyun, aku melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Y-Ya?"

"Kenapa masih didalam?"

Dan dia membuka pintu. Aku masuk kedalam kamarnya, redup dan remang remang. Hanya terang dari lampu lampu kecil yang berjajar membentuk tanda _love_ di dindingnya, diatas sofa. Tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, bahkan sangat jelas.

Aku mematung beberapa detik. "Oppa bilang...aku harus memakainya saat pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Iya kan?"

Demi tuhan! Aku bahkan lupa memberinya box hitam itu! Isinya satu set pakaian Bunny Girl. Kalian tidak lupa kan soal perjanjian konyol itu?

Dia menunduk dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Pakaian itu seperti _Bridal Bra/Corset._ Hanya saja berbahan Kain yang licin dan mengkilap. Hanya menutup bagian dada sampai selangkangan. Dia memakai pantyhose sebagai penutup kakinya. Dan tidak lupa hiasan tangan dan leher. Dan poin utamanya adalah bando kelinci dikepalanya. Dia cantik.

"Kurasa ini terlalu kecil." Dia menunduk.

Aku berjalan masuk, menutup pintu dan mendekat padanya. Menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Kau sempurna."

"Aku malu.." Katanya lagi

Kurasa dadanya terlalu besar. Membuat pakaian itu sedikit terasa kekecilan ditubuhnya.

"Oppa menjahiliku ya? Ini bahkan tidak _cute_."

Aku tidak menghiraukan kata katanya. Aku membungkuk dan meraih bibirnya. Agar dia bungkam. Dia meremas ujung lenganku. Aku meraih tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Dan tangan satunya kugunakan untuk meraih pinggangnya. Membuat tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuhku. Payudaranya menekan dadaku. Ah—sial!

Aku menyudutkannya ke dinding. Tangannya menyentuh dadaku, tapi aku menyingkirkannya. Aku menikmati ketika payudara sintalnya menekan dadaku. Tanganku beralih dari tengkuk ke punggungnya. Kami masih belum rela melepas bibir masing masing. Dia sedikit mendorong dadaku. Dia bernafas dengan mulutnya. Dia terengah. aku menariknya menempel dengan tubuhku. Dia memelukku. Kedua tangannya melingkar dan ia meremas kain dipunggungku. Aku membawanya ketepi ranjang. Dan perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Dia terbaring diranjang dengan diriku diatasnya. Aku menciumi wajahnya. Kening, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir dan beralih pada telinganya. Menjilatnya seolah olah ada sisa krim yang menempel disana. mengigitnya sampai ia meremas bajuku lebih keras. Aku bangkit dari telinganya. Bembuka kancing dibelakang hiasan lehernya, dan hiasan itu terlepas. Aku Mencium perpotongan lehernya. Kanan dan kiri, dan dia mendesah. Aku mencium payudaranya, dan aku sadar. Dia tidak memakai bra didalam pakaian _Bunny Girl_ nya. Aku sengaja berlama lama dibagian ini. Payudaranya besar dan kenyal. Menggoda imanku. Aku meremasnya, memainkan putingnya yang tercetak jelas disana. dia mendesah lebih keras. aku turun lagi, keperutnya, ke pahanya, ke lututnya, dan berakhir di ujung kakinya yang tertutup _pantyyhose_. Aku mencium kakinya lagi, ke lututnya lagi, dan kepahanya lagi. Tapi kali ini berhenti di selangkangannya. Aku menciumnya. Menjilatnya dari luar pakaian itu. Aku menekankan jariku disana dan dia menggerang. Aku bangkit dan melihat wajahnya. Dia menawan dengan mata sayu dan saliva disudut bibirnya. Dia bangkit dari posisinya. Dia terduduk. Sebelah tangannya menyantuh punggungnya, dia meraih resletingnya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Aku berbisik ditelinganya.

"Nde.." dia pasrah.

Aku membuka resletingnya perlahan hingga turun ke pinggangnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Dia menangkup dadanya dengan lengan kanannya. Dan tangan kirinya melepas pakaian itu. Sepenuhnya. Ia hanya memakai pantyhose, dan bando kelincinya. Aku kembali merebahkannya dengan cara yang sama. tapi kali ini aku menciumnya. Dalam dan basah. Aku yakin dia meneguk salivaku. Aku bermain dengan lidahnya. Aku melahap bibir bawahnya. Dan menggigitnya pelan. Dalam ciuman itu perlahan dia melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi masih menutupi payudaranya. Dia menaruh kedua lengannya disamping kepala. Itu artinya Dia pasrah dan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya padaku. Aku melepas pagutan kami dan dia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kemarin sebesar ini.." Aku menggodanya, dan dia merona lagi.

Tanpa menunggu perkataan Baekhyun. aku meremas sebelah payudaranya, dia merintih. Sebelahnya lagi kuciumi. Aku menjilati putingnya, bagian favoritku. Aku menjilatnya dengan pelan pelan dan melingkar. Desahannya semakin panjang. Tubuhnya melengkung kearahku. Dia masih meremas bagian belakang kausku. Aku melakukan servis yang sama pada kedua payudaranya secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya. Aku meraih pinggulnya, mencium perut ratanya. Menjilatnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan melepas pantyhosenya. Mulai dari pinggangnya, kuturunkan perlahan. Dan sampai dipahanya. Aku meneguk ludah. Dia tidak memakai celana dalam dibawah pantyhosenya. Oh tuhan! Lihat bagaimana vagina tembamnya menggoda pandanganku! Aku melepas Pantyhosenya dan melemparnya asal. Aku mendekat pada wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakainya? Pakaian dalammu"

"Untuk apa? aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum dan jari telunjukku menyentuh bibirnya, turun dengan cepat ke dagu, leher, dada perut dan sampai di vaginanya. Jari telunjukku menyentuh vaginanya. Membuatnya mendesah lebih berirama. Aku turun dari ranjangnya. Berlutut didepan kakinya. Aku membuka kakinya lebar lebar dan menariknya mendekat. Sampai wajahku benar benar ada dihadapan vaginanya yang basah dan lembab. Tanganku meraba vaginanya perlahan, keatas dan kebawah. Perlahan jari tengahku masuk kedalam lubangnya. Dan dia mendesahkan namaku dengan tempo yang tidak karuan. Jari tengahku bermain main disana. keluar masuk dengan tempo yang kupercepat.

"Ch-Chanyeolhh.,oppa.. sa—sakit." Dia perawan. Kalian ingat?

"Ini akan menjadi nikmat _sayang_."

Aku memasukkan jari telunjukku kedalam sana. Keluar masuk lebih dalam. Aku sedikit menghentakkannya ketika kedua jariku itu masuk sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya melengkung dan jari jarinya berjingkit. Dia meneriakkan namaku saat aku merenggangkan kedua jariku. Membentuk tanda peace didalam sana dan wajahku mendekat ke vaginanya. Aku meniup bagian itu dan dia terengah. aku mengeluarkan kedua jariku perlahan, dan memasukannya dengan tempo capat. Kali ini lidahku ikut bermain. Lidahku menjiat vaginanya. Seirama dengan jariku yang masih keluar masuk dengan tempo semakin cepat.

"Aaaaahh— _faster oppa.. faster!"_

Aku tersenyum dan mempercepat gerakannku dan _boom!_ Dia orgasme. Aku melahap vaginanya, menelan semua cairan gairahnya. Aku berdiri dan melihat wajahnya. Merah padam.

" _More oppahnn!.."_ dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan seduktif.

Aku melepas kausku yang kusut. Menyisir rambutku kebelakang dengan jari jariku. Aku berbaring dengan kepala menyandar pada head board.

"Kemari." Jariku menekuk mengisyaratkan dia untuk mendekat,

Dia bengkit dari tidurnya dan mendekat kearahku dengan merangkak. Aku melihat dengan jelas payudaranya bergoyang dan menggantung disana. dia sampai padaku dengan wajah cantiknya yang masih merah menahan malu.

"Berbalik."

"Hah?"

"Berbalik. Menungging kearahku."

"T—tapi..."

"Ikuti permainanku _sayang_."

Baekhyun menurut dan berbalik, dia merangkak membelakangiku. Wajahku berhadapan dengan vaginanya lagi. Dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan selangkanganku. Ya, ini posisi 69.

"puaskan penisku _sayang_. Dan aku akan membawamu ke permainan selanjutnya."

Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetarnya membuka pengait dan resleting celanaku.

"Ah—" Aku yakin penisku menampar wajahnya.

Dia menggenggam penisku perlahan. Menciumnya dan menjilatnya dengan perlahan dari bagian bawah ke kepala penisku. Sementara aku menciumi vaginanya. Menjilatnya dan kedua jariku kembali masuk kedalamnya. Aku sengaja bergerak lebih cepat agar dia juga bergerak lebih cepat. Benar saja saat aku memasukkan jari ketigaku di vaginanya. Dia mengulum penisku lebih dalam kedalam rongga mulut hangatnya. Aku menjilat dan memasuka lidahku kedaalam lubangnya. Lidah dan jariku bekerja sama mengoyak vaginanya. Aku sedikit tersendat saat penisku diapit oleh sesuatu, tetapi aku masih merasakan lidah Baekhyun dipenisku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau penis bisa sepanjang dan sebesar ini..."

"ahhh. Oppa.." dia menjepit penisku diantara dua buah dadanya. Dan dia masih mengulum penisku dengan tempo ceoat. Tanganya memegang penisku dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus elus twinballsku. Argh! Sial sial sial!

Aku mempercepat gerakaanku dan Baekhyun melakukannya juga. Selama dua menit kita terus dalam tempo yang cepat. Baekhyun orgasme lagi dan spermaku keluar tepat dibibir Baekhyun.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mangatur nafas. Namun Baekhyun meraih bibirku. Dia menciumku dalam dan manis.

" _Fusk me oppa.. fuck me."_ dia berkata disela sela ciuman kami.

"Tanpa pengaman?" aku bertanya meyakinkannya.

" _I dont care! Please fuck me tonight.."_

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Dan melepas celana panjangku beserta tektek bengeknya. Aku menindihnya. Memasukan kepala penisku kedalam vaginanya. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada leherku. Aku menciumnya dalam dan lembut. Tanganku memijat payudaranya. Aku menciumi lehernya, menghisapnya agar gairahnya kembali kepuncak. Dan dengan sekali hentak aku memasukan penisku sepenuhny kedalam dirinya. Persetan dengan benda plastik karet bernama kondom itu! Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku dan membuatnya keluar masuk secara berirama. Menghentaknya terus kedalam titik puncaknya. Dia meremas pundakku. Aku tetap pada lehernya. Dan jariku menjepit kedua putingnya lalu menariknya sedikit keras. dia mendesah. Aku menautkan dari jariku pada jari jarinya. Tangan kami saling menggenggam diantara kepalanya. Aku mempercepat gerakanku dan aku klimaks didalam nya.

Baekhyun merubah posisi dan aku kembali bersandar pada head board. Dia menindihku. Dia yang mengatur permainan. Dengan penisku masih didalam vaginanya. Dia mengelus dada bidangku dan turun ke otot otot perutku. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Kurasa tidak rugi aku melatih tubuhku sejak kecil. Dia kembali pada dadaku, sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Jarinya memutar di nipppleku. Argh! Dia menjilatinya, sama seperti yang aku lakukan padanya. Cukup lama berkutat disana dia kembali pada bibirku dan menciumnya. Dia memberikan french kiss padaku. Dia melepas pagutannya saat dia menninggikan temponya. Dia melonjak naik turun lebih cepat. Aku memeluknya den mengecup payudaranya. Menjilatnya perlahan dan kemudian menghisap kembali putingnya secara bergantian. Membuatnya semakin keras meremas rambutku.

"Oppa.. aku.. keluarhh.." Dia mempercepat gerakannya. Menggenjot dirinya sediri lebih dalam

"Bersama..Baekh!" Aku terengah

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol oppa.." dia terkulai lemas didadaku saat aku dan dirinya klimaks bersama didalamnya lagi.

"Nado.." Aku mengecup keningnya.

"Saranghae Baekhyun.."

Dan kami terkulai lemas tanpa sehelaipun kain menutupi tubuh. Bersamaan dengan dering telepon ke enam puluh delapan kali di Handphoneku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And from Author**_

 _ **APAAAA INEEEEHHH :"( maaf ya kalau Ncnya nggak gereget /nangis darah**_

 _ **Aku udah susah payah mikirnya. Sebenernya otak aku ga polos sama sekali sih. HAHAHAHA :'''( .**_

 _ **Finnally FF ini kembali pada kodratnya. 7k setiap Chapter. Paling panjang itu chap 2 sampe 10k sechapter wkwkwk entah kenapa aku gabisa bikin pendek, ngga sreg. Biar puasss bacanya juga! Wwkwkkw**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oke makasih buat yang udah review kemareeen**_

 _ **Aku kaget sehari langsung 14 orang, bagi aku 14 itu jumlah yang banyak :''') makasih ya kalian..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chanbaekhunlove : udah diapdet yaa muchh :*** . wkwkwk kayaknya Baekhyun tau soal Chansoo bukan dari Jongin deh :''''(**_

 _ **CussonsBaekby : Tenangggg aku bakal bikin baekhyun lebih nyut nyut dari pada ini :''( . :******_

 _ **Clarissa Afternoon : kampret ya Chansoo :((((((**_

 _ **Phantom.d'espirit : glzzz glzzz glzzzz**_

 _ **Gianty581 ; Makasih banget udah mau ngoreksiii :'((((( untung kamu ngasih tau :"(**_

 _ **Azurradeva : Baekhyun ngga ketipu kok sama Chanyeol. Dia Cuma terjerat :''''''(**_

 _ **Yuliani446 : wkwkwk iya yah Chanyeol rakus bangett :""(**_

 _ **Whey.K : Jangankan kamu :''( aku yang ngetiknya aja ngerasa ini emang nyerang batin banget :'')**_

 _ **dyobaekcy2711 : Ceye bangsad ya :'''( sialnya Ceye cinta sama dua duanya, gimana dong :(**_

 _ **manyeolbae : Makasihh ya :') aku terharu :') semangaat juga kamu bacanyaa :***_

 _ **Fckbyxns : Udah di next yaa**_

 _ **Baekris : Sama aku juga gereget sama Sehun, pengen cepet cepet ngungkapin rahasia dia :'''(**_

 _ **Byunnpark : Doneee sayangg. Sudah dilanjuttt XD**_

 _ **ChanBMine : iya mereka emang Cuma mau main main awalnya :''( tapi...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_

 _ **Blacknancho**_ _ **ChanBMine**_ _ **Selenia Oh || Clarissa Afternoon || CussonsBaekby || Chanbaekhunlove || Gianty581 || azurradeva || whey.k || dyobaekcy2711 || manyeolbae || fckbyxns || baekris || Byunnpark || Yuliani446 || oohme614 || Rly. || msluhan87 || Seravin509 || Yosivalencia || devrina**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tetap support ya :''')**_

 _ **Makasih dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakk XD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salam bulu jagung**_

 _ **OwyeahEonnie**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OwyeahEonnie first Fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **BETWEEN TWO HEARTS AND TWO LIPS"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Luhan_

 _Kris Wu_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review. Kalo kamu Review gue doain Kaistal putusss! :')**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy, my lovely dovey Readers~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Monday 24** **th** **February / 08:00 AM/ Seoul,South Korea**

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo diabaikan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Saking seringnya, Kyungsoo sampai tak ingat ini sudah keberapa kalinya. Ada yang aneh dengan tunangannya itu. Apa sesibuk itu pekerjaannya? Entahlah, Kyungsoo pusing sendiri.

Kyungsoo duduk dikursinya. Ini sudah jam delapan dan lima menit lagi kelas dimulai. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan batang hidung sahabatnya. Ini minggu kedua Kyungsoo masuk kembali. Ia benar benar tidak berangkat kekampus saat Chanyeol mulai bekerja dan tidak pernah ia lihat dirumah. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi kekantor Chanyeol setelah semua mata kuliahnya usai.

Dosen separuh baya itu datang. Itu tandanya Baekhyun benar benar tidak masuk hari ini. Kyungsoo benar benar tidak memeperhatikan dosen tua itu. Dia lebih memilih mengirim pesan kepada Jongin. Bertanya kemana Baekhyun. Tetapi pria itu malah bertanya balik pada Kyungsoo. Jongin bilang setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia tidak peduli dengan mata kuliah selanjutnya. Satu mata kuliah selesai dan Kyungsoo keluar. Padahal masih pukul sepuluh tapi ia sudah berada diluar kampus, menuju perusahaan Chanyeol. Dia kelihatan buruk dan pandangan matanya kososng. Matanya sembab, merah dan panas. Bibir dan wajahnya pucat. Sejak Chanyeol mulai mengabaikannya Kyungsoo jarang sekali makan. Ia hanya meminum beberapa gelas air atau makan saat perutnya benar benar sakit. Bahkan sudah dua hari ia benar benar tidak memakan sesuap nasipun. Ia hanya menunggu Chanyeol. Menunggu dan menunggu

. Kyungsoo memoles tipis bibirnya agar tidak terlihat pucat. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo bukan gadis biasa. Dia dari kalangan atas dan anak perempuan satu satunya di keluarga Do. Maka dari itu ia harus tetap mengutamakan penampilan. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"Permisi, apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Park?"

Wanita dengan setelan rapi itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?"

"Belum. ah, maksudku tidak." Kyungsoo diam sejenak. "Saya Do Kyungsoo. Tunangannya."

Wanita itu terbelalak dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya nona."

"Tidak apa apa. Jadi… Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Tuan Park tidak ada di kantor nona. Dia dan sekertarisnya mengosongkan jadwal dan free sampai hari selasa."

Perkataan wanita itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Lama sekali.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih ." Kyungsoo menunduk dan tersenyum kecut. Dia segera keluar dari sana.

Kyungsoo belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga dulu Chanyeol tidak seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah pulang larut, tidak pernah menolak panggilan Kyungsoo, dan selalu ada disebelahnya. Tapi sekarang? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus mengekspresikannya seperti apa. Dia benar benar tak kuat lagi. Air matanya tumpah, kepalanya sakit, dan ia merasa mual. Sepertinya asam lambungnya naik lagi. Semua pandangannya abu abu dan berputar putar. Kyungsoo ambruk tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan. Beruntung salah satu pegawai disana menahannya.

….

Bau obat. Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat membuka matanya. Di ruangan serba putih dan berbau aneh. Ia terbaring.

"Agashii?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan baik.

"Agashii. Sudah sadar?"

Kyungsoo masih menyipitkan mata berusaha untuk melihat orang itu dengan baik. Namun nihil.

"Ini dirumah sakit. Apa kau tidak apa apa?" ucap lelaki itu.

"…Kacamata.." itulah yang pertama kali Kyungsoo cari.

"Ah ini." Orang itu memberikan kacamata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi patah saat anda tumbang di pundak saya. Jadi saya menyambungkannya menggunakan plester. Untuk sementara tidak apa apa kan ?" Ucap lelaki itu dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Dia memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Kau siapa?"

"Kim Jongdae." Lelaki itu memberi kartu namanya.

Kyungsoo membaca kartu nama itu.

"Saya Kim Jongdae. Kepala Bagian penerjemahan di ParkMedia."

"Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat.

"Apa yang Agashii lakukan di sekitar gedung kami? Melamar pekerjaan?"

"Aku menemui tunanganku. Tapi dia tidak disana."

"Nugu?"

"Park Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"MWO?! Kau tunangan Si Chanyeol yang dibicarakan itu?!"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongdae. "Di Bicarakan?"

"Iya. Kau yang selalu di bicarakan oleh staff staff kantor. Ternyata aku bertemu dengan yang asli! Aku tidak menyangka yang asli secantik ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan sungkan! Aku teman baik si Park itu." Jongdae menyilangkan kakinya dan bersandar nyaman pada kursi.

Mereka tenggelam dalam diam, sampai Jongdae dengan wajah malu malunya yang menjijikan melirik kearah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo. Boleh aku berfoto denganmu? Aku akan memamerkannya ke seluruh staff dikantor." Dan Jongdae tertawa jahat.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya melihat kearah kamera di handphone Jongdae.

Dan _CKREK_! Satu buah foto selfie terlahir.

"Ah.. Jongdae-sshi…"

"Yap?" Jongdae masih dengan senyumannya.

"Apa kau bisa menghubungi Chanyeol ?"

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar." Jongdae merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil Handphonenya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menempelkan Handphonenya di telinga. Jongdae terus mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Tapi nihil.

"Dia tidak mengangkatnya. Mungkin dia sedang liburan. Atau mungkin dia dirumah?"

"Ah begitu. Terima kasih."

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kutinggal tidak apa apa?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongdae pergi dengan ceria dan penuh senyuman.

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. Dia hanya sendirian diruangan itu. Sepertinya ini ruangan VIP atau mungkin VVIP? Entahlah yang jelas Kyungsoo tidak melihat siapapun disini. Kyungsoo melamun. Sampai seorang suster datang dan tersenyum padanya.

"Nona Kyungsoo. Ini pakaian ganti untuk anda. Anda harus dirawat."

"Wae?" Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Anda Tifus."

"Tifus? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa anda mengalami mual?" Suster itu bertanya.

"Ya."

"Dan sakit perut?"

"Ya."

"Apa anda kehilangan nafsu makan?"

"Ya."

"Apa anda merasa tubuh anda panas?"

"Kadang-kadang."

"Dokter sudah memeriksa keadaan anda nona. Jadi nona tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Saya letakan pakaiannya disini. dan saya akan kembali membawa makanan untuk anda."

"Aku bahkan tidak memberi tahu namaku."

"Maaf tapi kami melihat dari kartu tanda pengenal dan identitas Universitas di tas anda."

"\Saya permisi nona." Suster itu pergi.

Yeah siapa yang tidak tahu keluarga Do? Sudah sewajarnya dia diperlakukan istimewa.

Oke, sekarang Kyungsoo benar benar merasa buruk. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu orang tuanya. Mereka akan menyalahkan Chanyeol nantinya. Lagipula kedua orangtua Kyungsoo tidak berada di Korea. Ayahnya mempercayakan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Tapi lihat? Sudah hampir tiga minggu Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Kyungsoo bukan tipe anak yang bisa bergaul dan punya banyak teman. Dia penyendiri, lemah dan takut bergaul. Dia memang tidak mendapat Bullying. Karena, siapa yang mau membully orang berdarah biru sepertinya? Mereka akan lebih memilih menjauhinya ketimbang harus membullynya.

Ada beberapa pesan dari Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih mengabaikan pesan pesan itu. Kyungsoo membuka kontak di Handphonenya. Hanya ada Sembilan kontak di Handphonenya. Ayah dan ibunya, Chanyeol, kedua orangtua Chanyeol, Kakak dan adik Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin. Kyungsoo juga bukan anak pemilik akun media social. Dia benar benar menggunakan Handphone hanya untuk mengirim pesan dan menelepon saja. Dia tipe gadis ketinggalan zaman. Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dirinya harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Namun belum sempat pesan itu tertulis semuanya ia mengurungkan niat. Lubuk hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu melakukannya. Ia menaruh kembali Handphonenya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol oppa? Kenapa dia menghindariku?" Kyungsoo bicara sendiri, tak kuat lagi menahannya.

"Apa mungkin, dia akan membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan kalau Chanyeol membatalkannya. Setelah Chanyeol merampas mahkota paling berharga dihidupnya.

"Hiks..andwe..Hiks.." Kyungsoo yang malang, dia harus menangis sendirian disaat seperti ini. Menjadi seperti Kyungsoo tidak mudah. Tidak punya teman dan dijauhi. Kelam.

Kyungsoo melepas kacamatanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras dipipinya. Tepat saat itu, sebuah gebrakan dari arah pintu terdengar.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Kyungsoo spontan menoleh kearah pintu, ia menyipitkan matanya. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kaca bundar yang selalu menjadi pelindung bagi dirinya. Namun dengan sekali melihatnya, Kyungsoo tahu siapa orang ini.

"Kenapa bisa.. disini?" Kyungsoo mengelap air matanya.

"Kau tidak membalas pesan pesanku! Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting!" Laki laki itu Jongin, dia mendekat dan meraih kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchanayo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin melihat dari wajah Kyungsoo. Jelas sekali gadis ini kenapa napa! "Kau pucat."

"Tifus.. aku tifus."

"Pantas saja. Kau kelihatan pucat dan banyak pikiran." Jongin mengelus kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya.

"aku harus berganti baju. Oppa mau membalikan badan sebentar kan?"

"Tentu." Jongin membalikkan badannya. Memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Ah. Tadi kau bertanya soal Baekhyun di pesan. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Begitu ya. Aku juga sedang mencarinya. Sialnya GPS nya juga tidak bisa dilacak. Kau tahu rumahnya?"

"Aku lupa jalannya."

Jongin teringat dengan penjelasan Sehun tempo lalu. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ah syukurlah. Kyungsoo-ya."

"Nde?"

"Aku sudah tahu. Soal kau dan tunanganmu. Dan semuanya."

Kyungsoo bungkam.

"Kenapa kau menjadikanku pelampiasan?! Kau pikir aku hanya untuk selinganmu sebelum menikahinya? Begitu?!" Jongin dengan melipat tangan didada, dan nada yang meninggi. Jelas saja ia kesal.

Namun satu isakan yang Jongin dengar. Spontan lelaki berkulit tan itu berbalik dan mendapati dirinya baru saja membentak gadis yang sedang sakit dan stress karena banyak pikiran. Benar benar Bodoh dirinya.

Jongin seketika ingat perkataan Sehun sebelum mereka berpisah malam itu. _"Bagaimanapun kedaannya. Jangan pernah membentak atau Menyentak Kyungsoo! Mengerti?!"_

Oh tidak! Si albino itu pasti akan naik pitam kalau melihat Jongin baru saja menyentak Kyungsoo.

"Mi..Mian Kyungie." Jongin mendekat, meihat Kyungsoo sudah menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, sambil terus menangis.

"Mianhae oppa.. hiks.. aku.. hiks.."

Jongin meraih tubuh mungil itu. Membawanya kedalam satu pelukan hangat yang penuh arti. "Aku yang salah. Sehun memberitahuku semuanya. Keu kenal Sehun kan? Dia sepupumu. Benarkan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Dia tenggelam dalam semua pikirannya tentang Chanyeol.

Jongin kehabisan akal, ia menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menutup wajahnya dengan sangat pelan. "Uljima.." Jongin memberi sebuah ciuman kecil dibibir pucat Kyungsoo. Masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam kedua lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendorong Jongin. "Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya."

"Bu..bukan begitu. Aku sedang sakit. Bagaimana kalau virusnya menular?" Kyungsoo gugup.

"Tidak apa apa. Asal kau sembuh. Atau mungkin kita bisa sakit bersama sama?" Jongin tersenyum lembut dan Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Meski hanya senyum samar.

Seorang suster datang dengan trolley berisi makanan dan obat obatan. Dia menjelaskan aturan makan obat dan makanan yang harus Kyungsoo makan selama dirawat. Kemudian Jongin mengusir suster itu dan dia pergi dengan sedikit kesal.

"Sekarang kau harus makan. Lalu ceritakan semua hal yang membuatmu sampai sakit seperti ini. Aku tahu kau butuh sandaran." Jongin membuka tutup mangkuk yang mengebul itu keudian menyuapinya pada Kyungsoo dengan hati hati.

"Kau tau tifus itu tidak enak! Kau harus sembuh!"

"Kau bahkan tidak boleh makan makanan lain selain yang dianjurkan dokter."

"belum lagi lidahmu pahit setiap hari.."

"Antibodimu melemah dan kau bisa terserang penyakit lain!"

"Jadi sekarang makanlah dan minum obatmu."

Jongin menyuapi Kyungsoo sambil mengoceh soal penyakit Tifus yang pernah dideritanya beberapa tahun lalu. Kyungsoo sedikit terhibur dengan bagaimana Jongin bercuap cuap soal Tifus. Sampai makanannya habis dan Kyungsoo meminum obatnya, Jongin masih dengan ocehan tifusnya.

"Jadi. Ceritakan masalahmu. Aku akan disini sampai aku merasa kau lebih baik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Gomawo oppa."

Kyungsoo percaya kalau Jongin orang yang tepat untuk semua keluh kesahnya. "Chanyeol oppa.."

"Tunanganmu itu?"

"Dia berubah."

"Mwo?!" Jongin tidak menduga hal ini.

"Semenjak menggantikan kakeknya dia tidak pernah absen pulang larut malam dan pergi sebelum fajar. Aku memakluminya, karena kurasa itu tuntutan pekerjaan."

"Lalu?" Jongin antusias.

"Seminggu setelah itu dia pulang di jam normalnya. Tapi menurutku sama saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia seperti tidak ada di dunia yang sama denganku."

"Dia terfokus pada ponselnya sepanjang hari setelah pulang dari kantor. Dia tidak pernah makan malam dirumah. Semua masakan yang kubuat rasanya sia sia. Dia menolak semuanya."

"Sampai seperti itu?!"

"Sebelum dia berangkat ke Tokyo. Dia kelihatan stress. Setiap hari berkutat dengan handphonenya. Menghubungi seseorang. Tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Dia menjadi sedikit kasar dan uring uringan."

"Sinting!"

"Dia pergi ke Tokyo dan dilanjut ke Beijing. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang sejak minggu malam."

"Dia tidak pulang?"

"Iya. Dia tidak pulang. Selama disana dia tidak merespon semua teleponku, pesan yang dia balas sangat lama dan singkat." Setetes air yang berasa seperti air aut itu menetes lagi dipipinya.

"Dan sekarang aku tidak menemukannya dikantor. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau dia mengambil libur selama dua hari sejak kepulangannya dari Beijing." Air mata itu mulai menetes secara bergriliya.

"Dia berubah.. hiks.. aku tidak pernah menemukan senyumannya untukku seperti dulu..hiks.."

Dia mulai mengenggam selimutnya. Dia mulai terisak.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau ada wanita lain?" Jongin mengatakannya dengan menahan emosi sekuat tenaga.

"Wanita lain yang mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol darimu."

"Andwe…" Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras, dia menututup kedua telinganya. Kyungsoo benar benar mencintai Chanyeol.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dipelukannya lagi. Menenangkan gadis itu supaya berhenti menangis sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

Jongin menyelimuti tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Mengusap pipinya. "Mianhae Kyungie. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Kau akan semakin hancur."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada kacamata Kyungsoo yang patah dan direkatkan dengan plester.

….

"Luhan Agashii Hina mau menggambar!" sepasang kaki dengan kaus kaki pink berlari menuju Luhan yang masih setia menemani kawan kawan Hina.

"Ini kertasnya. Hina menggambar disini ya. Tidak boleh menggambar ditempat lain. Hina mengerti?" Tuturnya dengan lembut.

"Nde~" Hina mengangguk dengan lucu.

Hina tersenyum kemudian berbalik kembali kemejanya, sambil membawa selembar kertas yang baru saja ia minta dari Luhan. Dia bersenandung sambil terus menggambar. Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan sikap Hina, namun dia tidak bisa terpaku pada Hina seorang. Ada lebih dari tujuh anak yang dititipkan orangtuanya disini. dan Luhan mengurus mereka sendirian diruangan ini. Masih ada banyak anak yang diasuh oleh beberapa orang diruangan lainnya. Belum seminggu Luhan bekerja disini, anak anak yang diasuhnya sudah lengket padanya. Mungkin karena ia baik hati dan keibuan.

Luhan sedang memakaikan popok pada seorang anak laki laki. Hina dengan cepat memeluk Luhan yang sedang duduk dari belakang.

"Luhan Agashiii!"

"Sebentar ya Hina. Jisung harus memakai celananya dulu."

"Nde~~."

Setelah anak yang bernama Jisung itu berjalan kembali menuju perosotannya, Luhan membalikkan badannya pada Hina.

"Wha~. Apa ini ?" Luhan takjub dengan gambar Hina yang cukup rapi dan penuh warna.

"Apa ini Eomma dan Appa Hina?" Luhan sedikit bingung karena disana ada tiga orang. Satu laki laki dan dua perempuan.

"Ini Eomma! Ini Harabeoji. Dan ini Halmoni." Hina menjelaskan semuanya dengan ceria.

"Whoa—Hina pintar ya~." Luhan mengusap kepala Hina dan gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang.

"Lalu mana Hina? Kenapa Hina tidak ada?"

"Hina disini!" dia menunjuk selembar kertas lainnya, disana ada gambar seorang laki laki, dua orang perempuan dan seekor anjing.

"Hina dengan Samchon!"

"Kenapa Hina dengan Samchon?"

"Hina sangat suka Samchon!"

"Lalu ini siapa?"

"Ini Hina!" Dia menunjuk pada gambar anak kecil diantara dua orang dewasa yang ia gambar.

"Ini Vivi!" dia menunjuk seekor anjing.

"Apa Hina punya anjing?"

"Bukan. Vivi punya Samchon."

Luhan tersenyum dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Lalu ini siapa?"

"Ini Luhan agashii!"

"Kenapa ada Luhan agashii disini?" Luhan bingung mendapati dirinya ada di gambar Hina.

"Hina sayang Luhan agashii. Luhan agashii baik pada Hina! Hina suka orang baik!"

Luhan tak lepas dari kekehannya. "Apa Samchon orang yang baik?"

"Samchon sangat baik! Samchon selalu belikan Hina boneka! Samchon selalu menemani Hina! Tidak seperti Eomma. Eomma galak!"

Luhan tahu yang dimaksud Hina adalah kakak Sehun, Irene.

"Hina mau menikah dengan Samchon." Tutur anak itu ceplas ceplos.

"Kalau begitu bilang pada Samchon kalau Hina mau menjadi pengantinnya." Usul Luhan.

"Kemarin Hina bilang begitu tapi kata Samchon tidak boleh." Hina cemberut.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menyelipkan rambut yang menenpel diwajah hina ketelinganya.

"Karena Samchon punya Luhan Agashii." Hina menjawab dengan polos dan Luhan terpaku dengan ucapan anak kecil itu.

"A—apa?"

"Samchon bilang Samchon akan menikah dengan Luhan Agashii. Apa Luhan agashii menyukai Samchon?"

Luhan memerah lagi. "Apa Hina menyukai Samchon?" Luhan bertanya balik.

"Hina sangat suka Samchon! Hina suka Samchon sebanyak ini!" Hina merentangkan tangannya kemudian membentuk lingkaran besar.

"Kalau begitu Luhan Agashii menyukai Samchon sebanyak ini." Luhan membentuk tanda Love dengan kedua tangannya. Dan mereka berdua tertawa.

…

Sebuah dering telepon membuat perhatian Luhan pada anak disampingnya harus teralihkan. Luhan tidak bisa mengabaikan dering telepon itu. Tepatnya, dia tidak cukup berani untuk menolak panggilan telepon yang masuk ke handphonenya.

"Luhan agashii kenapa berhenti?"

"ah Hina tunggu sebentar ya." Luhan mengambil telepon genggamnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Luhan. Ini aku, Jongin. Aku dapat nomormu dari Ibu. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Ah aku sedang mengantar keponakan Sehun. Ada apa Jongin?"

 _"Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa kau punya nomor ponselnya?"_

"Handphonenya rusak. Jadi aku meminjamkan handphoneku padanya. Tapi Sepertinya dia mengganti nomornya. Jadi aku tidak tahu Jongin.."

" _Boleh aku minta tolong?"_

"Tentu."

" _Aku sedang dirumah sakit, kerabatku dirawat. Bisakah kau temui Baekhyun?"_

"Tentu saja Jongin. Dengan senang hati."

 _"Katakan padanya aku menunggu di Chiu(Xiu)baby café besok pukul satu siang!"_

"Akan aku sampaikan."

 _"Terima kasih Luhan! Kututup ya!"_

 _"_ iya."

Luhan menutup ponselnya dan kembali pada Hina. "Luhan agashii ayo jalan." Hina menarik tangan Luhan dan Luhan mengikutinya.

Mereka masuk kedalam gedung besar tempat Sehun bekerja, mereka disambut ceria oleh Amber. "Yo Luhan!" sapa si tomboy itu.

"Annyeong Amber-sshi. Hina kuantar sampai sini saja ya, aku ada urusan."

"Tidak masalah. Ayo Hina."

"Luhan agashii mau kemana?" Hina cemberut.

"Agashii harus berganti pakaian dulu. Hina dengan Amber agashii dulu ya." Luhan tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia benar benar harus berganti baju sekaligus supaya Hina dengan cepat merelakannya pergi.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kearah toilet wanita dilantai dasar. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hina menangis kencang karena Luhan pergi dari sisinya.

Luhan mengganti seragam pengasuhnya dengan baju yang ia bawa di tasnya. Entah mengapa Luhan tidak pernah jauh dari kata Feminim. Lihat saja caranya berpakaian, sweater rajut berwarna cream, rok rempel setengah paha berwarna peach dan sepatu Mary Jane putihnya yag sudah mengelupas dibeberapa bagian. Luhan masih teringat sepatu Mary Jane merah jambu kesayangannya yang hak nya sudah patah oleh Yoona tempo lalu. Kapan lagi ia bisa membeli sepatu itu? Uang gajinya selama sebulan bahkan tidak cukup.

"Sepertinya aku harus potong rambut." Luhan bermonolog didepan cermin. Rambutnya sudah kelewat panjang, bahkan melebihi pinggang dan terkadang membuatnya susah beraktivitas.

….

Saat memastikan Hina tak lagi ada dilantai yang sama dengan yang ia pijak. Luhan mendekat kearah pintu masuk. Entah bagaimana, sengaja atau tidak seorang wanita menubruknya. Sampai Luhan sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Si wanita dengan tanpa rasa bersalah hanya berbalik dan menurunkan kacamata hitamnya. Sadar yang ditubruknya hanya rakyat jelata, dia hanya tersenyum miring dan tatapan merendahkan Luhan lalu kembali berjalan dengan goyangan lihai dipinggulnya. Apa apaan wanita ini?!

Luhan masih memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan sedikit kesal dan risih.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Sulli membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Mwo? Nugu?" Amber menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Sulli.

"Pengurus Hina, dari yayasan." Jawabnya cepat.

"Cih, anak ingusan itu disini lagi? Menganggu saja." Sulli berdecak kesal.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Amber menatap Sulli dengan malas.

"Tentu saja bertemu tuan muda Oh." Sulli menyunggingkan senyum yang sukses membuat Amber muak melihatnya.

"Maaf tapi diluar tamu kantor. Yang boleh menemuinya hanya keluarga dan pengurus Hina."

"Apa?!"

"Jadi kau bisa keluar sekarang juga. Pintu keluar ada disana nona Sulli." Amber menunjuk pintu transparan itu dengan nada sebaik mungkin.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku ditolak?! Sial!" sulli mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sepertinya tuan muda Oh yang kau sukai itu sudah terpikat oleh wanita lain."

"Apa kau bilang?! Katakan sekali lagi resepsionis sialan!"

"Kau mengata ngataiku?!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku yang sempurna ini tidak diizinkan menemuinya?! Aku kenal dengan keluarganya! Dan mereka kelihatannya menyukaiku! Siapa wanita sialan yang dengan berani merebut perhatian Sehun?!" Sulli dan Amber adu mulut dengan nada yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun penuh penekanan, agar mereka tidak diperhatikan oleh staff yang keluar masuk gedung.

"YA itu kelihatannya kan?! Gadis yang baru saja kau tubruk dengan penuh keangkuhan itu. Dia orangnya! Sekarang murkalah pada wanita itu dan keluar dari tempat ini!"

Sulli membanting kacamata hitamnya yang mengkilap kearah Amber sambil menghentakkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Ia murka, wajar saja. Sulli adalah wanita terakhir yang dicintai Sehun. Yaa itu menurut pikirannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia wanita terakhir yang disetubuhi tanpa ampun oleh Sehun. Jelas sekali bahwa Sehun hanya melampiaskan hasrat nya pada Sulli bukan? Dasar perempuan bodoh.

Sulli mengambil langkah lebar, ia tahu Luhan belum jauh dari tempat ini. Benar saja, setelah melihat Sweater yang menurut Sulli nyaris mirip sampah tak jauh darinya. Itu Luhan, dengan cepat Sulli meraih bahunya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu!"

"Nu..Nugu?" Luhan gemetar, melihat sorot kebencian terpancar dari mata indah Sulli.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Sulli menarik tangan Luhan mengikuti langkah cepatnya. Menuju tempat sepi, diantara belakang gedung kantor dan kantin kantor.

 _BRAK!_ Sulli menghentakkan tangannya kedinding. Tepat disamping kepala Luhan. Seperti _kabe-don_ hanya lebih mengrikan.

"Biar kutahu kau jalang dari Club mana hah? Hottest?!"

"A—aku tidak mengerti. Ada apa ini?" Luhan terbata, dia ketakutan.

"Cukup jawab saja! Berapa malam yang kau berikan pada Sehun sampai sampai dia tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku. Jawab Bitch!"

"Aku bahkan bukan perempuan seperti itu nona.." Luhan lemah.

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Luhan. Membuat semburat merah disana. Dengan murka Sulli menjabak rambut Luhan, membuat gadis lemah itu menatap matanya. "JAWAB AKU FUCKING BITCH!"

"YAK!" Sebuah teriakan singkat dari ujung kanan tepat dari arah kantin. Sulli yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan itu spontan menengok kearah asal suara. Dan Sulli terbelalak, spontan ia melepas jenggutannya pada rambut Luhan.

"E—eonnie?"

Itu Irene. Dengan kesal perempuan bermulut tajam itu menatap Sulli murka. Amarahnya memuncak saat Irene mendapati sosok lemah dihadapan Sulli adalah Luhan.

"Dengar ya! Luhan bukan perempuan murahan sepertimu yang rela membuka lebar selangkanganmu bagi siapa saja. Luhan wanita baik baik! Dan sekarang tinggalkan kami berdua! Dan jangan pernah tunjukkan wajah keparatmu itu pada keluargaku!"

Sulli menunduk dan pergi meninggalkan Irene dan Luhan.

Irene memberi saputangannya pada Luhan. "Gwaenchanayo Luhannie."

Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk menyambut saputangan lembut itu dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Gamsahamnida Eonnie."

Melihat raut sedih dan air mata dari wanita lemah lembut itu membuat Irene spontan memeluknya erat. "eonnie..?"

"Uljimayo Luhannie. Si jalang berengsek itu memang tidak tahu malu."

"Siapa dia Eonnie?"

"Sulli."

"Apa dia kekasih Sehun?"

"Bukan. Jikapun iya. Aku takkan sudi merestui hubungan mereka!"

Luhan mengalihkan pendangannya pada Irene, dia merasa bukan apa apa jika dibandingkan dengan gadis seperti Sulli.

"Luhan, banyak hal yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu. Tapi tidak hari ini."

Luhan menyeka air matanya. "Aku selalu senggang Eonnie."

"Aku akan menghubungimu saat aku senggang." Irene tersenyum.

"Kenapa Eonnie ada disini?"

"Aku menjemput Hina. Kami akan jalan jalan berdua. Kau menemui Sehun?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku mengantar Hina." Dan dia tersenyum.

"Hina? Anakku? Keu mengenalnya?"

"Aku menjadi pengasuh Hina di yayasan. Apa Sehun tidak Cerita?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Hina memang bilang ada guru baru disana. Tapi dia tidak bilang bahwa itu kau. Astaga!" Irene memijat pelipisnya dengan kasar dan sedikit geram.

"Ah sudahlah! Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan si albino itu?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng polos.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.." Irene memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku—malu eonnie."

"Pftt—bwahahaha! Astaga! Kau manis sekali! Ayo ikut aku!" Irene menarik tanagan Luhan dengan cepat. Membawanya kembali masuk kedalam gedung tinggi itu.

…

"Luhan agashiii bye bye~!" Hina melambai dipangkuan ibunya.

"Luhan sampai jumpa nanti ya!" Irene ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan duo ibu anak itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka tenggelam didalam Lift. Senyuman cerahnya hilang, berganti menjadi wajah canggung. Dia berbalik dan mendapati tuan muda Oh yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya tengah menatapnya penuh senyuman.

"Perasaanku saja. Atau kau sepertinya menghindariku?" Sehun buka mulut. Tetapi Luhan masih bungkam. Dia berbalik kearah pintu dan berjalan cepat mendekati pintu besar itu. Sehun tertawa kecil, dengan beberapa langkah dia bisa menyusul Luhan dan menarik lengan gadis yang sedari tadi terus tertunduk itu. Membuat Luhan harus jatuh lagi ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Se—Sehun. Aku harus pergi." Luhan masih enggan menatap mata pria itu.

"Kuantar."

"Ti—tidak tidak." Luhan menarik diri dari Sehun. Sudah lebih dari cukup apa yang lelaki itu berikan pada Luhan.

"Tidak Luhan. Biarkan kau pergi denganku. Kuantar kemanapun."

"Kumohon. Janagan ada penolakan lagi." Sambung pria tampan itu.

Luhan menunduk seraya mengangguk singkat. Sehun tak bisa membendung lagi kesenangannya. "Duduklah disofa itu. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"Nde.."

"Ah iya, ngomong ngomong kau mau kemana?"

"Baekhyun. Aku diminta menemui Baekhyun?"

"Oleh?"

"Jongin."

"Dia meneleponmu?! Keparat!" Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan handphone tipis miliknya dari balik jas.

"Se—sehun kurasa itu bukan masalah. Jongin hanya menitipkan pesan pada Baekhyun. Karena belakangan ini dia sulit sekali dihubungi."

"Kau tidak diminta yang aneh aneh?"

"tidak sama sekali. Jadi tenanglah." Luhan tersenyum dan Sehun bernafas lega.

….

Baekhyun terbangun lewat dari jam 10 pagi. Lihat saja! Sekarang bahkan sudah pukul dua belas. Dia benar benar bercinta sampai pagi tadi. Keduanya baru memejamkan mata sekitar pukul enam. Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun rasanya remuk dan perih dibeberapa bagian. Bahkan untuk berjalan saja rasanya sakit sekali. Baekhyun berjalan dengan berpegangan pada apapun yang ada didinding, dia mencari Chanyeol. Saat matanya terbuka tadi dia bahkan tak melihat sosok tinggi itu.

Setelah ia melihat yang dicarinya sedang terduduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menyikat giginya terlebih dahulu. Barulah setelah ritualnya selesai dia ikut bergabung bersama lelaki berkuping lebar itu.

"Oppa.."

"Omo. Kapan kau bangun?"

"Baru saja. Astaga aku pasti kelihatan pemalas sekali." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya.

"Sudah tidak apa apa. Lagipula aku yang salah. Ayo duduk."

Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol sambil bersandar pada bahu lelaki itu, nyaman sekali rasanya. "Oppa yang memakaikanku ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Iya. Saat aku bangun dan melihatmu telanjang, rasanya tidak tega."

"Termasuk memakaikan celana dalamku?" Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

"Yep."

"Tapi ini bukan bajuku."

"Aku lebih suka kau memakai bajuku. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Yeah. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi."

"Kau tidak memakai apapun saat tidur tadi. Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak diam diam bercinta denganmu lagi saat kau tertidur."

"Oppa bukan tipe yang bercinta dengan mayat, iya kan?"

"Yep."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Aku suka kau bergelayutan manja seperti ini padaku. Apalagi dibalik sweater hitam itu kau tidak memakai apapun lagi." Dan lelaki itu tersenyum licik.

Oh demi tuhan! Dasar dobi licik! "Payudaramu terasa lembut dari sweater ini. Boleh aku membukanya?"

"Dan kita bercinta lagi?" sambungnya seduktif seperti biasa.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menutup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baik baik. Kali ini kau bisa menolak nona Byun." Chanyeol melepas kedua tangan lentik itu.

"Mandilah. Akan kubuatkan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau begitu mandilah. Atau kau mau kutemani?" Chanyeol kembali dengan senyuman mesumnya, dan Baekhyun perg tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Setelah gadis cantik itu masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, Chanyeol mengambi Handphonenya yang baru selesai ia charge. Wow! Pesan masuknya terlalu banyak. Meski hampir dari nama yang sama, _Kyungsoo_. Saat sampai di kediaman Baekhyun, ia mematikan Handphonenya. Ada satu buah pesan dari Jongdae. Dia mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit. Chanyeol butuh beberapa detik sampai bisa mencerna isi pesan itu dengan baik.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit? Seingatku dia masih baik baik saja."

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya, memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Aku arus cepat pergi, sebelum si sialan Zhoumi mendahuluiku." Dia beranjak dari duduk nyamannya. Dia sedikit pusing dan baru sadar bahwa dia di kediaman orang lain.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun sambil menunggu si tuan rumah selesai dengan ritualnya dikamar mandi. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat ranjang tempat keduanya bercinta kemarin. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang mencuci sprei nya. Mereka bercinta sepanjang malam, tentu saja meninggalkan setetes atau bahkan beribu tetes sperma dan cairan cairan lainnya. Lelaki tinggi itu membereskan barang barangnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar yang ia bawa dari Jepang, dan menaruhnya di bawah kasur Baekhyun. Sehingga si Gadis mungkin tak bisa menemukannya. Kecuali saat ia bersih bersih nanti. Ia berharap Baekhyun membukanya sebelum musim panas nanti. Chanyeol melihat banyak _CD_ tanpa label dimeja belajar Baekhyun. Hanya bertuliskan sebuah judul lagu atau nama seorang penyanyi. Dengan sekali lihat ia tahu, ini rekaman suara Baekhyun. Dia ingin sekali mendengar gadis itu benyanyi, pasti suaranya indah.

"Oppa?"

"Baekhyun, kurasa aku harus pulang." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Oh tuhan! Gairahnya memuncak lagi! Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun datang dengan selembar handuk melilit tubuhnya dan rambut basahnya terurai begitu saja. Paha dan bahunya terekspos dengan seksi.

"Kenapa buru buru?" Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari tatapan Chanyeol yang penyuh nafsu hanya berjalan polos mendekati lelaki jangkung itu.

"Oppa?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan pundak Chanyeol saat gadis itu tepat dihadapannya.

"Baek.."

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menangkup pipi mulus dan dingin milik Baekhyun, lalu meraup bibirnya. Baekhyun melangkah mundur saat langkah Chanyeol terus maju. Keduanya berhenti saat tubuh mereka terhempas diranjang. Chanyeol kembali menggoda leher dan telinga Baekhyun.

"Ahn~ Oppa.. aku belum memakai apapun."

"Itu lebih baik _sayang_."

Keduanya kembali berpagutan. Chanyeol dengan perlahan tapi pasti melepas handuk yang melilit ditubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas kausnya dan melemparnya entah kemana seperti kemarin malam. Baekhyun dan tangan nakalnya membuka ikat pinggang yang melilit dipinggang Chanyeol dan membuka resleting celana panjang lelakinya dengan satu jari telunjuk. Baru tujuh jam mereka melepas tubuh masing masing. Sekarang mereka sudah pada keaadaan yang sama seperti tujuh jam lalu. Baekhyun telanjang dibawah Chanyeol dengan kaki terbuka dan penis Chanyeol didalam dirinya. Penis besar lelaki itu yang begitu menggiurkan hasrat Baekhyun, yang sukses merobek selaput daranya dan membuat beberapa tetes darah segar keluar dari selaput perawan gadis itu.

...

"Semuanya sudah ada didalam mobil?" Ujar si gigi kelinci itu.

"Sudah. Maafkan aku Baek.."

"Untuk apa?'

"Kau harus memuaskanku disaat kau masih kesakitan dengan yang kemarin."

"Tidak apa apa. lagipula aku juga.."

"Menginginkannya? Yap! Kurasa itu jawaban yang tepat." Dan lelaki itu tertawa. Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipi merahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan cucianmu?"

"Belum."

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kyungsoo dirawat."

"Mwo?!"

"Jaga dirimu ya." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan memeluknya cukup lama, dan melepasnya meski sedikit tak rela.

"Aku pergi." Dan lelaki jangkung itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku akan menjenguknya setelah selesai dengan semua cucianku. Bye Bye~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Dan pria tampan itu tersenyum lagi.

Setelah memastikan mobil Abu abu milik Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan, Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia harus membereskan rumahnya, dan sebisa mungkin menghilangkan tanda hidup Chanyeol dari rumahnya. Sebelum kakaknya itu pulang. Dia bilang akan pulang cepat karena kedua orangtuanya akan datang ke Seoul dan menginap disini selamaa beberapa hari. Melepas rindu pada kedua anaknya. Tepat pukul empat sore, Baekhyun bersiap untuk pergi menjenguk Kyungsoo namun telepon rumah yang jarang sekali dia pakai berbunyi. Baekhyun dengan malas mengangkatnya. Itu dari rumah sakit di daerah Busan.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Ini dengan Kediaman tuan Kris Wu?"_

"Ya. Tapi oppa sedang pergi ke Bucheon."

 _"Kami dari pihak rumah sakit Busan. Apa saya sedang berbicara dengan adiknya?"_

"Betul"

 _"Tuan Kris Wu dan kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan. Apa anda bisa datang sekarang juga?"_

"Apa mereka dalam keadaan Kritis?"

 _"Kami sedang melakukan pengobatan."_

"Kumohon tangani mereka sesegera mungkin. Aku di Seoul. Mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama. Tapi kumohon. Bila harus operasi. Operasi saja."

Setelah si suster di telepon itu memberika alamat jelasnya, Baekhyun menutup telepon itu dan berlari sekencang kencangnya. Meninggalkan rumahya yang sengaja ia gelapkan, ia menuncinya dan segera pergi. Mungkin ia akan naik kereta. Atau apapun, asal mengantarnya dengan selamat sampai ke Busan.

Tapi tunggu dulu, mau apa Kris dan kedua orang tuanya ke Busan?

Tepat setelah pertanyaan membingungkan itu melintas dipikiran Baekhyun dan membuat langkahnya terhenti, sebuah mobil Audi hitam mengkilap berhenti didepannya. Tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dua orang keluar dari mobil itu. Itu Sehun dan Luhan

"Baekhyunnie kenapa berdiri disana.?"

"Eonnie.. Kris oppa.." Baekhyun memandang kosong pada Luhan

"Kris oppa kenapa?" Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Dia kecelakaan. Dia di Busan. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Mwo? Busan?" ulang Sehun.

Luhan Memandang Baekhyun dengan khawatir, kemudian beralih pada Sehun. Dan lelaki itu tersenyum kecil seolah mengerti isi hati gadisnya.

"Iya.. aku harus pergi." Baekhyun melangkah lagi dengan langkah teburu buru, namun Sehun menariknya.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Iya."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Aku akan menemanimu ke Busan." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa tidak apa apa?" Baekhyun masih dengan gelagat paniknya.

"tidak masalah."

"Gomawo oppa, eonnie."

"Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan. Kalau bukan karenanya aku tidak akan tergerak untuk mengantarmu." Sehun menyentilkan jarinya didahi Baekhyun.

"Tch. Jadi sekarang sudah saling mencintai begitu?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan yang kembali menunduk.

"Apa kan kubilang! Kau akan terjerat dengan pesonanya! Omong kosong dengan seleramu yang terlalu tingi itu paman Oh." Baekhyun masuk tanpa permisi kedalam mobil Sehun, membuat Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Yak Byun sialan!"

Sehun kembali pada kursi pengemudinya. Dan Luhan disebelahnya.

"Apa kau buru buru Baekhyun?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa iya."

"Oke." Sehun memutar kunci mobilnya dan focus pada jalanan.

…

Niatnya menemui Kyungsoo hancur saat si keparat Zhoumi menghubunginya. Si keparat itu sepertinya sudah tahu keadaan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dengan malas memarkirkan mobil di kediaman Zhoumi, yang notabene adalah kediaman orangtuanya. Tanpa permisi ia masuk.

"Chanyeol." Seorang wanita datang padanya, itu Ibunya. Dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

Tapi Chanyeol melewati ibunya begitu saja. Dia langsung menaiki tangga, tempat Zhoumi bersarang.

Chanyeol sangat tidak Beruntung saat ia masuk ke sangkar Zhoumi. Ia dilempar dengan sebuah vas bunga kaca.

"BODOH KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! DIMANA KAU SAAT IA MASUK KE RUMAH SAKIT?!" Zhoumi berdiri dari duduknya.

Beruntung vas kaca itu hanya menggores sedikit pipinya. "Aku baru pulang dari Beijing kemarin." Dia menjawab dengan santai.

"OMONG KOSONG! Aku tahu keberadaanmu! Aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan idiot!" Zhoumi menunjuk dahi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu berengsek!" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan ayahnya.

"KAU DENGAN GADIS ITU KAN? HAH! Pantas saja! Kau tidak bermoral sekarang!"

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa keparat. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan semua mata matamu. Kau mau menjelekanku ke depan publik? Silahkan. Karena namamu akan tercoreng setelahnya."

"Kau mau membangkang hah?! Kau mau menyudahi pertunanganmu hah?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kubilang aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan."

Chanyeol masih mencerna kata kata Zhoumi, sampai ia berbicara lagi. "Aku tahu kau jatuh pada wanita lain! Aku tahu semuanya!"

"Aku tahu bagaimana kau memperlakukan Kyungsoo setelah kau jatuh pada wanita itu! Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Do nanti hah?! Dia bisa memenggal kepalaku kalau tahu anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu!"

"Ya." Chanyeol menanggahkan kepalanya.

"Aku memang jatuh pada wanita lain. Dan aku tidak peduli lagi dengan pertunangan ini!"

"Aku akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo detik ini juga!" sambung lelaki tinggi itu tanpa keraguan.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Karena pernikahan kalian akan dipercepat."

"APA?!"

"Sebelum musim dingin. Kami tidak lagi menunggu kelulusan Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa?!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnay frustasi.

"ARGH! Sialan kau!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, ia geram dengan semua tindak licik ayahnya.

"Kau ingat? Semakin kau menyakiti Kyungsoo atau membantahku. Semakin cepat pernikahan kalian terlaksana. Ayolah Chanyeol kesayanganku, itu bahkan peraturan lama."

"Aku mencintai wanita itu. Lebih besar dari cintaku pada Kyungsoo."

"Katakan sekali lagi." Zhoumi dengan mata penuh amarah tak tertahankan.

"Aku mencintai wanita lain. Aku mencintainya. Cintaku padanya lebih besar dibanding cintaku pada Kyungsoo. Apakah itu tidak cukup jelas?!"

 _BAM!_ Zhoumi memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras, dia meninju perut anaknya dengan lututnya yang cukup keras. tanpa ampun ia membuat kepala dan tubuh Chanyeol harus bergelut dengan meja kacanya yang sudah menjadi potongan beling sekarang.

"Kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo. itu mutlak! Itu perjanjian lama! Kau tak bisa menolaknya. Mengerti ?!'

"Sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan pergi padanya! Dan jangan temui lagi wanita jalangmu itu. Ingat Chanyeol, jangan sampai aku menunjukkan taringku pada Baekhyun yang kau cintai itu."

"Ini semua karena kau bersikap buruk pada Kyungsoo!"

 _BLAM-!_

Zhoumi pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terduduk pasrah. Ini belum saatnya ia melawan. Semua ini salahnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa disalahkan sama sekali. Pertama, Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau ayahnya dan Zhoumi telah membuat kesepakatan lain seperti ini. Dan kedua, Kyungsoo telah dipercayakan pada dirinya. Otomatis ketika Kyungsoo dalam keadaan buruk itu semua adalah karena Chanyeol. Namun ia sedikit beruntung karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah sedikitpun memberi tahu kedua orangtuanya soal keadaan buruknya. Jadi Chanyeol tak pernah mendapat gertakan langsung dari ayah Kyungsoo. tetapi justru ia mendapat serangan dari ayahnya sendiri. Zhoumi terlau takut pada ayah Kyungsoo. masalahnya, pernikahan mereka bersangkutan dengan bisnis, harta dan terikat perjanjian. Sebenarnya hanya ada satu celah dan satu cara dimana mereka bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini. Tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh pihak Chanyeol.

...

 **Tuesday 25th February / 12:00 AM / Busan, South Korea**

Ini sudah tengah malam dan Baekhyun masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha Luhan. Ia tahu Eonnienya sudah memejamkan mata dipundak kokoh Sehun.

"Baekhyun?" Suara Sehun memecah lamunannya.

"Wae?" nadanya gemetar. Dan ia masih meneteskan air matanya.

"Bangunlah. Itu, dokter."

Spontan Baekhyun bangkit saat Sehun menyebut 'dokter'.

"Tuan Kris sudah siuman. Beruntung tadi malam operasinya berjalan lancar. Temuilah dia." Dokter tua itu tersenyum.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun. Ia membuka pintu ruangan tempat kakaknya terbaring.

"Oppa.." Baekhyun masuk dan dengan cepat memeluk kakaknya sambil terus terisak.

"Baek.. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada potongan kaca mobil yang masuk dan tertancap di kepalamu.. hiks ..jadi dokter mengambilnya. Maafkan mereka, rambutmu dicukur dibagian bawahnya. Mengganggu proses operasi. Lalu.. hiks.. aku tidak terlalu mengerti sisanya."

"Tidak masalah. Setidaknya aku masih punya rambut kan?"

"Iya. Tenang saja oppa tidak botak kok." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah." Kris kembali bersandar dengan nafas lega. "Aku sedang jalan jalan dengan Ayah dan Ibu di Busan."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mengelap air matanya.

"Sebuah Limousine menghantam mobil kami. Ibu dan ayah ada dibagian belakang. Kursi sebelah pengemudi kosong."

"Begitu.." Baekhyun menahan air matanya.

"Dimana Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Mereka disana." Baekhyun masih menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dimana?"

"Mereka harus dioperasi."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi Tuhan berkata lain."

"Hah?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal Oppa."

Seperti sebuah panah menusuk kedalam hatimu, lalu panah itu berputar dan bergerak masuk 360derajat hingga mengoyak hatimu. Kurang lebih begitulah rasanya.

Kris tidak bisa membendung air matanya. "Sudah kuduga."

"Mereka duduk dibelakang. Dan posisi mereka yang dihantam paling keras oleh limousine itu."

Cukup lama mereka berdua larut dalam tangis. Tidak menyangka keduanya akan benar benar berakhir berdua. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bertemu mereka di detik detik terakhirnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Kau percaya padaku?"

"Nde.." Baekhyun masih dalam tangisannya.

"Mulai sekarang dengarkan semua perkataanku dengan baik. Mengerti?"

"Iya."

"Kau menyayangi ibu dan ayah kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil sesenggukan.

"Kalau begitu berhenti membangkang dan jadilah diri yang lebih baik. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo oppa."

Kris memeluk adiknya dan tersenyum tipis. "Berhenti menangis. Cup cup."

...

Baekhyun kembali dengan dua bungkus ttebokki ditangannya, dia membelinya di sebrang rumah sakit, toko itu masih buka hingga pukul tiga pagi nanti.

"Gomawo Baekhyunnnie."

"Nde Oppa."

"Ngomong ngomong.." Kris membuka ttebokkinya. Dan memakannya perlahan.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau beli dua? Bukankah satu saja belum tentu habis?"

"Ini untuk Luhan eonnie."

"Baekhyun di Seoul juga ada ttebokki!"

"Bukan begitu Oppa! Aku kemari dengan Luhan Eonnie!"

"Oh.. hahaha. Mianhae."

"Lalu dia dimana sekarang?"

"Dia tidur saat menunggu oppa sadar. Dia menemaniku."

"Tidur?"

"Ya."

"Diluar?"

"Memang mau dimana lagi!"

"Sendirian! Oh demi tuhan Byun Baekhyun! kenapa tidak kau bangunkan?!" Kris mulai dengan nada tingginya

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Eonnie tidur diluar sendirian!" Baekhyun menjawab tidak kalah emosi.

"Lantas?!"

"Ada Sehun Oppa diluar."

"Hmm begitu." Kris menyuap lagi ttebokkinya, namun ia terdiam sejenak."Sehun?"

"Iya Oh Sehun."

Kris menjatuhkan sumpitnya. "Astaga! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan merkomunikasi dengannya?!" dia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kenapa? Ayolah Oppa. Mereka bahkan sering bertemu!"

"Luhan dan Sehun maksudmu?!" Kris mulai serius dan terus mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya. Mereka bahkan saling mencintai."

"Persetan Baekhyun! tidak ada kata cinta didalam kamus Oh Sehun!"

"Hah? Oppa bicara apa ?! Oppa selalu menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja!"

"Astaga! Kau yang menilai orang lari luarnya saja!" Kris menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan geram.

"Oppa aku mengenalnya lebih dari empat bulan! dan dia orang baik!"

"Aku mengenalnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun selama bekerja diperusahaan! Dan dia bukan orang baik baik!"

"Hah? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku tidak sedang bergurau Baekhyun!"

"Dia memperlakukan Luhan Eonnie dengan sanagt baik."

"Itu awalannya! Semuanya selalu seperti itu Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, karena kakaknya bicara dengan nada yang sedikit pelan. Dia perlu menyimaknya dengan baik.

"Dengarkan aku! Dia akan bersikap baik pada semua wanita, sampai wanita itu jatuh dipelukannya barulah dia menunjukkan taringnya. Wanita itu akan dijadikan budak sexnya! Dia akan mencabuli wanita itu setiap saat!"

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Kau ingat kenapa aku selalu mengatakan padamu soal _'Jangan pernah merespon perasaan Kim jongin'_?"

"Ingat. Ayolah aku bahkan sudah putus dengannya!."

"Dia dan Sehun sama. Satu korban untuk dinikmati berdua."

"Apa?!"Baekhyun merasa dirinya terselamatkan dari jurang.

"Kau tahu Junmyeon?"

"Dokter yang menangani Yixing jie?"

"Ya. Dia punya seorang adik tiri bernama Kim Yerim. Adiknya jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Dia kabur dari rumah dan tinggal ditempat Sehun. Setahuku dia dijadikan maid di kediaman Sehun. Dan kau tahu? Dia menjadi budak sexnya Sehun dan Jongin. Dia diperlakukan tidak manusiawi. Bukan Bercinta, lebih tepatnya dia diperkosa. Kurasa begitu, itu berbeda. Dia disetubuhi hampir setiap saat dan dalam keadaan apapun. Sampai akhirnya dia meninggal dunia."

"Sa—sampai seperti itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku pernah punya mantan kekasih bernama Kang Seulgi. Dia memang masih terlalu kecil saat berpacaran denganku. dia gadis manis, meskipun ia jatuh miskin dan putus sekolah. Aku membantunya bekerja dulu. Sampai akhirnya kami putus karena dia menghilang dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Dan sekarang dia ada dirumah sakit jiwa, dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Tungu dulu! Sepertinya Jongin pernah menyebut namanya."

"Dia korban Sehun juga. Dia mengalami trauma setelah diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak berhenti, dia tetap memperlakukan Seulgi seperti budak sex pada umumnya. Sampai dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan, Sehun membuangnya."

"Bagaimana Oppa bisa tahu semua itu? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat privasi?"

"Kau ingat gadis dibutik dulu? Tempat aku menjahit Tuxedoku?"

"Ya." Dada Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

"Dia adalah korban terakhir. Namanya Huang Zitao. Dia akrab disapa Zizi. Dia adalah kekasih Sehun sebenarnya. dia tinggal di kediaman Sehun karena bertengkar dengan kedua orangtuanya. Zizi menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pelayan dirumah Sehun. Dia diberitahu oleh pelayan pribadi Sehun yang tinggal disana juga soal kejahatan seksual Sehun selama ini. Tapi bodohnya Zizi tidak percaya."

"Apa dia berakhir seperti Yerim? Atau Seperti Seulgi?"

"Tidak seperti keduanya."

"La—lalu?"

"Dia Hamil."

"Tapi dia kelihatan kurus saat bertemu denganku, bagaimana bisa?"

"itu sudah cukup lama. Saat Hamil dia diminta Sehun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi Zizi tidak mau, dia lebih memilih mengurus janinnya."

"Dia kabur dari kediaman Sehun. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu dia benar benar harus kehilangan janinnya. Dia keguguran."

"Berarti dari semua korbannya hanya Zizi yang masih hidup normal?"

"Yep. Dia menceritakan padaku semuanya. Kau harus merahasiakannya. Karena Zizi juga ingin semuanya tertutup rapat."

"Astaga kepalaku pusing mendengarnya."

"Jongin terpukul dengan kematian Yerim. Dan setelah itu ia tidak pernah ikut andil dalam aksi Sehun berikutnya. Jongin memang sudah berubah, tapi siapa yang tahu? Maka dari itu aku memintamu jangan merespon perasaan Jongin."

"Zizi yang mengatakannya?"

"Iya. Zizi mendapat semua informasi itu dari peringatan pelayan pribadi Sehun dulu. Meskipun Zizi dulu tidak percaya tetapi dia tetap mengingatnya."

"Lalu.. pelayan pribadi Sehun itu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Zizi pernah bilang bahwa pelayan pribadi Sehun itu bekerja seperti robot."

"sekarang kau harus keluar! Kau harus Pastikan Luhan baik baik saja!"

"Ba—baik." Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung setelah mendengar semuanya. Pantas saja Jongin tidak mau menceritakan apapun soal Sehun. Dan Kris bersikukuh tidak mau adiknya dekat dengan Sehun,. Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah adik Kris yang berharga.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat kakaknya. Dia melihat ke kursi tempatnya bersandar pada Luhan tadi, namun Luhan tidak ada disana. Oh tidak! Luhan dalam masalah besar. Pasalnya, Luhan sudah terjatuh kedalam pelukan Sehun. Dia suda menjatuhkan orang yang paling ia sayangi ke jurang yang terdalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAI READERS :'')**_

 _ **Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama.**_

 _ **HP gue rusak lagi dan FF ini ada di Hp :') dan sialnya di memori teelpon, jadi yaa pasraaah. Aku ketik ulang :").**_

 _ **Aku entah kenapa lagi ngga semangat.. bener bener patah semangat aja gitu rasanya..**_

 _ **FF terbengkalai :'')**_

 _ **Istilah sundanya lagi teu pararuguh lah gitu. Jadi males bawaannya tuh..**_

 _ **Terus sekarang aku lagi pengen fokus buat SBMPTN. Dan harus kuliah tahun ini juga! Aku ngga mau kuliah tahun depan. Doain aku ya :'')**_

 _ **Terus dukung dan semangatin ya. Aku berterima kasih banget saama kalian yang udah senantiasa ngedukung ff ini. Ff ini cuma buntelan lemak embul tanpa review dari kalian :'')**_

 _ **Buat yang mau request FF, curcol, nagih FF dsb boleh follow twitter Owyeahslm atau IG Owyeaheonnie.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review ya :''3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku balesin review Oke cekidot.**_

 _ **Warning! Balasan review ini bakalan mengandung spoiler yang bisa jadi bener bisa jadi bohong :')**_

 _ **Azurradeva : iya sengaja ngga muncul. Biarkan chanbaek ena ena**_

 _ **Chanbaekhunlove ,**_ _ **CussonsBaekby**_ _ ** & yeolbee61:**_ _ **Sayangnya Baek tau hubungan Chansoo bukan dari Kai ataupun Sehun :'( wkwkwkwk**_

 _ **Dyobaekcy2711 : wkwkw makasih ya mau nungguin :''( aku juga kasian sama dyo :'((( tapi tenang penderitaan dyo cuma sebentar kok.**_

 _ **BabyByunie : haii juga :))) salam kenall ya selamat membaca. Masa lalu sehun aku kasih tau disini. jongin bejat kok, tapi dulu. Aku sengaja ngga bikin mereka jadi bangsat2 banget.**_

 _ **whenKmeetK : Ini baru awal kok, Kyungsoo awalnya emang paling mendierita. Taoi kesananya nggak kok**_

 _ **msluhan87 : wkwkwk tim pendukung baek hamil elu mah :'( . hunhan ncnya mungkin chap depan. Mungkin loh yhaa.**_

 _ **Hunexohan : sudah dilanjut ya XD**_

 _ **Jumarohfauziyah : Annyeong ^^ wkwkwk penderitaan Baekhyun masih panjang :'') kamu harus siap**_

 _ **Asdf, Rly. , Clarissa Afternoon & aprillia ijma: iya nih nyebelin ya si Chanyeol**_

 _ **ChanBMine : Nggak kok Chan gabakal pasrahh.**_

 _ **Chenma : Masa lalu sehun diungkap sebagian disini :''). Kemungkinan besar ada hunbaek. Tapi entahlaah :'(**_

 _ **Alivia : Hai alivia! UN nya udah selese? Bisa gaa? Wkwkkw**_

 _ **Taaya66xoxo : dari judul aja udah ketauan :'')**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_

 _ **Blacknancho**_ _ **ChanBMine**_ _ **Selenia Oh || Clarissa Afternoon || CussonsBaekby || Chanbaekhunlove || Gianty581 || azurradeva || whey.k || dyobaekcy2711 || manyeolbae || fckbyxns || baekris || Byunnpark || Yuliani446 || oohme614 || Rly. || msluhan87 || Seravin509 || Yosivalencia || devrina || alivia || Chenma|| WhenKmeetK || BabyByunie ||**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bye byeee**_

 _ **OwyeahEonnie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**PinkupinkuHunnie first Fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **BETWEEN TWO HEARTS AND TWO LIPS"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Luhan_

 _Kris Wu_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oke biarkan aku bercuap cuap diawal Chapter.**_

 _ **Saya sangat mawanti wanti agar para readers membaca ff ini saat sahur dan setelah berbuka. :'D**_

 _ **Saya cuma ngga mau dosa :'( jadi karena saya sudah memperingati. Sisanya tergantung anda anda sekalian :''D**_

 _ **Dan aku kayaknya nggak akan hiatus di bulan ramadhan deh :''D cuma ya aku gaakan update yang Ncnya bejibun :''D .**_

 _ **Eh tapu gatau juga sih kkkk. :''D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yap! Maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini :''D**_

 _ **Dan aku ganti namaaaaa ! hahaha**_

 _ **Entahlah rasanya ini lebih lucu, kkkkk.**_

 _ **Oh iya aku juga ngeupdate profil, boleh dbaca dulu. Jadi jangan manggil aku thor lagi ya. Kesannya kaku gitu :'(.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oke mulai aja lah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review! Silent reader? Gue doain jadi selirnya sooman :'v canda :(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy, my lovely dovey Readers~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun terduduk disofa ruang tamu, dengan setelan hitam berkabungnya. Matanya terus menatap lantai, ia hilang fokus. Kris tidak ada dirumah, dia harus menjalani rawat inap selama waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan upacara sakral kematian kedua orangtuanya tadi pagi. Pikirannya berantakan rasanya, ia akan menangis setiap saat. Ia memeluk lagi lututnya, menangis lagi. Ia menyesal tidak ikut dengan Kris saat itu. Dengan alasan dia tidak ingin meninggalkan jadwal kuliahnya. Tapi nyatanya? Dia malah bercinta dengan pria yang tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengutuk dirinya sendri. Terlebih pria yang notabenenya adalah atasan Kris itu sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya diacara pemakaman tadi. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang?

Seseorang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan dan lembut. "Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Eonnie.."

"Aku datang ke pemakaman agak telat, dan kau sudah tidak disana. gwaenchana?" Nada khawatir yang begitu lembut ditelinga Baekhyun, mirip seperti Ibunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia memeluk Luhan saat gadis itu duduk disebelahnya. "Eonnie.. Eonnie... hiks.. aku.. hiks.. appa.. eomma.."

Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Aku tahu perasaanmu Baekhyun. menangis saja. Tidak apa apa."

"Eonnie.. aku bodoh.."

Baekhyun menangis sejadinya dipelukan Luhan. Ia larut dalam sebuah penyesalan yang tak pernah ia duga.

"Aku..seharusnya aku ada bersama mereka disaat saat terakhirnya.."

"..bukan malah.." Baekhyun terhenti dari perkataannya. Dia spontan melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. "Lupakan saja yang tadi eonnie.."

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya. Luhan dengan tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk saja.

"Eonnie kemarin kemana?"

"Aku pulang. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu Kris oppa. Tapi.. aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua. Jadi aku pulang."

"Pulang?! Ke Seoul?! Tengah malam?!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk.

"Dengan Sehun oppa?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Dan Baekhyun mulai teringat perkaataan Kris soal Sehun malam kemarin. "Apa Eonnie baik baik saja?"

"Aku baik baik saja Baekhyun."

"Tidak ada yang sakit? Atau perih di bagian tertentu?" Arah bicaranya mulai bisa ditebak, namun Luhan dengan polosnya menggeleng. Kelihatannya Luhan tidak tahu arah biacara Baekhyun menuju kemana.

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku tidak tidur diperjalanan. Aku tidak berani tidur dimobil seorang laki laki, apalagi tengah malam."

Baguslah, Baekhyun tahu Luhan berkata jujur dan apa adanya. "Kau baik Baekhyun?"

"Aku.. entahlah.. eonnie.. aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang."

"wae?"

"Eonnie, berjanjilah tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kris oppa soal hal ini. Dia pasti akan kecewa sekali padaku."

"Jika kau menginginkanku untuk tidak bicara. Maka aku takkan bicara."

"Dimalam sebelum kecelakaan Appa dan Eomma.. aku.. aku.. aku malah... bercinta dengannya."

Mata Luhan terbuka kaget. "Ma—maksudmu?"

"Aku melakukannya dengan Chanyeol oppa."

"Astaga...apa dia memaksamu?" Luhan menutup mulutnya dan membulatkan matanya.

"Kami saling menginginkan."

"Kau menyesal?"

"Tidak juga."

"Apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Belum. Oh iya, dia..."

"Tidak datang." Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin dia sibuk Baekhyun.."

"Kurasa Eonnie benar." _Atau mungkin dia tidak peduli?_

"Baekhyun. sebenarnya Jongin ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini, tapi aku sudah memberi tahu keadaanmu. Dan kurasa kau tidak bisa pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Iya kan?"

"Ah.. iya. Akan kuhubungi dia nanti."

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Aku akan pergi kerumah sakit. Mungkin aku akan tidur disana."

"Apa kau tidak apa apa?"

"Aku baik baik saja. Aku tidak mau sendirian dirumah Eonnie.."

"Kalau Kris oppa tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menginap disana. biar aku yang menemanimu disini. hubungi saja aku. ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Gomawo Eonnie."

"Tidak masalah." Luhan mengambil sebuah kotak bekal dari tasnya. "Ini kubuatkan untukmu. Aku tahu kau suka pudding strawberry. Makanlah." Luhan tersenyum sembari mengusap punca kepala Baekhyun. "Aku pamit ya. Ah, Kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku mau disini dulu sebentar."

"Apa tidak masalah? Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak Eonnie. Aku baik baik saja."

"Kalau begitu kutinggal ya. Jangan terlalu terpuruk Baekhyun. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo Eonnie."

Luhan berdiri untuk pamit dan melangkah menuju pintu. Luhan dengan wajah khawatirnya keluar dari sana.

...

"Aku sudah bertemu Luhan Eonnie. Dia baik baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Mm Baekhyun..?"

"Ya?"

"Apa ini di Seoul?"

"Iya oppa. Apa oppa tidak ingat kalau tadi pagi dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Seoul?"

"Hahaha Begitukah?"

"Iya oppa."

Kris diam sejenak dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit aku akan mempertemukan Luhan dengan Tao."

"Kurasa benar. Tapi oppa, apa itu tidak masalah? Maksudku, Luhan Eonnie kelihatan nyaman berada bersama Sehun oppa."

"Dia berengsek Baekhyun. Luhan sudah cukup menderita, aku tidak mau dia sampai terjerumus lebih dalam lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan mata kosongnya. "Oppa.."

"Apa sayang?" Kris terduduk diranjangnya sembari mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku menunggu oppa disini? aku.. hanya tidak mau sendirian dirumah."

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang. Biar Luhan yang menemanimu. Kau bisa sakit badan tidur disini Baek."

"Tapi—"

"Ingat kata kataku semalam? Jangan membantah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu oppa harus makan dulu. Sini kusuapi." Baekhyun mulai tersenyum meski Kris tahu, itu senyum terpaksa.

"Aku seperti raja. Hahaha." Kris tertawa dan senyum diwajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sedikit tawa.

Baekhyun menyuapi Kris makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh Suster. "Oppa tahu? Yixing jie ada diruangan sebelah!"

"Jinjja?" Kris mengunyah suapan pertamanya.

"Um." Baekhyun mengangguk."Junmyeon ajusshi yang akan mengatasi oppa."

"dia belum setua itu Baekhyun."

"Maksudku Junmyeon oppa. Hehehe."

...

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kris, Baekhyun kembali pada kesedihannya. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sebelumnya. Setelan Hitam-hitam. Ia menuruni tangga dengan sangat perlahan. Ia sengaja tidak memakai Lift. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu kesendiriannya lebih lama. Beruntung Kris ada di lantai lima. Jadi perjalanannya menuruni tangga sangat jauh. Belum lagi jarang ada yang menggunakan Tangga. Jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa meneteskan air matanya. Kesedihannya memuncak lagi. Ditangga menuju lantai dua ia terduduk dan menangis cukup keras. entah kenapa ini semua terasa begitu berat. Rasanya sakit sekali mengetahui kedua orangtuamu tak ada lagi. Baekhyun terisak sambil terus menutup wajahnya. Sampai..

"Baekhyun!"

Wajahnya terangkat, dan sesosok pria tingi yang sedari tadi ia harapkan kedatangannya menuruni tangga mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun jatuh kedalam pelukkannya, ia menangis seraya memeluk erat lelaki itu.

...

Chanyeol menerima sebuah pesan tadi pagi. Bahwa kedua orangtua Kris meninggal dunia. Dan Kris dirawat di rumah sakit Seoul, dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke pemakaman kedua orangtua Kris. Namun Kyungsoo tidak mengizinkannya pergi. Kyungsoo ingin Chanyeol menemanimnya hari ini saja. Karena Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol akan sangat sibuk esok hari.

"Aku tidak ingat kau mengganti frame kacamata mu."

"Jongin oppa yang membelikannya padaku."

"Kau senang?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap jahil pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Ini seperti.. oppa yang membelikannya padaku." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan kacamata baru yang bertengger dihidungnya.

"Jika aku membelikan yang sama persis dengan itu. Kau akan memilih yang mana?"

"aku akan memilih pemberian Jongin oppa." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya

"Kita akan menikah. Oppa bisa memberiku apapun setelah menikah nanti. Dan aku akan memakainya dengan senang hati."

Chanyeol merasa seperti baru saja ditembak shoot gun. Dia jadi teringat perkataan ayahnya. "Kyngsoo-ya.."

"hmm?" Kyungsoo menatap tunangannya dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Kau dihubungi sesuatu oleh ayahmu?"

"Bagaimana oppa bisa tahu?"

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Appa bilang aku harus cepat menyelesaikan kuliahku. Dan kita akan menikah sebelum musim dingin."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan bergumam, pandangannya tak tentu arah. Ia gelisah dan kebingungan. "Oppa.."

"Ya?" Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bisa kita sudahi saja?"

"Apa Maksudmu... Pernikahan ini?"

"Bukan. Tapi.. komitmen kita. Soal berhubungan dengan orang lain sebelum menikah? Aku ingin kita fokus pada hubungan satu sama lain."

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo penuh amarah. Tentu saja! Itu berarti ia harus benar benar berpisah dengan Baekhyun! Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya!

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa kau juga akan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Jongin?"

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Kami hanya sering jalan jalan berdua. Itu saja."

Chanyeol merasa dirinya yang paling jahat saat ini. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menurunkan kakinya yang sedari tadi disilangkan. "Akan kupikirkan." Ia mengambil iphone hitamnya dan menyimpannya di saku bagian dalam Coat yang ia pakai. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari kamar dimana Kyungsoo dirawat. Dengan langah secepat mungkin, hingga mungkin Kyungsoo tak bisa menyusulnya.

"Oppa tunggu!" Kyungsoo dengan perlahan dan susah payah turun dari kasurnya sambil mencabut alat infusnya. Dia berjalan pelan menyusul Chanyeol.

Meski cukup jauh tertinggal Kyungsoo masih bisa mengikutinya. Chanyeol menuju tangga dan seakan akan kedua telinganya ditutup oleh musik keras. dia tidak mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Sedikit lagi menuju tangga, Kyungsoo mendengar suara orang lain. Sedang menangis. Siapa itu?

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggil nama itu dan suara tangisan terhenti.

"Oppa.." suara itu terdengar begitu lirih.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas dan ia tidak tahan lagi. Kyungsoo melihat kebawah tangga. Ia mengintip sedikit demi sedikit sehingga mereka berdua tidak mungkin tahu keberadaannya.

Tunggu apa itu?! Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol? Seerat itu? Bagaimana bisa? Satahu Kyungsoo Baekhyun hanya pernah bertemu satu kali dengan Chanyeol. Tapi..

"Aku sudah dengar. Tentang orangtuamu.." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku.. aku...hiks.. aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal.."

Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. ia masih terus mengelus punggung Baekhyun, dan puncak kepalanya. "Tenangkan dirimu sayang. Dan menangislah."

Kyungsoo nyaris tidak berkedip. Sayang katanya? Chanyeol memanggil sahabatnya dengan sebutan seperti itu? Astaga Kyungsoo mulai menyadari ada yang aneh disini.

Beruntung ini dilantai yang cukup tinggi. Jadi tidak banyak orang mau menggunakan tangga. Kecuali satu cleaning service yang lewat sambil menatap aneh pada Kyungsoo. mungkin karena ia mengintip. Tapi sudahlah! Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan tatapan si tukang bersih bersih itu!

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan pada Chanyeol. Dan sahabatnya itu menyeka air matanya.

"Sudah baikan?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan air mata yang masih setia menetes dipipinya. Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang memerah dan mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedikit kaget mulai memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan dirinya dalam ciuman itu.

"Kalau sekarang? Pasti sudah lebih baik. Iya kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Gomawo oppa." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menangis."

"Maksudku dirumah sakit ini Baek." Chanyeol mengelus tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Kris oppa dirawat disini."

"Jinjja?! Aku harus menjenguknya!"

"Besok saja!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Coat tebal Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Jam besuk sudah habis. Lagipula sudah terlalu sore."

"Ah kau benar juga. Lalu kau? Akan pulang?"

"Oppa tidak mengizinkanku menginap disini. padahal aku ingin menemaninya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin sendirian dirumah."

Chanyeol berfikir sambil mengelus dagunya. "Malam ini kutemani. Bagaimana?"

"Ha—hah?! Lagi?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bu—bukan. Tapi apa oppa tidak bekerja besok?"

"Aku bisa berangkat dari rumahmu sayang."

"Mm.. begitu.." Baekhyun menundukkan pandangannya.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya.

"ter—serah saja."

"Oke. Lagipula aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Baekhyun terkekeh Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan sedikit malu malu.."Gomawo oppa...Saranghae.."

"Nado." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Aw! Sakit!" Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Mian.." Chanyeol tertawa. Dan Baekhyun memeluk pria tinggi itu lagi. "Aku tidak yakin hanya tidur dirumahmu."

"Memang mau apa lagi?"

"Hmm pura pura tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti." Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin seperti minggu malam kemarin."

"B—bunny girl lagi?!"

"Bukan Bunny Girlnya Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat. "Tapi sexnya!"

"ASTAGA OPPA! INI RUMAH SAKIT!" Baekhyun membekap mulut mesum Chanyeol. "Sudahlah ayo pergi!" Baekhyun berjalan turun mendahului Chanyeol. Tak lama keduanya menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

Biar Kyungsoo menyusun semua yang ia dengar. Pertama, Mereka berciuman dan mereka saling mencintai. Kedua, Chanyeol akan menginap dirumah Baekhyun lagi. Lagi? Itu berarti mereka pernah tidur bersama sebelumnya. Atau pernah tidur berdua dikediaman Baekhyun. dan yang terahir.. sex. Mereka melakukan sex sebelumnya. Di minggu malam. Kyungsoo memutar otaknya. Minggu malam. Itu berarti hari dimana Chanyeol pulang dari beijing. Oh tidak! Firasat Jongin benar. Ada perempuan lain. Dan itu Baekhyun. sahabatnya sendiri. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Terlebih dengan keadaannya yang sedang Tifus. Kyungsoo terus memegangi kepalanya sambil meneteskan air matanya, dan ia tumbang. Lagi.

...

Setelah makan malam disebuah restoran Jepang. Kini keduanya sudah ada dikediaman Baekhyun. mereka duduk disofa sambil menikmati beberapa cemilan yang ditawarkan direstoran Jepang tadi. Dango dan satu lagi merupakan versi lain dari bungeoppang, namanya taiyaki.

"Whoa daebak. Kupikir ini sama dengan bungeoppang. Ternyata tidak." Baekhyun menggigit taiyaki keduanya.

"Memang berbeda. taiyaki memiliki rasa yang lebih variatif."

"Hmm.." Baekhyun hanya bergumam ia terlalu fokus pada makanannya.

"Ayahku tinggal dijepang. Mungkin kita bisa kesana kapan kapan."

Baekhyun terbatuk disela sela kunyahannya. "Ji—jinjja?!"

"Yep." Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun sebotol air mineral.

"Kuharap itu bukan janji kosong."

"Apa aku sudah berjanji? Kurasa aku hanya bilang 'mungkin'."

"Yeah. Mungkin." Baekhyun cemberut sambil menekankan kata 'mungkin'.

"Berharap aku mewujudkannya?"

"Tidak juga." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada setelah menghabiskan Taiyakinya.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan keras dan ia meringis. "Musim panas."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Lelaki itu tertawa lagi. "Lupakan."

"Mana bisa aku melupakannya begitu saja?"

"Akan kuberitahu nanti."

"Kenapa harus nanti? Kenapa tidak beritahu sekarang saja?"

"Sebegitu ingin tahunya ya?" Chanyeol menatap gadis dengan pakaian hitam itu.

"Tentu saja. Oppa tiba tiba mengatakan 'musim panas'. Mana bisa aku mengerti?" Baekhyun cemberut lagi.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu."

"Lalu oppa akan memberitahu apa arti musim panas ?"

"Dan mandilah." Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Lalu oppa akan memberitahu apa arti musim panas?" Ulang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Yeah, Baekkie."

...

Baekhyun menaruh gelasnya dimeja makan. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang menghampirinya.

"Aku mau mandi. Oppa bisa menunggu di ruang tv." Ucapnya singkat.

"Aku juga butuh mandi sayang."

"Kalau begitu mandilah duluan." Baekhyun menatap dengan tatapan polos pada Chanyeol.

"Kau memang polos? Atau berpura pura polos?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku memang polos."

"Kita mandi bersama." Chanyeol berbisik dan meniup telinga Baekhyun, sampai si gadis bergidik geli karenanya.

"Aku mutlak dan tidak suka ditolak. Kuharap kau mengerti _Bunny_."

"Pemaksa." Baekhyun mengumpat.

"Apa?! coba katakan sekali lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menunjukkan aegyo nya. "Saranghae oppa~"

"Kurasa bukan itu yang tadi kau katakan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Ah sudah lupakan saja. Ayo mandi~." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi. Dia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol beraksi karena umpatannya tadi.

...

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Beruntung ruangan itu cukup luas. Baekhyu mengisi Bathtub dengan air panas.

"Bukakan bajuku." Ucap Chanyeol spontan dan tiba tiba.

"Ha-h?" Baekhyun mematung disebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau yang menarikku kemari. Kau harus memanjakannku."

"Oppa bukan raja!"

"Aku tamu. Dan tamu adalah raja."

"Ini bukan restoran!"

"Apa itu motto restoran? Kurasa kalau restoran, seharusnya pelanggan. Bukan tamu."

"Baik aku kalah." Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. "Baik tuan Park. Akan aku ikuti apapun kemauanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum pasrah.

Baekhyun membuka Coat Chanyeol yang berbahan sedikit kasar itu dan menggantungnya. Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang gemetar naik ke kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Dengan jari jari lentiknya ia membuka kancing kemeja itu satu persatu, dengan tempo sangat lamban. Tentu saja, dia terlalu gugup melakukannya. Suasananya terlalu intim dan Wajah Baekhyun terlalu merah.

Membuka kancing kedua, ketiga dan keempat. Oh tuhan! Bunuh saja aku! begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Sadar si gadis tidak bergerak, Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya tepat di wajah si gadis. Baekhyun mengerjap dan nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sayang." Chanyeol masih tak lepas memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik kemeja Chanyeol keluar dari celananya pelan pelan. Setelah bagian bawah kemeja itu terbebas dari kurungan celana panjang Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka kancing kelima dan kancing terakhir. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu melepas kemeja Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun berhadapan dengan tubuh indah lelaki ini, astaga! Rasanya Baekhyun ingin langsung memeluknya dan menciumi setiap inchi tubuhnya! Tapi dia tidak punya keberanian untuk hal segila itu.

"Apa aku terlalu menggairahkan?" Chanyeol tersenyum seduktif. Dan jangan lupakan suara beratnya yang seksi itu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mundur dua langkah dengan sebelah tangan dipunggungnya, mencari dan melepas resleting baju hitamnya.

Baekhyun berhasil menarik releting itu sampai ke ujungnya. Dan dressnya itu melorot. Menmpilkan dua bongkahan indah dan besar miliknya. Baekhyun tanpa kata kata menurunkan dressnya hingga kelantai dan dia maju tiga langkah. Kakinya berada diantara kedua kaki Chanyeol, dadanya menempel di perut Chanyeol, dan wajahnya ia benamkan di dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Kau sangat pendek." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang nyaris telanjang itu. Dia mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Oppa.." Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara lirihnya yang terdengar sangat seksi. Ditelinga Chanyeol itu terdengar seperti 'desahan'.

"Wae _Bunny_?"

"Jantungku rasanya berdegup terlalu kencang. Dan aku benar benar tidak bisa berfikiran jernih lagi. Oppa ottokae?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan lirih.

"Apa ini gairah?" sambungnya.

"Ya. Itu gairah." Chanyeol membungkuk pada Baekhyun. "Kau _Horny_ , sayang. Kau tahu itu apa artinya?"

"Bercinta?" Baekhyun terbelenggu dalam gairahnya yang semakin naik keubun ubun.

"Ya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas, seraya menutup mata. Dan memulai pagutan panas dengan Baekhyun.

...

 **Sunday 2nd March / 09:00 AM / Seoul, South Korea**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sepatu converse pinknya. Setelah acara intimnya dengan Chanyeol tempo lalu. Esoknya, ia tidak melihat lelaki itu di kediamannya. Ia malah melihat Luhan dirumahnya. Eonnie nya bilang bahwa si tinggi itu harus pergi pagi pagi sekali. Chanyeol terlalu terburu buru saat itu hingga ia meninggalkan coat dan jas nya di kamar Baekhyun. makin menumpuk saja pakaian Chanyeol dirumahnya. Dan pria itu menghilang ditelan bumi hingga saat ini.

Baekhyun membawa sebuah keranjang buah buahan dan sekotak macaron untuk Kyungsoo. sekaligus menengok Kris yang masih harus bergelut di ranjang rumah sakit. Luhan tidak bisa menemannya. Ia ada janji. Meskipun sempat merengek, Baekhyun akhirnya pergi sendirian. Ia menjenguk Kris terlebih dahulu. Setelah cukup lama berada didalam sana Baekhyun pamit pada kakaknya dan pergi menemui Kyungsoo. entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak membalas semua pesan dan teleponnya. Jadi Baekhyun terpaksa harus turun agar mendapat informasi, dimana sahabatnya itu dirawat.

Baekhyun bergumam pelan sambil memandangi pintu pintu yang berjajar rapi. Dia sedang mengingat ngingat nomer kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ah ini dia!" Baekhyun mendekat dan mengetuk pintunya pelan.

Seorang gadis belia keluar dan menyambutnya dengan senyum. "Annyeonghaseo.." Ucap si gadis.

"Ah Annyeong. Apa ini kamar Kyungsoo?"

"Nde. Nuguseyo?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah tunggu sebentar." Gadis itu menutup pintu dan berbalik pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk lututnya frustasi.

"Eonnie. Ada yang menjengukmu. Baekhyun." ucap si gadis tinggi itu. Ya itu Joy.

"Baekhyun? katakan aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Nde Eonnie."

Gadis itu kembali membuka pintunya dan bertatap mata dengan Baekhyun. kali ini wajah Joy berubah serius dan kesal. "Kyungsoo Eonnie tidak mau bertemu denganmu dulu. Jadi silahkan pergi."

...

Luhan menatap jam tangan putih di pergelangannya. Ia terlambat satu menit dari janjinya semula. Entah mengapa ia tidak enak hati. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya memandang kosong pada semua hal yang ia lihat. Entahlah, ia takut.

"Eonnie?" Luhan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan karaoke yang dipesan Irene.

"Masuklah Lu." Irene tersenyum singkat. Luhan tidak buta dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata sembab Irene.

Luhan menurut dan duduk disamping Irene. "Eonnie Gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana Luhan. Maaf mengatur pertemuan di tempat seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak terlalu tahu dimana tempat kedap suara yang menjamin ke privasian pelanggannya."

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Atau minum?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum. Irene membalas senyuman Luhan dengan sedikit tidak berdaya. "Kalau begitu kita langsung saja." Irene diam sejenak, menetralkan pikirannya.

"Aku ingin mempercayakan Sehun padamu. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahannya seorang diri." Irene mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Luhan mengusap lengan Irene. "Kalau begtu bagilah itu padaku Eonnie.."

"Aku berani mengatakan ini karena aku tahu, Sehun mencintaimu. Dan kau juga begitu."

Luhan tidak ingin mmbantah kali ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal sebelum memulai cerita panjang ini."

"Tanyakan apapun yang ingin Eonnie ketahui."

"Apa kau pernah menjadi korban pembullyan ?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dan Irene tersenyum "Aku juga." Sambungnya.

"Tapi cerita ini bukan tentangku. Tapi tentang Sehun." Mata Irene memandang tak tentu arah.

"Dulu Aku dan Sehun tinggal berdua. Kami berpisah dengan kedua orang tua kami. karena mereka terlalu sibuk sebagai entertainer."

Irene memainkan jarinya abstrak. "Sehun anak laki laki normal pada awalnya. Meskipun dia dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, pikirannya jauh dari kelihatannya...Tapi itu berubah semenjak kejadian itu.."

"itu?" ulang Luhan.

"Semenjak aku diperkosa didepan matanya." Air mata itu menetes perlahan lahan ke pipi Irene.

"Dia merasa bersalah padaku karena tak bisa menyelamatkanku. Dan semenjak dia menemukan dalang dari perlakuan jahanam itu, dia berubah total. Dia menjadi pendendam dan keji.."

"..Sehun mengetahui bahwa pelaku pemerkosaanku itu adalah sekelompok preman yang tidak lulus sekolah, dan beberapa diantaranya adalah teman sekolahku dulu. Sehun berniat membalaskan dendamku pada mereka, namun karena ia sendirian jelas ia kalah telak."

"Sehun bukan anak dengan pikiran sempit. aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Namun satu hal yang selalu menempel diingatanku adalah ketika Sehun menabrakan mobil yang dikendarainya dengan tubuh si dalang bejat itu. Dia menggeleng tubuh nya hingga tidak berbentuk. Dan semenjak itu ia tidak pernah segan bahkan untuk membunuh siapaun."

Luhan meneteskan air keringatnya yang bersuhu dingin itu dari pelipisnya.

"Tapi Setelah kejadian itu, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi dan merusak pikirannya. Aku bercinta dengan dua teman kuliahku dirumah. Saat kufikir Sehun sedang tidak dirumah. aku melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali dengan satu orangnya. Dan dua kali dengan yang lain. Jujur saja saat itu aku menikmatinya. tapi naas, Sehun ternyata mengetahui dan melihat perbuatan bejatku itu. Dan saat itu ia mulai berfikir bahwa semua wanita di dunia ini sama saja, penuh nafsu dan bejat sepertiku."

"Belum selesai sampai disana, aku tidak tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka merekam adegan tidak senonoh itu. Dan video itu tersebar di seluruh kampus. Aku dan si lelaki itu di drop out. Aku nyaris gila saat itu."

"Kurasa aku terlalu memperlihatkan ketidakberdayaanku, sampai Sehun kembali membalaskan dendamku. Si Kameramen Junmyeon yang tidak mendapat drop out, punya seorang adik perempuan. Namanya Kim Yerim, dan ia jatuh hati pada Sehun. Dan kau tahu? Sehun merasa punya peluang dari sana. ia dan temannya mempermainkan Yerim. Sama seperti Junmyeon mempermainkanku. Ia memperbudak Yerim. Ia menyakitinya. Yerim menjadi barang bergilir untuknya dan teman temannya. Sampai akhirnya Yerim sakit dan meninggal dunia di tangan Sehun. Setelah Yerim meninggal Sehun membuang mayatnya. Dan saat itu aku seseorang menjadi saksi pembuangan mayat Yerim. Kang Seulgi yang menjadi saksi pembuangan mayat itu akhirnya diperlakukan sama seperti Yerim. Malah, Seulgi dibawa ke klub malam dan disetubuhi oleh pria pria hidung belang disana. dan Sehun hanya menyaksikannya dengan tawa keji. Seulgi gila dan dirawat sekarang."

"Aku tahu semua hal itu dari sahabatnya, dan beberapa dari mataku sendiri. Sehun tidak pernah menganggap wanita itu makhluk berharga, selain aku dan ibu. Aku ingin dia sadar dari otaknya yaang keji, dan sadis itu. Akhirnya aku mencarikannya seorang kekasih agar ia mau merubah pandangannya pada wanita lain. Namun itu sia sia saja. Wanita itu hamil dan kabur menjauh dari Sehun. Semuanya tidak pernah berakhir bahagia. Semuanya berakhir sama. Baginya seluruh wanita di dunia sama saja, jalang, bejat dan harus diperlakukan tidak senonoh. "

Luhan tidak mampu lagi menggerakkan rahangnya. Ia tertegun mendengar semua itu. Tapi ada perasaan yang lbih besar di dalam hatinya, ia takut. Ya, takut.

"Setelah ini jangan beritahu Sehun. Dan jangan pernah ungkit permasalahan ini Lu."

"Aku mengerti Eonnie. Itu bisa membuatnya kembali menjadi seperti dulu."

"Yeah. Tapi ia mulai berubah. Semenjak Junmyeon datang pada kami dan meminta maaf."

"Junmyeon?"

"Ya. Teman kuliahku yang menyebarluaskan video itu. Sekarang Dia bahkan akrab dengan Sehun."

"Syukurlah.." Luhan tersenyum lega.

"Dan dia mulai merubah pendangannya terhadap wanita.."

"...semenjak ia mengenalmu."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena suara dan sikapmu. Kau tahu? Hanya satu dari seribu wanita masa kini yang masih punya sikap lemah lembut, pemalu dan baik hati."

"Luhan.." Irene mengenggam tangan Luhan erat. "Aku ingin kau disampingnya. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat sosok adikku yang dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun Eonnie.."

"Kau bisa Lu!" Irene memegang pundak Luhan. "Cukup Cintai Sehun. Berikan ia semua kasih sayangmu. Dan setelah itu.."

"Menikahlah dengannya.."

Luhan terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia bingung, dia takut dan dia bimbang.

"Lu..?"

Luhan menggeleng dan berdiri dari sofa empuk itu. "maaf Eonnie. Aku harus pergi." Luhan membungkuk dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berlari saat Irene menyusulnya.

Pikirannya terlalu berantakan dan ia mulai pusing mengetahui kebenarannya. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak seharusnya pergi menjauh dari Sehun. Keaadaan psikologinya akan memburuk, terlebih lagi dari penjelasan Irene, dia punya sifat pemarah, keji, pendendam dan sadis.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya. Luhan datang ke kantor Sehun. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Sehun memang benar benar sudah berubah.

"Luhannie!" Amber si penerima tamu melambai, tetap dengan setelan maskulinnya.

Luhan mendekat sambil tersenyum. "Apa Sehun ada di ruangannya?"

"Dia diluar Lu. Meeting dengan pebisnis-pebisnis tua dengan perut perut buncitnya."

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Apa dia lama?"

"kurasa, ya. Kau bisa menunggu di ruangannya."

"Ah tidak tidak tidak. kurasa aku lebih baik pulang."

"Wae?"

"Tidak apa apa. Katakan padanya kalau aku datang kemari. Mencarinya."

...

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Ia kecewa sekali pada Kyungsoo. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? dia menolak untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. bukankah ini aneh? Belum lagi gadis yang tadi menatapnya sengit, seolah Baekhyun adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak mengerti lagi.

Begitu masuk ke kamarnya Baekhyun melempar kasar tas kecilnya dan menghempaskan diri ke ranjangnya. Dia mulai berfikir apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Tapi disela sela pikirannya

 _Drrrrt- drrt-_

getar handphonenya berbunyi, ia bangkit dan mencari tas kecilnya yang sebelumnya ia lempar entah kemana. Ia tengkurap di lantai berkarpet itu, mencari handphonenya. Dan untung saja dapat ia temukan tak lama kemudian.

Ia membuka handphonenya dan membalas pesan dari Luhan dengan cepat. Di lantai karpet itu dia mulai merasa ngantuk, dan mulai membalikkan badan kekiri dan ke kanan. Saat ia membalikan badannya ke arah kasur, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah kotak di bawah kasur.

 _Apa itu?_

Baekhyun berhasil mengambil kotak itu. Dan ternyata bukan hanya kotak itu saja yang ada si bawah kasurnya. Tapi sebuah i phone silver yang entah milik siapa. Baekhyun mengisi baterai i phone itu kemudian duduk di kasurnya. Membuka kotak itu pelan pelan.

Dia begitu terkejut saat membuka isi kotak itu. Sebuah yukata hitam dengan motif bunga sakura dipinggirannya. Juga _obi_ dengan warna merah muda. dan beberapa buah _kanzaki_ (hiasan rambut yang biasa dipakai ketika mengenakan yukata). dan sepucuk tulisan manis dari si pemberi.

' _Musim panas nanti kita habiskan dengan festival di jepang. Kau mau? Aku menunggu jawabanmu'._

Baekhyun tahu, ini Chanyeol. Ini dari Chanyeol. Astaga, Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa berkata kata dan tak henti tersenyum. Baekhyun meraih handphonenya dan dengan segera menghubungi lelaki itu. Tapi tetap seperti kemarin. Tidak diangkat.

Pandangannya beralih pada i phone silver di meja belajarnya. ' _apa itu handphone Chanyeol?'_. Seingat Baekhyun setelah mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi, mereka memang bercinta. Dan seingatnya, mereka menjatuhkan semuanya kelantai, Baekhyun ingat benar ia menendang beberapa pakaian malam itu.

...

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar saat keluar dari mobil audi yang ia beli beberapa hari lalu. Matanya merah. ia tidak tidur hampir dua hari. Jika bukan karena Jongdae yang menyalurkan rengekan adik manjanya, ia tidak mau datang ke rumah sakit. Ia terlalu lelah. Adiknya itu tidak berhenti menghubungi kantor Chanyeol dan rekan rekan terdekat Chanyeol.

Ia benar benar tidak peduli lagi dengan jam besuk dan tatapan para perawat padanya. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui maksud adiknya itu kemudian pulang. Dengan tidak sabaran Chanyeol membuka pintu rang rawat Kyungsoo. disana ada Joy yang langsung menatapnya sinis. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri tertidur.

"Apa maumu?"

Joy masih menatap kakak laki lakinya dengan sesinis mungkin, sambil menempelkan Handphone ketelinganya. "Oppa, kita bicara diluar."

Chanyeol hanya mengikuti perkataan adiknya. Mereka berbicara di Tangga. Karena Joy tidak bisa menahan lagi emosinya.

"Bicara sekarang juga atau aku pulang."

"Kemana saja Oppa ?"

"Aku lembur. Dan meeting di berbagai tempat. Hanphoneku entah dimana."

"Maksudnya entah dimana?"

"Aku meninggalkannya. Entah dimana. Aku terlalu sibuk dan tidak memikirkan benda itu."

"Lembur? Di Kantor?"

"Kau pikir dimana lagi?! Jangan bertanya hal hal tolol Joy!"

"Dan bisakah kau mengobrol denganku tanpa menelepon seseorang?! Kau ingin bicara dengan siapa sebenarnya!"

Joy menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang memanas. "Oppa yakin tidak meeting dirumah seorang gadis?"

"Maksudmu?!" Chanyeol geram.

Joy menunjukan telepon genggamnya. Sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat siapa yang tengah ia hubungi. "Aku terus menghubungi nomor ponsel oppa. Dan ini hasilnya. Seorang gadis yang mengangkatnya."

Telepon itu masih tersambung. "Yang mengangkatnya seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik handphone itu dari tangan Joy. Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telepon itu dan membanting handphone adiknya kelantai keras keras.

"Yak! Apa yang oppa lakukan!"

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Gadis itu! Jawab!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku adik oppa!"

"Lalu?!" Chanyeol menarik kerah baju adiknya.

"Dia tidak percaya dan bersikukuh bahwa Kyungsoo Eonnie adalah adik oppa." Chanyeol melepaskan kerah baju Joy.

"..Dan aku meyakinkan dia.."

"...kubilang.."

"...bahwa Kyungsoo Eonnie adalah tunangan oppa..."

Chanyeol dengan secepat kilat menuruni tangga dan berlari kearah Lift. Dia tidak bisa diam saja setelah mendengar ucapan Joy.

...

Luhan terjatuh saat ia akan keluar dari Lift. Dia ditubruk dengan keras dan si penubruk tampaknya ingin memnta maaf dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau baik?"

"Aku baik." Luhan meraih tangan besar itu.

"Kau, Luhan?"

"Chanyeol-sshi?"

"Apa kau pulang kerumah Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Ikut aku." Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan dan menyeret gadis itu kedalam mobilnya.

Pikiran Chanyeol benar benar berantakan saat ini. Ia mengendarai mobil ugal ugalan dan nyaris bertabrakan dengan mobil lainnya. Namun itu tidak berjalan lama. Melihat gadis disampingnya kelihatan takut, ia memelankan lajunya.

"Kau takut?"

"Ya." Luhan menjawab cepat.

"Oh astaga! Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak masalah Chanyeol-sshi.."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Kau kekasih Sehun kan?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya temannya."

"Teman?"

Luhan menutup wajahnya. Dan dia mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya, lagi.

Chanyeol mengusap pundak Luhan sembari terus melaju dalam jalannya. "Kau baik?"

"Tidak." Luhan mulai terisak.

"Kau sangat jujur. Katakanlah kegundahanmu."

Baru kali ini Luhan mendengar kata kata seperti itu dari orang lain selain Hyoyeon, Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin mengikuti apa yang hatiku katakan, untuk satu kali saja, Chanyeol-sshi.."

"Apa ini soal Sehun? Kau bisa leluasa denganku. aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan. Kau tahu, Cinta. Tapi kenapa orang orang terdekatku justru membentengiku?"

"Mereka menahanmu supaya tidak mencintainya? Aku benar kan?" Chanyeol mulai menatap Luhan prihatin.

Ya Luhan menjenguk Kris di rumah sakit. dan mereka membicarakan soal Sehun, dan Kris melarang Luhan dekat dengan Sehun lebih jauh lagi.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi. Aku terlalu lemah dan penakut."

"Aku percaya kau bisa melewatinya. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan mereka Lu. Aku tahu kau bisa."

Luhan menegok kearah kursi pengemudi, dan Chanyeol tersenyum membuat Luhan kembali pada pikiran positifnya. "Terima kasih Chanyeol-sshi."

"Tidak masalah Lu."

"Kau kelihatan berantakan. Gwaenchana?"

"Entahlah Lu. Aku kacau."

"Apa ini semua karena Baekhyun?"

"Bukan. Baekhyun tidak pernah membuatku se berantakan ini."

Chanyeol melirik Luhan sekali dan setelah itu kembali terfokus pada stir mobilnya.

"..Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku dan Baekhyun..?"

"Baekhyun menceritakan semua hal tentangmu." Luhan tersenyum.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Baru kali ini kulihat dia sampai seperti itu. Dia kelihatan benar benar.. mencintaimu."

 _Cinta._ Baekhyun begitu mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu, dan dia sadar akan hal itu. Tapi akankah Chanyeol juga bisa membalasnya? Apa Chanyeol bisa memberi kepastian tentang perasaannya sendiri? Entahlah.

...

Baekhyun selesai dari acara mandinya dan tengah memeriksa Handphone silver itu. Ia menjatuhkan Handphone itu saat bunyi telepon masuk. Dia menolak panggilan itu berkali kali. Tetapi berkali kali pula si penelepon bernama 'Sooyongie' itu bersikukuh menghubungi nomer ini. Baekhyun geram dan akhirnya mengangkat telepon itu.

 _"Oppa! Kemana saja! Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi terus!"_

"Yeoboseyo?" ucapnya

 _"Siapa kau?! Kemana Chanyeol Oppa?!"_

"Handphonenya tertinggal di kediamanku. Dan bisakah kau tidak membentakku?" Baekhyun naik pitam.

 _"Siapa kau?!"_

"Kau yang siapa!"

 _"Aku adiknya sialan! Dan kau?!"_

Adiknya? Tunggu dulu. "Adik kau bilang? Maaf aku tidak bodoh! Jelas jelas adiknya adalah Kyungsoo!"

 _"hah? Kyungsoo Eonnie?! Jangan bercanda! Sejak kapan dia adik Chanyeol oppa! Kau bergurau!"_

"Kau yang bergurau!"

 _"Aku adiknya! Park Sooyoung! dan Kyungsoo Eonnie bukan adiknya!"_

"Lalu?!"

 _"Kyungsoo eonnie adalah tunangan kakakku! Park Chanyeol! Dan katakan siapa kau?! Berani sekali mengganggu hubungan orang lain?!"_

"Mengganggu katamu?!"

 _"Ya! Bagaimana bisa handphone oppa ada padamu kalaau kau tidak merayunya!"_

Hati Baekhyun terasa seperti teriris mendengar kata kata menyakitkan dari orang ini. "Byun Baekhyun." lalu ia menutup teleponnya. Ia kesal mendengar anak gadis itu membentaknya. Ia yakin sekali, ia adalah anak gadis yang sama dengan anak gadis di ruangan Kyungsoo tadi.

Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun kembali mengangkat telepon dari orang yang sebelumnya, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan disebrang sanapun begitu. Diam.

Baekhyun bingung awalnya. Kenapa harus menelepon kalau ujungnya hanya berdiam diri. Baekhyun berniat menutup telepon itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar si penelepon, Joy. Alias adik Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Baekhyun menyimaknya baik baik. Joy sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Mereka kedengaran seperti, perang dingin. Belum lama Baekhyun mendengar percakapan mereka, secara tiba tiba sambungan terputus.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, dia merasa bahwa perkataan si penelepon –Joy- benar. Baekhyun membuka galeri foto handphone Chanyeol. Ia mengabsen nya satu persatu. Dia menemukan petunjuk setelah men _scroll_ isi galeri itu. Banyak sekali foto Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. dan mereka terlihat benar benar mesra. Apa ini?! Belum selesai sampai disana, Baekhyun mencoba mencari bukti lainnya. Ia mebuka kotak pesan di handphone itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan privasi! Ia merasa sudah benar benar ditipu sekarang.

Baekhyun benar benar meneteskan air matanya setelah membaca obrolan antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berminggu-minggu lalu. Astaga. Kenapa ia sebodoh ini? Kenapa ia mudah sekali jatuh dalam pelukan orang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu seluk beluknya? Mereka benar benar bukan adik kakak. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya benar benar merasa sakit. Pesan 'nakal' antara keduanya. Meski itu sudah berlalu. Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun tahu, bahwa bukan dia satu satunya wanita yang bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Dengan isakan Baekhyun masih terus menemukan bukti bukti lainnya. Seperti pesan dari desainer gaun pengantin yang baru saja diterima olehnya. Lalu pesan dari seseorang dengan nama 'keparat' di handphone Chanyeol. Si 'keparat' itu menelepon setelah merasa pesannya telah terbaca. Baekhyun lagi lagi, dengan sengaja mengangkatnya. Si penelepon kali ini laki-laki, terdengar agak serak meski tetap maskulin.

 _"Chanyeol. Kenapa hanya membaca pesanku hah?! aku mendengarnya dari Sooyoung. Kyungsoo pingsan didekat tangga rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu. apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"_

"..." baekhyun hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa, ia berfikir bahwa orang ini adalah ayah Chanyeol, atau ayah Kyungsoo.

 _"Karena kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, maka pernikahanmu akan dipercepat! Awal Musim panas ini. Pikirkan tanggalnya dengan Kyungsoo."_

 _"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja!"_

"Nuguseyo?" Baekhyun mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, menjawab si penelepon.

 _"Siapa kau?!"_

"Apa Chanyeol oppa dan Kyungsoo benar benar akan menikah?"

 _"Ah aku tahu. Kau pasti Byun Baekhyun bukan? Jalang yang terus menggoda anakku sehingga menjauh dari calon istrinya. Biar kujawab pertanyaanmu. Ya. Mereka akan menikah. Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo dan begitu sebaliknya."_

 _"..jadi jauhi anakku dan berhenti meracuni pikirannya dengan dirimu gadis murahan. Sebelum aku benar benar menhancurkan hidupmu."_

Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi, dia menutup sambungan telepon itu dan menangis sejadi jadinya. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya menjadi selirnya saja. Selama ini perasaaannya memang salah. Selama ini kata kata manis Chanyeol hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka. Selama ini hanya ia yang benar benar merasakan Cinta diantara keduanya. Selama ini.. selama ini.. Baekhyun tidak lebih dari wanita murahan yang merayu Chanyeol agar tidak menikah dengan Kyungsoo. astaga. Sungguh, Baekhyun bukan wanita seperti itu.

Suara Luhan dari pintu masuk terdengar disela sela tangisannya. Dia dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya. Ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya pada Luhan. Satu satunya orang yang ia percayai soal Chanyeol. Baekhyun memakai daster tanpa lengannya dengan asal dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Namun ia tak bisa berkutik saat mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang Luhan.

...

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah Baekhyun. ia terkejut, tapi mencoba tenang dan memahami situasi ini.

"Ah Chanyeol bilang dia ingin menemuimu." Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kurasa kalian butuh ruang. Jadi kutinggal ya."

Luhan baru saja akan melangkah melewati Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Eonnie disini saja."

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya, sementara Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol. Dan lelaki itu terdiam, hatinya sakit. gadis yang selama ini selalu terlihat ceria dan dengan sepenuh hati mencintainya kini terlihat hancur, kacau, dan tidak berdaya.

"Ini.." Baekhyun menaruh handphone itu di genggaman Chanyeol. Dia masih meneteskan air matanya meskipun ia tersnyum sakit. senyum paksa yang benar benar membuat Chanyeol nyaris gila.

"Maaf selama ini aku tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo.."

"Cukup Baekhyun!"

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini hanya aku yang benar benar mencintaimu.."

"Baekhyun.."

"Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menikah dengannya.."

"Baekhyun hentikan!"

"Aku tahu, kalau aku hanya perempuan nakal yang mencoba merebutmu. Aku hanya gadis jalang. iya bukan? Itu yang oppa inginkan dariku? Hanya tubuhku. Tidak lebih. Terima kasih. Akhirnya aku tahu semuanya."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. "Tidak Baekhyun! Kumohon dengarkan semua penjelasanku!"

"Lepaskan aku, aku terlalu kotor untuk diperlakukan seperti ini." Baekhyun menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur. "Pulanglah, oppa tidak seharusnya ada ditempat gadis murahan seperti aku."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, dan disinilah ia tak bisa menahan semuanya. Semua tangisnya tumpah.

"Katakan siapa yang membuatmu berkata seperti ini Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kembali menarik lengannya.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan oppa lagi!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak seraya menepis tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Luhan dan ia jatuh. Terduduk sambil terus menangis. Chanyeol mendekat namun Luhan menahannya. "Kumohon pulanglah." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Chanyeol intens.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oke , sekarang cuap cuap sesi 2. Kkkkk mau balesin review**_

 _ **Clarissa Afternoon : Makasih yah semangatnya kkkk XD . iya irene emang dipihak sehun.**_

 _ **whey.K : kkkk trio bangsat emang seharusnya bangsat**_

 _ **dyobaekcy2711 : kkkkk permntaan mu akan kupertimbangkan kkkkk**_

 _ **Selenia Oh : Karena Kris belum tau kalau ceye deket sama baekii kkkkkk**_

 _ **CussonsBaekby : kkkkk selanjutnya akan lebih banyak. Insyaallah :'''D**_

 _ **Azurradeva : iyaa. Sekarang semangat aku udah balik kok XD**_

 _ **Jumarohfauziyah : iya penderitaan baek masih panjang. Nih aku kasih tisu buat kamu baca chapter ini**_

 _ **Chenma : kamu bebas mau marah sama siapa pun di ff ini. Asaal jgn marah sama authornya :'')**_

 _ **Devrina : kkkkk kita lihat saja nanti**_

 _ **BabyByunie : kkkkkk ga diapa apain kok kkkk chanbaek mah kalo soal enaena emang paling jjang**_

 _ **whenKmeetK ; Sidah di next**_

 _ **Rly. : Aku tidak yakin sehun sadar :'(**_

 _ **msluhan87 : aku tidak yakin chanbaek bersatu /digorok**_

 _ **InteunMSR : kkkk konfliknya receh ga sih ? :'''' btw makasih semangatnya**_

 _ **ChanBMine : bukan kok bukan karena Zhoumi. Zhoumi blm ngapa ngapain kok tenang aja kkkk**_

 _ **ChanAra12 : Salam kenal jugaaa hihihii kkkkk jadi ff ini sama aja kaya pilem horor gitu ye :'''**_

 _ **Imbaek : begitulah kkkk**_

 _ **Kimmuth : iya mereka tobat. Soalnya udah masuk romadon :''D**_

 _ **Guest: sudah dilanjutt yaa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kkkk makasih mau nungguin yaa :******_

 _ **Btw kalian mabok ga sama teaser comebacknya EXO? Lebih prefer ke Lucky One apa Monster? Kalau aku sih monster :*****_

 _ **Btw MV rilis HARI INI COYYYY! 9 JUNI JAM 00:00 KST ALIAS 8 JUNI 22:00 WIB CANT WAITTT AING GABISA BOBOK :'''( biarin lah ya udah mau saur juga :''(**_


End file.
